From Earth to Gaia
by wildhorsevtl
Summary: Chapter 31 uploaded! Game and real life cross over fic! Check it out! =D
1. Just an Ordinary Day

Final Fantasy 9 and company (working title)

Chapter 1: Just an Ordinary Life

Disclaimer: I got tired putting all those disclaimers in my other story so I'll just put it once here and now. I DON'T OWN FINAL FANTASY! ANY OF IT! SQUARESOFT DOES! There. The only I do own are their products and my creativity. I don't really own the characters either since they are based on real people and I don't own the people…well, I do own their fictitious side I suppose…anywho, enjoy the story ^^

It was an ordinary Friday morning in the U.S.A. when Miranda felt the morning rays stream through her window and down on her face. She slowly blinked her eyes and got up. She sighed as she got ready for school, brushing her long black hair. 

"School…the last place I want to be," Miranda muttered. "At least just one more month left and it's almost the weekend…"

Miranda Johnson was an above average student, but not a genius. Her high qualities were drawing, reading, video games, and being an all around good girl. Everyone liked her, but she didn't consider herself one of the popular girls in her school. She was in the 9th grade at a small private school. She considered a lone wolf in school most of the time and didn't talk much with the other students. She had friends, but she felt more comfortable on her own. But she had a good nature and helpful to anyone. 

"Hurry up, Miranda! Your dad is waiting in the car!" she heard her mom yell from below.

"Coming!" she cried back and grabbed her backpack, checking to make sure she had done everything. Seeing that her room was in tip top shape, she ran down the stairs, jumping the last three.

"Have a nice day at school," her mom told her as she kissed her good-bye.

"Like I can," Miranda said smiling.

Her mom smiled back. "Hurry now, or you'll be late."

Miranda ran to her dad's car and climbed in. They arrived at her school in good time and Miranda kissed her dad good-bye. 

"Good luck with your test," her dad told her. 

"Thanks, Dad," she said, closed the door, and watched her dad pull away. She entered the school and climbed the stairs to her locker. Everyone was crowding around the locker hall cramming for the history test they had today. She smiled at everyone and went straight to her locker to get her books. Her friend, Molly, was nearby unpacking her backpack as well.

"So looking forward to the weekend?" Molly asked her.

"Who wouldn't be? Are you going to do anything special for your weekend?"

"Nothing really."

Molly heard her name called. "Sorry, Sara's calling me. Cya!" She waved and walked toward Sara.

"Cya," Miranda called back. _Well, better get to home room_, she thought and left the locker hall. 

The day went by quickly and everyone left the classrooms when the last bell rang. Miranda gave a sigh of relief that the test was over. She had history last so she had plenty of time to check over her notes again to refresh her mind. She felt confident that she at least made a B. History wasn't one of her strong subjects. She went to the lockers to unpack her backpack and packed anything she would need. She was glad that it was the weekend. 

_Hm, I guess I should get back to work on my FF7 game, being as I haven't worked on it in awhile_, she thought as she walked down the stairs and exited the building.

"Hey Miranda!"

Miranda turned around at the sound of her name and wondered who it was. She smiled as she saw the person walk quickly to join her.

11th grader Kristin Riley smiled at Miranda. "How was the test?"

"It was hard, but I think I did ok. Mr. Benton can give hard tests!"

Kristin laughed. "Glad I didn't have him when I was in 9th grade. What are you doing this weekend?"

Miranda shrugged. "Probably work on my FF7 game. I haven't been playing it in a while. I'm still on Disc 1 about to save Aeris from ShinRa."

"What?! You still haven't gotten past that part?!" 

They turned around to see Chris Henson looking incredulously at Miranda. 

Miranda gave a nervous laugh. "Uh…hehe…well, there's school and all and…"

He waved his arms about as if to dismiss the idea. "That's it! I'm coming over to your house and MAKE you play!"

"Uh huh…suuuuure," Miranda said smiling. They've had this discussion over the AIM lots of times and knew he wasn't serious. Except now.

"Give me the directions."

Kristin gawked at him. "You're serious??"

He had a determined look in his eye. "This has gone on long enough! You're going to play it even if I have to tie you down and force you to sit in front of the TV!"

Miranda shook her head laughing and waved her hand. "Fine, fine. Question is how are you going to get there?"

"I'll get my dad to drive me over."

Miranda nodded. "Alrighty, then," she said as she wrote out the directions to her house on a piece of paper she had taken out of her backpack. "Here are the directions."

He took the piece of paper and nodded. "See you tomorrow, then." He walked away to where his dad was waiting.

Kristin looked at Miranda then burst out laughing. 

Miranda looked at her puzzled. "What's so funny?"

"Ahaha…nothing nothing…it's just that I can just picture you…tied to a chair and Chris yelling at you!"

Miranda shook her head at her smiling. "You're one strange person…"

Kristin had finally recovered from her laughter and looked at Miranda again, her eyes sparkling. "So…are you and Chris together?"

Miranda blushed at the idea and hastily shook her head. "We're just friends."

"Hm…that's not what you said last year. You said he-"

Miranda covered her mouth and glared at her. "Do you want the whole school to know???"

Kristin smiled. "So you do like him, eh? Tell me about you two's history."

Miranda shrugged. "Like I said we're just friends. We have classes together. We have the same class after lunch and we race to see who gets there first." She grinned. "I usually won, though."

Kristin nodded. "I see. Lets get in the car, being that you don't want to discuss this out here…" 

"Alright," she said as she followed Kristin to her red Ferrari F50 GT.

The drive was quick and they soon reached Miranda's house. Kristin was still teasing Miranda until she started yelling at her to stop.

Kristin rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine." They turned into the driveway and Kristin cut the ignition. "Come on! I'm still on Disc 3 and I want to see Kuja again!"

Miranda groaned. "He's just a CG animated character!"

Kristin grinned at her as Miranda unlocked the door to her house. "So? He's still cool. I don't like how he dresses though…"

"Come on. Lets go to my room and then we can play it."

They climbed the staircase of the homely house. Miranda's room was quite simple with light pink walls covered with Final Fantasy,anime, and horse posters. Her shelf had some beanie babies (Zodiac ones particularly….), CDs, and one filled with manga. 

"You're lucky to have all this Final Fantasy and anime stuff, Miranda," Kristin said wistfully. 

Miranda smiled. "If Dad can find it cheap he'll get it," she said chuckling. 

"Yeah, he likes Sears, E-bay, Wal-Mart…," Kristin said joining in.

Miranda sighed looking at the Final Fantasy IX posters. "Too bad I couldn't have a life like that…"(FORESHADOW!!! . hehe, I didn't say that…)

Kristin looked her. "Being stuck on the wall?"

Miranda gave a small laugh. "No…nevermind. Lets play." She walked out and into the den where her PlayStation was hooked up. She popped in Disc 3 and started it. 

Miranda yelled at Kristin everything that was to be done and took over sometimes when Kristin got tired of the random battles or wasn't listening to her. Kristin noticed Miranda playing furiously at the random battles and some of the boss battles and thought that she was getting into the game a little too much. She kept the thought to herself and snapped back to reality when Miranda gave a small scream. The PlayStation was starting to smoke and the TV screen started swirling around. The room was disappearing around them and Kristin felt herself lifting up. Luckily saving before this happened, Miranda turned the power off and snapped the lid open. She took out the game and gently laid it on the ground. Everything went back to normal and Kirsten found herself falling a short distance to the ground.

She rubbed her back and asked, "What the heck happened?!"

Miranda, still shaking, pointed to the disc. "L-Look!!"

The disc was glowing an eerie light. The girls stared at it with their mouths open and their eyes wide. The disc glowed a few seconds longer, then returned back to normal. Miranda hesitantly picked it up, looking at it dumbfounded. 

"It seems to be back to normal…"

Kristin stared at it. "That has never happened before…"

"That was weird…"

"And it wasn't our imagination either. I got a bruise on my back from landing on the floor so hard."

"My dad had gotten it from eBay I think at the end of last school year. I don't think anything happened to it since…"

"What are you going to do?"

Miranda shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe it was just a glitch or something."

"A glitch? That can raise a person into the air? I think not." She thought a moment. "I'd better come by tomorrow in case you try something like that happens while playing your FF7 game."

Miranda looked at her. "I don't think that's the real reason is it?"

Kristin looked down guiltily. "Well…you never know!"

Miranda rolled her eyes. "Uh huh…well I suppose you can."

Kristin looked at her watch. "Well, hate to run after this event, but I have to be home soon. Luckily we're not that far away."

Miranda followed her out to her car and waved good-bye as Kristin sped down the road. _What did happen just then?_ she wondered as she went back inside slowly. 

So ended the not so ordinary day after all.

Author's Note: So whatcha think? I'm going to try the novel form instead of the script form like I did in my other story FF9 Meets Tenchi. You should read it! Anyway, the Final Fantasy IX characters will appear hopefully in the next chapter. I know it doesn't seem much now, but don't most stories start boring and then get good? Like I said in the disclaimer, some, note SOME, of this stuff is based on my real life but I changed names to protect their identity. Some, note again SOME, of those characters will be totally different than their real life counterpart, but hey, they wanted it! So I shall continue on shortly so it will be more satisfying. See you there! O and review please!


	2. We're not in Kansas Anymore

Chapter 2: We're not in Kansas Anymore

Chapter 2: We're not in Kansas Anymore

The next morning, Miranda was busily cleaning her room, though there really much to clean. Satisfied that everything was in order, she went downstairs and hooked the PlayStation to the big screen TV. Her parents had left for work already, so she was the only one home at the moment. _One of those two should be here soon_, she thought. As if on cue, she heard the door bell and quickly went to the door. Being that doors were mostly of glass, she saw Chris waving to his dad. She opened the door and smiled.

He smiled back. "Hey! Hope I'm not too early."

Miranda shook her head smiling. "You're not. I was just hooking the PlayStation up to another TV."

"Aaaah," he said nodding. 

"You want a quick tour of the house?"

He shrugged. "Sure."

She did a quick tour around the house. He gawked a the big screen TV in the living room. "That's the TV you hooked up the PlayStation?"

Miranda nodded, trying to keep a straight face. "Yea, but we're going to get a bigger one sometime soon."

He looked at her incredulously. "You've got to be kidding!"

She smiled. "You got that right. There's no way mom would want another big TV."

They walked into the kitchen and they sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen. Chris grabbed an apple and began munching away."

"Did your mother ever tell you to ask first?" Miranda said.

"Oops…uh…can I please have this apple?"

Miranda chuckled. "Well I doubt my family would want it back after you've eaten half of it already! You're always hungry."

Chris shrugged. "I'm a growing boy."

She smiled wryly at him. "Uh huh…" She then heard the door bell ring. "I wonder who that could be…most likely Kristin," she said pretending she didn't know.

"Kristin was that junior with you yesterday right?" Chris asked thoughtfully.

"Yep. She's also my best friend. Strange isn't it?"

"Nope. Don't see anything wrong with that."

The door bell rang again, this time with a chain of rings after it.

Miranda sighed. "Better get it before she breaks it, again."

Chris looked at her puzzled. "Again?"

Miranda laughed. "Yep. One time she came and I was home alone. I was listening to some CDs and didn't hear her ring the door bell. It was 10 minutes before I heard it and by that time the door bell was making a weird sound. She pushed it way too much."

Chris laughed. "Well better get it then. Don't want that to happen again."

Miranda walked out of the kitchen with Chris behind her. She opened the door to see an apprehensive looking Kristin. 

"I didn't break it did I?" Kristin asked worriedly.

They laughed. "Naw, it's fine," Miranda said letting Kristin in. Kristin finally noticed Chris leaning against the staircase and smiled.

"Hey. Chris right?"

"Last time I checked."

Kristin laughed. "A funny one, eh? Hm…I think I know someone your type…" She glanced slyly at Miranda.

Miranda shoved them to the living room, glad Chris didn't see the glance. "Come on, we're not here to sit and chat. Besides, I'm not good at that."

They walked into the living room and Kristin plopped onto the couch. Miranda put the disc in and sat on the floor.

"Alright lets see what we got here," Chris said as he sat beside her.

They played for a few hours, with Chris yelling out where she should go and scolding her for not doing this sooner. Kristin laughed, enjoying watching them. 

"Be glad there aren't any chairs to tie you to with, Miranda," Kristin said. 

Miranda smiled wryly at her. "Like I needed to forced?"

After a while, they went into the kitchen to get a snack.

"So what do you got, Miranda?" Kristin asked.

Miranda looked around the pantry and the refrigerator to see what she could come up with. "Nothing really. Mom's going to do the grocery shopping after work. You can have anything you want, I guess. I'm not that hungry."

Chris shrugged. "Fine with me."

They picked out what they wanted to much on (munch…I like that word ^^) and surrounded the island. 

"Do you think we can work on my game?" Kristin asked after a few minutes.

"Sure. Chris could help too. He's played it a bunch of times," Miranda replied.

"Alright!" Kristin bolted to the living room and got the game ready. 

Miranda shook her head smiling. "She just wants to see Kuja."

Chris laughed. "I can't see why."

"Me neither, but we'd better get there."

They quickly went to the living room and helped Kristin through the game. After an hour or so, Miranda began to feel uncomfortable. _What am I feeling?_ she asked herself. _I feel this strange energy of some kind coming from the console…_

She snapped back to reality when she noticed the room swirling again. Kristin was in total shock. "It's happening again!" she yelled.

This time the ground started shaking. Miranda tried to get to the game and turn it off but she was flung back by some burst of energy. Chris caught her and Kristin hurried to them, trying to keep her balance.

"Is this what happened last time?!" Chris yelled so he could be heard.

"It wasn't this bad last time!" Kristin yelled back. "The ground wasn't shaking and Miranda was able to turn it off last time!"

By now Miranda had regained consciousness and was trying to figure out what to do. "There's gotta be something to stop this! If it keeps going the whole house will fall apart!"

Kristin suddenly noticed the ground disappear. "Speaking of falling, looks like we're going to soooooooooon!"

No sooner had she finished, they felt themselves plummeting down a dark swirling abyss screaming. What seemed like forever, they finally saw where they were falling to. Miranda could not believe her eyes. Though small, she could make out a castle with a large crystal on it. _No way, this couldn't be…_she thought not believing what she had seen. 

"We're gonna die!!" Kristin cried.

They fell closer to the ground, preparing for the inevitable impact. At the speed they were falling, crashing into the hard ground and surviving was impossible. But, instead of crashing into the ground, they found themselves floating a fraction of an inch from the ground. They slowly opened their eyes realizing they weren't dead but very well alive. 

"Wha-what happened?" Miranda said still floating.

"I don't know," Chris said equally dumbstruck.

"I'll tell you what happened. I saved your life!" a young voice told them.

The trio looked toward their rescuer and stared at her with open mouths.

"Well don't just float there gawking at me! Don't you know how to treat a lady?" the six-year old told them.

"Y-y-y-you're," Kristin stammered.

"E-e-e-eiko," Miranda finally said.

"T-t-t-that's impossible!" Chris exclaimed.

Eiko looked at them strangely. "How did you know my name? And how could it impossible?" She shrugged. "You guys look weird. Oh, and you're probably tired of floating." She gently dropped them to the ground standing. "Lucky I was out exploring some. All of the sudden, I see three screaming objects come hurtling down." 

Miranda, finally regaining from the shock bowed politely to Eiko. "Thank you for saving us. We're very grateful you did."

Eiko smiled. "No biggie. I can tell I'm going to like you. Well, you know my name, but I don't know yours. So, what are they?"

Miranda introduced herself and Chris and Kristin. They each smiled and said hi. Eiko smiled at them in return and turned back to Miranda. "So where are you from?"

"Earth," Miranda replied.

"Earth?" Eiko repeated. "I thought that was what you called the ground…well, you guys could get some rest. It's getting late anyway. Monsters come out then. Come on!" she yelled back as she ran ahead toward Alexandria Castle.

"So I was right," Miranda said softly as she followed Eiko. "I did see Alexandria Castle when we were falling."

Chris walked beside her. "I thought so too. The sunlight reflected from the crystal was what caught my attention."

Kristin quickly joined them and walked on the other side of Miranda. "I never dreamed this would happen! What will our parents say when they find out we're not on Earth anymore? And what will your parents think when they see the house trashed, Miranda?"

Miranda thought for a moment before replying. "Well I've read and seen enough mangas and anime to know that when the characters go to a different dimension, the time on Earth never really changed. They would return the moment after they left." She shrugged. "Maybe it will be the same here."

Chris looked around the forest and the mountains surrounding Alexandria. "It's nothing like I imagined. It's different the game in size and stuff. It's bigger and more real…"

"Well duh it would be more real. This is the real dimension of Final Fantasy IX," Kristin said.

Miranda looked around happily. "It's a dream come true! I've always wanted to see what it would be like to live like them." She sighed. "Maybe we can learn magic and stuff."

Kristin looked at her warily. "Are you alright? You sure you didn't knock her head on the ground?

Chris grinned slyly at Kristin. "Who knows? Maybe Kuja is around here…"

Kristin eyes lit up and looked around quickly. "Kuja?! Where?!'

Miranda and Chris laughed at Kristin as they approached the gates of Alexandria. "How are you sure that Kuja lived though?" Chris asked.

Kristin wailed. "No!! He has to be alive! It didn't really say he died!"

Miranda shook her head smiling. "You're right, though. Who knows? Only one way to find out."

Eiko had told the guards of their arrival and ran back to the group. "Come on! I'm sure you'd like to see everyone!" she said pulling Miranda into the gates.

Miranda laughed as she let herself be pulled along.

Chris looked after her and said aloud, "I've never seen her so happy."

"Neither have I," Kristin said following them. "There's still a lot I don't know about her. Even after all these years."

"Every time you see her you see something different," he said.

"Hurry up you two!" Miranda called behind her laughing. "The sooner we get there, the sooner we can see everyone!"

They ran after them to catch up, not wanted to be lost among the crowd of Alexandrians bustling in the streets. Chris and Kristin caught up with them and walked beside them trying to catch their breath. Eiko was telling Miranda all the upcoming events.

"Zidane and Garnet are going to get married soon!" Eiko said excitedly.

"Awesome!" Miranda exclaimed. "I hope we get to see it!"

They climbed into the gondola that took people to the castle and the city. Miranda listened to Eiko with rapt attention as she continued to tell them everything that was going on. They arrived to the castle in a few minutes and they exited the gondola, Eiko still talking.

The trio gasped at the grandeur of the castle that stood a few feet before them. They craned their necks back to see how far they could see. Eiko waited patiently in the doorway as they looked at the castle. "If you think the outside is cool, check out the inside!"

Indeed, the inside of the castle gave every hint of royalty. Paintings, tapestries, busts, statues, you name it. Eiko bounded up the stairs motioning them to follow. "You'll get to see the whole castle soon. I think you'd like to meet everyone first. Luckily for you, everyone came here to celebrate Zidane's and Garnet's upcoming wedding."

Kristin gasped in delight when she saw a little black mage coming toward them. "Vivi!" she cried and ran up and hugged him, lifting up the startled little mage from the ground.

Miranda almost fell down from laughing so hard. Chris was having a hard time himself trying not to fall down the floor. Vivi was struggling to get free of Kristin, thinking she was trying to squeeze him to death.

"H-help me!" he cried.

"Ahaha, Kristin, whooahahahha, let him go, hahahaha!" Miranda cried laughing.

Kristin realized what she was doing and put the little mage down gently, straightening his hat. "Sorry Vivi, but you look so huggable!"

Vivi looked at Kristin and, if he had a mouth, smiled. "It's alright. I hear that all the time. Though, how did you know my name?" he asked curiously.

Kristin looked at him mysteriously. "I know a lot of things about you, Vivi. I know a lot about your friends, too."

Vivi looked at her amazed. "Wow! Can you tell fortunes, too?"

Kristin laughed. "No, I'm not that great." She stopped when she saw someone standing at the top of the steps watching them. She couldn't believe who she saw.

Miranda, finally having stopped herself from laughing, went to Kristin wondering what her friend was staring at. Chris followed her and stood beside them looking at Miranda questioningly. Miranda smiled and patted Kristin on the back. "Well, Kristin, looks your wish as been granted."

Kristin continued to stare dumbly at the handsome, silver haired man coming down the stairs (gaah! That took me some concentration there!). Eiko ran up to him and hugged him. "Hey Uncle Kuja! Looked who I found!"

Kuja took Kristin's hand and kissed it. "Welcome to Alexandria! You don't seem to be from around here."

"Nope! They're from a planet called Earth," Eiko told him.

"Well you have traveled far then, my friends. You must be tired and hungry. I'll tell Zidane that you have arrived." He quickly went up the steps and disappeared down a corridor as Kristin kept staring dumbly at her hand.

"Kristin? Kriiiisten?" Miranda said waving her hand in front of her friend's face.

"Are you alright Ms. Kristin?" Vivi asked worriedly.

Kristin finally snapped back to reality and blushed deep red. "What? Oh…I'm fine really."

Miranda snickered. "Yea, and red as a lobster."

Kristin turned and glared at Miranda for a moment before turning to Eiko. "So where should we wait?"

Eiko looked around. "Hm…well you can sit on those chairs right there and we'll stay with you to keep you company," she said and sat on a chair.

Chris shrugged. "Sounds good." 

Miranda sat in one and blushed a little when Chris sat next to her. Kristin sat on the other side with Vivi sitting on her lap. 

Eiko continued talking until Miranda fell asleep on Chris's shoulder, tired from the long trip. Chris looked startled when he realized Miranda was sound asleep on his shoulder, but smiled. He took great care not to disturb her knowing she need her rest. They continued waiting patiently, excited to meet their favorite characters at last.

Author's Note: Well, I told you some FF9 characters would show up. Doing this in novel form makes me imagine the characters as real than in script form. Well, I hope you're liking it. It was hard for me to figure out when to end this chapter, so I just ended it before it got too long. I'm having fun humiliating my friend, hehehe…. . don't tell her that! Wait, she's going to read that when she proofs this since she _is _in the story…. Anywho…keep reviewing and stay tune for Chapter 3. 


	3. Hello Everyone!

Chapter 3: 

Chapter 3: Hello Everyone!

Miranda awoke to find that she had been sleeping on Chris's shoulder. She straightened up and stammered an apology. Chris smiled at her. "No problem." 

Miranda smiled and turned to Kristin, wondering what she was up to. She smiled at the sight she saw. Kristin was holding a sleeping Vivi, gazing fondly at the little mage. She turned to see Miranda and smiled. "Isn't he precious?"

Miranda nodded. "How long has he been asleep?"

"Not too long." Kristin grinned slyly at Miranda. "It looked like you were sleeping pretty peacefully on Chris's shoulder."

"Oh quit," Miranda muttered. She quickly looked up when she heard armor clanking toward them. _That could be only one person_, she thought smiling.

"Incomprehensible! I can't believe that thief is marrying Queen Garnet!" a loud voice boomed.

"Now, now Steiner, Zidane has proven himself don't you think?" a female voice said trying to soothe the raging knight.

"But, Beatrix! That, that, grrrr!"

Miranda, Chris, Kristin, and Eiko were trying to stifle their laughter. Vivi was awaken by Steiner's loud voice. He rubbed his eyes and looked questioningly at Kristin. Kristin smiled at the little mage and started to shake with laughter. Vivi was quite puzzled by now and looked in the direction of Steiner's booming voice.

"I tell you that thief will just disappear into the night leaving the castle with nothing!" Steiner was saying as he turned into the room where the little group was waiting trying to not to burst out laughing. Steiner looked at them, wondering why they were there. Beatrix came in a second later and smiled at the newcomers.

"Why hello there," Beatrix said bowing. "You must the guests Kuja was telling us about." She nudged Steiner roughly.

"Ow, um, I mean, welcome to Alexandria Castle!" he said hastily saluting them. "I am-"

"Aldebert Steiner, Captain of the Knights of Pluto," Miranda said casually, cutting him off smiling, "and you are the famous General Beatrix," she continued smiling at the astonished Beatrix. "I'm Miranda, and this is Chris and Kristin," she said nodding to her friends. "I would hope you would know Vivi and Eiko."

Beatrix smiled. "Of course. But how did you who we are?"

Kristin gave her a mysterious smile. "We know a lot more than you think."

Vivi nodded vigorously. "Yep they do! They know everything!"

Steiner looked astounded. "But how?"

Chris shrugged. "We've played the game."

"Game?" Beatrix and Steiner said at the same time.

"We'll tell you all in good time," Miranda said. 

They turned suddenly at the sound of approaching footsteps coming down the stairs in front of them. They weren't surprised to see Queen Garnet Til Alexandros the 17th came hurriedly down the stairs in her regular orange jumper. They were surprised to see Zidane come sliding down the banister and landed with a flip onto Steiner. Everyone tried to stifle their laughter. Zidane had closed Steiner's visor and turned his helmet so that Steiner couldn't see. Steiner was yelling at Zidane while walking with arms outstretched. The group couldn't hold it in any longer and they fell down laughing, tears trickling down their faces from laughing so hard. Zidane finally jumped down from Steiner and flipped the visor up, fixing the helmet. He grinned at the furious Steiner.

"Aw, lighten up, Rusty," Zidane said grinning. "You don't know how to have fun."

"You! You!!!" Steiner yelled shaking his fist, making his armor clank. This made everyone laugh harder.

Miranda finally managed to sit back upright and stand. She helped everyone up, and introduced her friends. Garnet smiled and motioned with a wave of her hand to follow them upstairs. "I'm sure you are wanting to see the rest of the gang. They are waiting at the dining hall. A feast has been set up in your honor of arrival."

Chris rubbed his hands together. "Great! I'm starving!"

Miranda playfully punched him in the arm. "You're always hungry!"

"So? I'm not as bad as Rusty over there," he said grinning.

Zidane slung an arm around Chris's shoulder. "You and me are going to be great pals, Chris."

Miranda had already bounded up the stairs after Eiko and called them from the railing. "Hurry up, Chris! This is way too cool!"

Zidane grinned at Chris. "Seems like your girlfriend is pretty energetic."

Chris looked at him startled. "My what?"

"What?" Zidane looked at him with a look of disbelief on his face. "Aw, come on!"

Chris looked away embarrassed. "We're just friends…" he mumbled.

Kristin walked next to Chris grinning wickedly and nudging him. "We all know you like her, Chris," she said.

Chris walked faster but acted coolly. "Now what gave you that idea?"

Zidane shrugged. "Hm, maybe that you seem to be about to run into her and you looking pretty embarrassed."

Chris kept walking. "What? How can I bump into her if I'm-whoa!" Zidane had pushed him into Miranda who had her back to them waiting on top of stairs. 

Miranda turned around startled. She saw Kristin and Zidane whistling innocently and looking away. She made a mental note to get them back somehow. She took Chris's hand and pulled him into the dining hall. "Come on! The whole gang is here!"

Chris was taken completely by surprise and stumbled after her. "Do you think you can go any faster??"

"Haha. Very funny," she said glancing back at him. She stopped to let him catch his breath. "Gee, I wouldn't think you would get tired so easily. You play soccer after all."

Chris looked at her and grinned mischievously at her. "Well, I'm not that tired. So…," he took of running. "Last one there's a rotten egg!" he cried behind him.

"Cheater!!" she yelled back and dashed after him. 

They arrived at the entrance of the dining hall panting and leaning on the door way. 

"You…cheated…," Miranda said catching her breath.

"All's…fair…," Chris replied panting.

They had caught their breath by the time the others had arrived and were arguing who had won. Kristin rolled her eyes and pushed them aside. "I'd say it was a tie. So you can a rematch another time alright?"

"I'll win the next time!" Miranda said confident.

"Yea right. By the time you get there I'll have had a sandwich," Chris said teasingly.

Miranda playfully punched him again. "You and your stomach."

As if on cue, a soft grumble was heard. Chris looked at them sheepishly. "Can't help it…I'm a growing boy!"

Zidane shook his smiling. Then he clapped his hands together and looked at them. "Well, are you guys ready to a feast?"

A resounding 'yes' answered him. He then pushed opened the double doors and the trio stared at what laid before them. There was a feast fit for a whole army laid out on the long banquet table and decorations covered the place. Vivi went to the far end and cast a spell. Fireworks lit up the whole room. 

"I've been working on that one for a while now. Luckily you guys came and could test it!" Vivi said proudly.

Kristin gave him a big hug. "Oh you're so sweet!!"

Miranda, Chris, and Kristin introduced themselves to Freya, Sir Fratley, and Amarant. Kristin looked around. "Where's Quina?"

"It's in the kitchen cooking desert," Freya told her.

"We're also missing two Genomes here," Miranda added. "Where's Kuja and Mikoto, Zidane?"

He shrugged. "Probably on their way. Mikoto was off doing her own stuff. The last time I saw her was in the gardens."

"And Kuja??" Kristin butted in.

"Probably went hunting for her." Zidane looked at her slyly. "Why would you want to know, hmmm?"

Kristin turned away quickly. "Uh, just curious that's all."

Zidane nodded. "Ah."

"Hope they don't take too long," Chris said. "I'm getting hungry."

"Do you think of anything besides your stomach?" Miranda asked teasingly.

"Uh, well, uh," Chris stammered.

Miranda looked at him questioningly then turned when they heard the doors open. Mikoto and Kuja strolled in and greeted everyone. 

"Sorry it took us so long," Mikoto apologized. "Kuja wanted to make a quick change and he took forever!"

"Did not!" Kuja retorted.

"Anything but what you had before is fine with us," Zidane muttered.

"Now that everyone is here, we can begin the feast," Garnet announced.

Everyone took a seat around the grand table. Miranda sat in between Kristin and Chris. Kuja had helped Kristin to her chair and sat next to her. Kristin kept staring at Kuja until Miranda kicked her under the table. Realizing what she had been doing, Kristin blushed and looked down. Garnet was the only one standing at the head of the table. She cleared her throat.

"I'm sure everyone is as glad as I am to have such visitors staying in Alexandria," she began. "After everyone has had their fill, our guests can tell us how they came about to arriving here on Gaia. I'm sure everyone will make them feel at home here and help them in anyway." She looked at Freya and the others. "You may stay as long as you like as well. Now that's that been said, lets eat!"

Chris filled his plate to the top and began eating with gusto. Miranda stared incredulously at him then shook her head as she filled her plate. He's worse than Quina, Miranda thought.

After awhile of hearty eating, everyone listened intently as the trio unfolded their tale. By the time they had finished, Quina had come and placed desert. It was a gigantic chocolate cake with white frosting. Miranda found herself staring at Chris again as he took a humongous slice of cake.

"How can you eat after the main course?" Miranda said in awe.

Chris shrugged. "Dunno. Must have really fast metabolism."

"I'll say. You don't even gain an ounce!"

Kristin and Kuja were getting along pretty well. Miranda couldn't help smile for her friend. _Well, her wish has come true_, she thought happily. _And so has mine. I'm finally here in Alexandria Castle eating with all the Final Fantasy IX characters! Oh I hope I'm not dreaming! _

Author's Note: Man, novel form is totally different from script form. I actually have to figure out paragraphs! Well, I hope this isn't getting boring. More excitement should come soon, hopefully. I get the tendency to keep going and going without getting anywhere. Well, see ya in Chapter 4! And keep reviewing!


	4. The Mysterious Dream

Chapter 4: 

Chapter 4: The Mysterious Dream

It was past midnight when the feast ended. Miranda, Chris, and Kristin were shown to their rooms they would be staying in while they were there. They each had similar rooms that were elaborately decorated and had their own bathroom. Kristin gasped as she realized something.

"We don't have anything to wear for tomorrow!" she wailed.

"Oh, don't worry about that," Garnet told her. "Eiko has gone to get some new clothes for you. She'll be bringing them shortly. Meanwhile you can take a nice bath."

"Sounds good to me!" Chris said and went into his room.

Miranda bowed politely to Garnet. "Thanks for your hospitality, Queen Garnet."

Garnet smiled. "You don't have to call me Queen. Garnet or Dagger is fine with me. And you don't have to bow, either."

"Alrighty!" Miranda said smiling.

Kristin rolled her eyes. "Do you have to say 'alrighty?' Why don't you just say alright, or yes, or something normal?"

Miranda stuck her tongue out at her. "I can be unusual if I want to. Free country."

Kristin sighed shaking her head. "Well, I'm going to take a nice hot back. The journey was more tiring than I thought." She said good night and closed the door.

Miranda turned back to Garnet. "Thanks again, Garnet."

"The pleasure is all mine, Miranda."

"G'night!" Miranda said and closed her door.

"Night," Garnet called back and walked away shaking her head smiling. "Such interesting guests we have. I wonder why they came…" 

In her room, Miranda had taken a quick bath and had already changed into a set of clothes that Eiko had left. It was a simple lavender night gown which she wore under a white robe. She was brushing her hair when she heard a knock on her door. 

"Who is it?" she called.

"It's me," Kristin answered.

"Me who?"

"You know very well it's me, Kristin!" she said in mock annoyance.

"Tut tut. Improper grammar. It's supposed to be 'It is I, Kristin'" Miranda said smiling as she opened the door.

"Please! I don't want you to mention anything about school here," Kristin said as she sat on the bed. 

Miranda laughed. "Alrighty. So how do you like your room?"

Kristin sighed happily. "It's everything I've dreamed of! Have you lain in the beds yet? They are sooooo comfy that you would never want to get up again."

"I'm sure they are." Miranda stifled a yawn. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to bed, so shoo!" she said waving her arms at Kristin.

"Alright, night!" Kristin said closing the door after her.

_Rats_, Miranda thought, _I can't listen to any of my FF CDs. Oh well_. She removed the covers and slipped into the covers. _Kristin was right_, she thought sleepily. _These beds are comfy_. She turned off the light and snuggled deeper into the covers. She was soon sleeping peacefully anticipating the next morning. 

In her dreams, she kept seeing a bright light. It always appeared far away and when Miranda neared it, a sword flickered, then disappeared. Suddenly she found herself back in Alexandria Castle, walking down a dim lit corridor. As she continued to walk farther down, she heard the sound of rushing water and voices chanting in the air:

"If thy heart is gold and pure,

Then seek thy blade if thou desire.

Beyond a wall made of water,

Is a sword forged by a spirit of fire.

Not in the castle,

Nor in the woods,

But by the forest of evil

Is where the blade once and still stood.

If thou art brave to face such perils,

Then seek thy blade marked by fate.

One of three warriors from the sky,

Wield thy blade to destroy Democlese's hate!"

Miranda woke with a start after the last chant. She rubbed her forehead and walked out onto the balcony. The sun was beginning to rise over the mountains. She leaned on the rail and pondered about the dream. She still remembered distinctively what the voices said. _I wonder what it all meant_, she pondered. _And who was Democlese?_ she thought shaking. Before she had woken, she saw a man with an evil grin on his face. He had long black hair and dark eyes. What scared her the most was that she looked a lot like him!

She walked back into the room and washed up and changed. It was a simple white blouse and jeans. Eiko knew what she was doing when she picked out my clothes, she thought smiling. When she looked into the mirror, the image of Democlese came back into her mind, so she looked away shaking her head. _There is no way_, she thought. _It was probably just a regular dream_. But she highly doubted it. After she had made her bed she sat on a chair and thought about her dream, going over the riddle again. She turned her head as a knock came from her door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Chris," he replied.

Miranda opened a door to see a very puzzled Chris. "What's up?"

"I think I am very lost and I'm starving!"

Miranda shook her head in disbelief. "How can you be hungry after all you have eaten last night?"

Chris shrugged. "Well, does it help that I dreamt I was running the marathon and then had to play a soccer tournament?"

Miranda laughed. "I suppose so. Is Kristin awake?"

"I don't know."

"Well there's only one way to find out," she said and walked across to Kristin's room. She knocked on the door. "Kristin are you up?"

There was no reply, so she turned the door handle. The room was empty, everything neat and the bed made.

"Looks like she already left," Chris said.

"Well, I hope she isn't lost. I remember where we have to go, so no fear."

They walked down the hallway in silence. Miranda kept thinking back to her dream. I wonder what it means, she thought. And that weird message. It's like engraved into my mind now.

"A penny for you thoughts?" Chris asked.

Miranda looked up startled. "What?"

Chris chuckled. "You must have been thinking hard. Do you mind telling me what's wrong?"

"Well, it's about a dream I had last night," she said. "It was really weird. I kept seeing this bright light and when I walked toward it, I saw, if just for a second, a sword. Then it would disappear. Suddenly I found myself walking through this dim lit corridor in Alexandria Castle. I heard the sound of rushing water and then farther down, I heard voices."

"Voices?"

"Yea, it was strange. I still remember exactly what they were saying."

"Hey guys! Wait up!"

They turn around to see Kristin running towards them. They stop and waited patiently for her as she came up panting.

"Phew! You can get lost easily here!" she exclaimed breathless.

Miranda smiled. "You should have been paying more attention when they were showing us around instead of looking at Kuja all the time."

"What? I did pay attention!" she said hastily. "I just forgot!"

Chris snickered. "Yea, to Kuja talking. I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't even hear a single word he said."

"Oh you guys!" Kristin said groaning. 

Miranda laughed. "Well, we're almost there. I'll tell the rest of my dream after we've eaten. Maybe Garnet can help me."

"What dream?" Kristin asked curiously.

"Didn't you hear?" Chris said. "She said she will tell after we've eaten."

Miranda didn't pay attention to them as they argued on. She looked around the hall way, admiring the portraits of all the rulers that have lived in Alexandria Castle_. I still can't believe Queen Brahne could give birth to a daughter that looked identical to Garnet_, she thought shaking her head. 

Sounds from the kitchen were reaching their ears as they turned the corner to the dining hall. They entered the dining hall to be greeted by everyone already there, waiting patiently for them. They took their seats while saying good morning to everyone.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Miranda said apologetically. 

"Don't worry," Freya said from across the table. "Garnet, Zidane, Kuja, Mikoto, Vivi, Steiner, and Beatrix haven't arrived yet."

"Hey Miranda!" Eiko said bounding up to her chair. 

Miranda smiled warmly at the little girl and lifted her up onto her lap. "Morning, Eiko. Thank you for the clothes. They fit my tastes perfectly."

Eiko smiled back. "I thought so. You don't look like one who would wear a dress."

"She wouldn't be caught dead in a dress if she could help it," Kristin said while sipping some juice.

"Well, maybe for special occasions or something," Miranda said.

"The only time I've seen you in a skirt or dress is on dress up days in school," Chris said. "Every other time, you were wearing jeans before they put up that new, stupid dress code."

"And how I hate it!" Miranda said annoyed. "I guess it's not so bad since I can wear khakis, but still! I love my jeans!"

"Well good thing we have some here," Eiko said giggling. 

Kristin looked around. "Where's Vivi?"

Eiko shrugged. "Last time I saw him he was heading this way."

"I'm right here," he said as he entered the dining hall.

Right after him came in, the others appeared with Steiner shouting.

Chris groaned. "What is Sir Rustalot groaning about this time?"

"Hm, Sir Rustalot…I like it," Zidane said thoughtfully as he helped Garnet into her chair and sat. "What do you think, Rusty?"

Steiner was fuming. "Insolent scoundrels!" he yelled while shaking his fists at Zidane and Chris who were laughing so hard they nearly fell out of their seats.

"I'll take scoundrel, but I'm not insolent!" Chris retorted in between fits of laughter.

Beatrix was trying to calm Steiner down. "Now, now, Steiner. They're just joking!"

"Could never take a joke could he?" Amarant said casually as he served himself some bacon and eggs.

"Why you…!" Steiner shouted on. 

Beatrix looked apologetically at everyone. "He hasn't been feeling himself lately."

"Probably be even worse!" Chris said bursting out loud with fresh laughter.

"Hoho! I don't think he's ever felt himself ever! Haha!" Zidane added falling out his chair laughing, clutching his sides. 

Miranda couldn't help herself from giggling a little. "Come now you two," she said putting a mock stern face on. "Be nice to Captain Steiner. I'm sure after a hearty breakfast, everyone will be more at ease."

Garnet smiled at Miranda. "Well said. The same thing I was going to say!"

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to take over."

Garnet laughed. "Oh don't worry. I don't mind at all! You can do it as often as you like."

By now Chris and Zidane had recovered and were sitting calmly at the table. Beatrix had managed to pull Steiner down to his chair, though he was muttering under his breath still raging.

Garnet smiled at everyone. "Well now that everyone is here, we can have a hearty breakfast as Miranda said. So, dig in!"

Everyone did just that. After a nice, long breakfast, Miranda told everyone her dream. She had a troubled look when she told about Democlese and how alike they looked.

Garnet patted her arm comforting. "I'm sure we can get to the bottom of this soon. I'll send for Doctor Tot to help."

"You mean the guy with the big nose?" Kristin blurted out.

Miranda glared at her. "How many times do I have to tell you? It's rude to call him a big nose!"

At that precise moment, Doctor Tot had materialized out of nowhere chuckling. "It's alright, Ms. Miranda. I've been called worse before."

Kristin looked at him sheepishly. "Sorry, Doctor Tot."

"Apologies accepted. I couldn't help overhearing your conversation earlier, Miranda. And I think I already have the answer to your questions."

"Really, Doctor Tot?" Garnet asked earnestly.

Doctor Tot smiled. "Of course! Anyone who wants to know as well, please follow me to the library," he said as he walked out. 

Everyone followed him, Miranda and Chris in the front. They marveled at all the books located there.

"If this is big, then wait 'til we see Daguerro!" Miranda gasped.

"I know," Chris said. "In the game it looks small!"

Doctor Tot motioned them to come to a book shelf filled with past documents and records of the Alexandrian families and rulers. He picked out a book and blew the dust off. "This should have the answers," he said as he opened it. "Now let me see…ah yes!" He pointed to a page. "Garnet, read this if you will, please."

"Certainly," she replied as she placed the book on the desk for all to see. "Now lets see…this is the records of the 5th Alexandrian generation." She scanned down the page and her eyes opened wide. "Oh my…it seems that there was a great war during this time and all, save two of the family, survived. They were both brothers, one older and one younger. The older brother, Democlese, was supposed to take the throne, but the younger brother, Alexander V, ended up taking the throne. He was more well liked and the people knew he would rule the justly. Democlese, on the other hand, was known as a devious, scheming, conniving…well the recorder didn't like him did he? Anyway, Democlese had since then plotted to try to overthrow Alexander, but without success. He was finally banished from Alexandria and no one had ever heard from him again. But he had vowed that one day, he'll destroy his brother's family line." She looked up. "That's about it, except for this note that he used to practice sorcery. I wonder if we have a family portrait or something so we could see what he looked like."

"Most likely in the Royal Gallery, Your Majesty," Beatrix suggested.

"Excellent, Beatrix," Doctor Tot said. "And interesting that Democlese practiced sorcery. Most likely the evil kind no doubt."

"But that was hundreds of years ago," Miranda said. "How could he seek out revenge now?"

"Ah, but sorcerers were known to have long life spans," Doctor Tot told her. 

"So that maniac could still be here?" Zidane asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid." He turned back to Miranda. "Could you repeat what those ancient voices told you in your dream, Miranda? I'd like to record it and maybe help figure out the riddle."

"Sure," Miranda replied. "Ready?"

"Whenever you are," Doctor Tot said, quill pen poised.

She took a deep breath. "Alright, here it is:

If thy heart is gold and pure,

Then seek thy blade if thou desire.

Beyond a wall made of water,

Is a sword forged by a spirit of fire.

Not in the castle,

Nor in the woods,

But by the forest of evil

Is where the blade once and still stood.

If thou art brave to face such perils,

Then seek thy blade marked by fate.

One of three warriors from the sky,

Wield thy blade to destroy Democlese's hate."

Doctor Tot scribbled it down hurriedly and looked up when he had finished. "Hm, yes, quite interesting."

"And when it said three warriors, I saw Chris and Kristin, also," she added.

"Hm, so now this includes all of you," he said looking at the trio. "Anything else?"

"When it said Democlese, I saw a glimpse of his face." She shuddered. "It really freaked me out because he looked just like me. Oh, and before this, I kept seeing a bright light that turned out to be a sword."

"Thank you, Miranda," he said as he jotted this down. "I'll try to help you out. You three have been sent here for a reason, and we will soon see what that reason was."

"Well, obviously, Miranda gets a sword," Kristin pointed out. "I wonder what we'll get."

Chris shrugged. "Only time will tell."

Author's Note: Do you like it? I made up these names of the past rulers so don't go try researching them up or anything ^^ Please keep reviewing. This story might be veeerrry long. Depends how I set this all up. ::shrugs:: Novel form writing is way different than script writing. I think I like script writing better, no matter what other people say. But since I started in novel form, I might as well keep going. Now, the riddle is really simple. I would think that you could figure it out. Want to give it shot before it is revealed later on in the story though I have no clue when that is? ::shrugs:: You can if you want. See who all the braniac people are…j/k! See you in Chapter 5!


	5. Uh Oh! Spaghettio!

Chapter 5: The Search Begins

Chapter 5: Uh oh! Spaghettio!

_Why are we here?_ Miranda kept asking herself. _What does all this mean? What's going to happen? Am I who I thought I was or someone different?_

"Miranda? Mirrrrrrraaaaaandaaaaa!"

Miranda snapped out off her reverie and saw Eiko standing in front of her face full of concern. 

"You alright?" Eiko asked.

Miranda smiled at Eiko. "Yea. I'm just thinkin' about all of this stuff."

Kristin picked up a book. "So what else is new?"

Kuja walked up to her and looked over her shoulder. "What are you looking at, Milady?"

Miranda and Chris stared at him incredulously. "Milady???!!!" they both cried.

Kristin glared at them then smiled warmly at Kuja. "This play. 'I Want to be Your Canary' by Lord Avon. I hear it's a good play."

Kuja nodded. "A classic. I have memorized it by heart." He recited a few lines as Kristin listened entranced. 

Miranda and Chris turned away stifling their laughter. "Milady???? Kristin a lady??????? Impossible!!" Miranda snickered.

Chris shook with silent laughter. "That Kuja is a talker that's for sure. I still don't see what she sees in him."

Miranda smiled. "I gave up trying ages ago. I think it's because of his power and, like you say, his talk. She didn't like the way he dressed in the game though, that's for sure."

Zidane came up between them and slung his arms around their shoulders. "Who did? We kept telling him to change and if it wasn't your Kristin friend, he probably wouldn't have done it sooner." He smiled slyly. "Though I'd be careful if I were her. He could easily sweep her off her feet."

Miranda raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? What do you think of your brother?"

Zidane leaned against a table and shrugged. "Hm, after the Iifa Tree incident, I'd say a perfectionist, a fancy talker, though nice, gentlemanly, polite, mannerly…"

"In other words a fancy pants guy that girls swoon over?" Chris said.

Zidane smiled. "Perfect! Hehe, you guys know your stuff don't ya?"

Miranda shrugged. "I dunno. I'm the quiet, loner type."

"Hm, you don't seem to be alone a lot, being that Chris here is always next to you."

Miranda blushed, walked up the stairs, and cleared her throat. "Well, uh, I'm going to go out some. This library is getting kinda stuffy."

Eiko bounded up to her. "Can Vivi and I come?"

"Sure thing, kiddo."

Vivi came up to them. "Yay! We can show you all the great places around the castle!"

Eiko disappeared and came back pulling a reluctant Chris with her. "He looked kinda bored so I thought he would you like to come."

Miranda glanced back at the table and saw Zidane looking away and whistling. She shook her head and turned back to the group. "Well lets get goin'! Times a wastin'!" 

"You're starting to talk like Ruby," Vivi said as he walked in between Miranda and Chris. 

"I am, am I?" Miranda said absently. "Well, I could start talking like Kuja, but I won't."

Eiko sighed with relief. "Good, 'cause I can't stand the way he talks!"

Miranda chuckled. "Come here, wanna piggy back ride?"

Eiko eyes got big. "Really?"

"Sure thing, kiddo."

Eiko got on Miranda's back and gave her a kick. "Don't call me kiddo or I'll kick you harder!"

"That hurt, you little beast," Miranda said with mock annoyance. "Alright, time for this horse to run away!"

"What's a hor-whoa!!" Eiko yelled.

Miranda had dashed off down the hall, nearly unseating the unsuspecting Eiko. Chris placed Vivi on his back and winked at him. "Well, we can't leave two ladies off on their own can we?"

"Y-you won't let me fall w-will you?" Vivi asked clinging tightly to Chris's neck.

"If you stop choking me I won't!" Chris said gasping.

"Whoops…sorry," Vivi apologized as he let go.

"S'alright, kiddo. Hang on!" he yelled as he dashed off after Miranda, who had already disappeared down the stairs. Eiko could still be heard screaming throughout the whole palace, including the library.

Freya smiled. "Looks like they're having fun."

"Kids…make more noise than needed," Amarant said leaning against a bookshelf. 

"Well no one asked for your opinion," Sir Fratley said. (didn't know he was here did ya, huh? ^^ Heh, kinda forgot about him actually….)

"Whatever," Amarant said and walked out.

Freya shook her head. "He is an interesting character, that Amarant."

"Hmph. Don't even know why he's even here," Steiner said arrogantly.

"Steiner," Beatrix said, "is something bothering you? You've been more moody than usual lately."

Steiner looked at her indignantly. "More moody than usual? Are you implying that I'm a moody person, Beatrix? An angry, arrogant, irritable man?"

"In a word, yes," Zidane answered.

Steiner shook his fist at him, his armor clanking. "You have no respect, you rogue! How dare you say I'm a person such as that!"

Zidane raised an eyebrow. "I think you've been hangin' around Kuja too much. You're startin' to talk like him."

Steiner was fuming. He opened and closed his mouth as if to speak but nothing came out. 

Beatrix raised her hands and looked at the ceiling. "Why me?"

Mikoto just watched blankly. (forgot about her….)

Doctor Tot and Garnet were puzzling over some books on a far table. Kuja and Kristin had joined them. 

"A sword forged by a spirit of fire?" Doctor Tot asked aloud. "Do they mean by one with a fierce spirit or something that can control fire?"

"Like Bahamut or Ifrit?" Kristin asked.

"Exactly. But I doubt eidolons made swords."

"What about Hades, that synthesis in Memoria?" Garnet asked.

"No, I don't think so. He's a synthesizer, not a blacksmith," Professor Tot said shaking his head sadly. "This is quite a puzzle."

"Do we really need to be thinking of who made the sword?" Kuja asked. "Why not figure out where it is hidden?"

"Yes, that would be a better idea," Kristin readily agreed.

"I'm afraid I'm not that good with these kind of riddles," Doctor Tot said sadly. 

"If only Miranda was here," Kristin said. "She might have thought something up."

Garnet suddenly swayed to the side and was about to collapse when Zidane caught her. "Garnet?! What's wrong?!" Zidane cried.

Everyone rushed to them and Professor Tot shooed them off some. "Let her have some space."

Garnet's eyes flickered open and saw Zidane's worried face looking down at her. She smiled weakly and tried to stand. She staggered and Zidane caught her again.

"You'd better stay off your feet," Zidane suggested.

"I'm alright, really," Garnet kept saying.

Doctor Tot shook his head. "Now, young lady, I think you should go straight to bed. Zidane, will you take her?"

"Yea, sure thing, Doc," he said as Garnet hopped on his back. "Ready?"

"Yea…"

"Steiner, Beatrix, come with us please."

They followed them as everyone else looked on worriedly. 

"She's got the curse."

Everyone turned around and looked at Mikoto, who had spoken. 

"What was that, Mikoto?" Kuja asked.

"It's really quite obvious," she said as she picked up the book on the family heritage. "Remember, the book says that Democlese had vowed to destroy his brother's family line. If I'm not mistaken, Queen Garnet is a descendent of Alexander V."

"Then Garnet is Democlese's target!" Kristin said, wide eyed with horror. "We've got to get Miranda, Chris, Eiko, and Vivi back! They've got to know!"

"Fratley and I will take care of that," Freya said. "You four go up and aid Garnet. We'll be back soon." And with that, they jumped up the stairs and ran down the hallway as the others quickly headed to Garnet's chamber.

Outside, Miranda noticed the sky darkening. "Hm, is it supposed to rain today? It was nice and sunny earlier."

Eiko looked up and held out a hand. "Well, it hasn't started raining yet. But Mikoto said there was a chance of some rain."

Chris and Vivi had caught up with them and looked up. Vivi looked at them. "Are we still going to go out?" A loud thunder followed his words, making Vivi jump up three feet.

"Does that answer your question?" Eiko said.

A moment later, Freya and Fratley jumped down from the roof and landed in front of them. "We've got to go back. Garnet is deathly ill."

Miranda looked at her shocked. "What? But she was fine just earlier!"

"Just go in, please. We will tell you on the way," Fratley said gravely.

They hurried back inside and ran to Garnet's chamber. Chris carried Vivi knowing he would stumble. They burst through the door, their worst fears confirmed. Nurses surrounded the bed, while the Royal Doctor treated Garnet. She was coughing and shivering. She had turned pale and drifted in and out of consciousness. Zidane held her hand holding back the tears threatening to fall.

Zidane felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Miranda staring at Garnet. A second look made his eyes widen. What he saw in her eyes was something he had never even thought of to see in a person like herself. Chris and Kristin also saw the look in their friend's eyes. They were burning with hatred and anger, tinting to a redish color. 

"Well, it is now clear that we must find the sword as soon as possible," she said, her voice calm and firm. "No doubt it is the work of Democlese." She turned to Chris and Kristin, her eyes back to normal. "I know not of what it is to be suspected of you, my friends. But, we will work together to defeat him, along with our new allies," she said waving to the other FF9 characters. 

"Then I suggest you start tomorrow at dawn," Doctor Tot said. "I think you will need to start by the Evil Forest. It said that the sword is located by the forest of evil. There is only one forest of evil, and that's the Evil Forest. The rest I do not know."

Miranda nodded to Doctor Tot and looked at the others. She turned her head back to Garnet when she heard her talk.

"May you find the sword, Miranda. And Kristin," she coughed, then turned her head to Kristin. "Miranda has told me of how you wanted to be a summoner." She smiled weakly. "You can use my rod and gems. They are in that chest behind you."

Kristin turned around and opened the chest. She slowly took out the fine rod, feeling the magic within it. She saw where the gems could be placed and placed them in the appropriate slots. She nodded at Garnet, who smiled.

"Eiko, I hope you will help her learn her new abilities."

Eiko gulped, knowing she had an important job. "Sure thing."

Garnet closed her eyes and slept. Everyone looked at each other, not knowing what to do. Doctor Tot got up and shooed them out. 

"Lets let Garnet have some rest." He looked at Zidane, who was still sitting on the bed stroking Garnet's hair. "You may stay if you like, Zidane."

"Thank you," he said not looking up. "Can you call Chris back in here?"

Doctor Tot did as he was asked and Chris quietly walked up to Zidane. Zidane looked at him and gave a small smile. "Looks like I'm going to stay here and keep Garnet company. You'll have to lead the group."

Chris looked at him astonished. "Me? The leader?"

"What you don't think your good enough?" He gave a small laugh and walked to another chest. He opened it and took out his Ultima Weapon. He handed it to Chris. "You can use this on your journey. I'm sure you can handle it?"

Chris took it and was amazed at how light it was. "I got a question for you…where do you put this when you're not battling?"

Zidane smiled mysteriously. "Can't tell you that."

"Well how do you expect me to carry this big thing? It's taller than me!" He held it standing straight up. It was at least three feet taller.

"Well, it can split into two like this." Zidane took the weapon and pulled it apart at the middle. "Not that hard. Now, it's only four feet long each. Do you need a scabbard or something?"

"It would come in handy."

"Hm…" he rummaged through the chest and pulled out a big tangle of leather straps. "Lets see now…slip this over here…buckle this strap…under here…voila! The sheaths are behind you crissed crossed to place each of the blades. You put it in blade first so you can grab the pole parts."

Chris looked dumbfounded at the contraption. "How will I ever get out of this??"

Zidane waved a hand. "Easy. I had taken it apart thinking I wouldn't need it. Just unbuckle this strap here," he pointed, "and it'll slip off."

Chris tried and sure enough it did. He buckled it back on and shook hands with Zidane. "Thanks. I hope I bring it back unscratched."

"No problem. Just be careful with it and that the blades are connected firmly. You should hear a click. And you know about the magic stuff I should think." 

"Yea…I think…well, I guess I'd better get going. Got a long day ahead of us."

Zidane walked him to the door. "You got that right. If you need any help, just contact the Tantalus Brothers in Lindblum."

Chris saluted. "Aye, aye!" He turned and marched out to where everyone awaited him downstairs.

Zidane shook his head and closed the door. He sat next to Garnet and held her hand looking at the rain still falling outside the window. _I hope they defeat him in time_.

Author's Note: Aha! The plot thickens! Well, actually it is the main plot so it, er, couldn't really thicken, but anyway…so how are you liking it? Sheesh this is so hard! I forgot what the thingy to hold the two pieces of the Ultima Weapon was called (I don't think it's a scabbard) so I gave no definite name. Now that I think about, it still could be troublesome to carry that thing…o well! Don't hurt me! Well, lets see what will happen in Chapter 6! And keep reviewing!


	6. The Search

Chapter 6: The Search

It was still raining the next day. Nonetheless, the group prepared for the search of the sword and Democlese. Beatrix and Steiner had supplied Miranda with a sword from the armory to use until she got her own. They discussed the plan over breakfast. Kristin glanced at the two empty seats at the head of the table.

"I hope Garnet will be okay," she said sadly.

"We'll make that Democlese pay for what he did," Miranda said with a look of determination in her eyes. "He made a big mistake. And that was to hurt one my friends."

Freya smiled across the table. "There's more than meets the eye about you, Miranda. Who would suspect that a quiet girl like you would have a fighter's spirit."

"What can she do?" Amarant asked. "She's just a kid."

Miranda ignored the comment. "So who all is coming?"

"Steiner and Beatrix are staying to protect the castle," Mikoto said. "I think Quina is, too."

"That's a relief!" Chris said relieved. "We'd have problems if that thing came with us!"

"Well, it would be useful in eating the enemies you know," Kuja said and took a sip of his drink.

"Well, that makes me, Chris, Kristin, Eiko, Vivi, Freya, Fratley, Kuja, Mikoto, and Amarant," Miranda said. "Ten in all. That's good I think."

"How are we going to get to the Evil Forest?" Eiko asked.

"The North Gate should take us near there," Fratley said.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Miranda said, standing up. "Lets get goin'! Meet you at the front of the castle."

Everyone left the table and went to get whatever they needed to bring for the journey. Miranda unsheathed her sword and tried a few moves. It seemed familiar to her.

"Seems like you once used a sword before."

Miranda whirled around to face the speaker and relaxed when she saw it was just Beatrix. "I've never used a sword before, really. This is the first time."

Beatrix walked around her. "Is that so? Well lets see what you can do. You'll need to know how to defend yourself with a sword."

She suddenly swung out at Miranda in a blink of an eye. Miranda quickly got out of the way and her sword clashed with Beatrix's. Steel clashed upon steel as the mock battle continued. Miranda had backed Beatrix up to a wall, but Beatrix rolled and stood up behind her. Miranda whirled around and locked her sword with hers. Beatrix smiled at her and dropped her sword to her side.

"Whew! I haven't had a fight like that in ages! You sure you haven't used a sword before?"

Miranda stood amazed as she realized what she had gone through. "I'm positive! I've never even really seen an actual sword!"

Beatrix shook her head in disbelief. "Well, I don't know what it is, but I think you don't need anymore practice!"

Miranda sheathed the sword behind her back and then noticed that a crowd had gathered. They all stood gaping at her, not believing what they had seen.

Kristin was the first one to say something. "Well, ahem, that was, er, very, uh, breathtaking!"

Miranda smiled at them. "Yea. And when I encounter a monster, I'll take their breath away. But they won't be able to take another one. Especially Democlese."

Chris and Kristin looked at each other worriedly. They've never seen this side of Miranda before and wondered if she was still the same person. The stared at her.

Miranda shifted uncomfortably. "Uh, hehe, ahem, well, lets going shall we?" She hastily left and leaned against a wall outside the castle. She took out the sword and gazed at her reflection from the razor sharp, double edged blade. She saw herself as a regular girl, not a warrior. But when she was fighting Beatrix, she instinctively knew what to do. She shook her head and sheathed the sword as her friends came out. She smiled at them and bounded ahead, stopping by the fountain.

"Well, she's energetic as ever," Amarant commented. "I think what she said was a kind of bluff."

Mikoto shook her head. "I don't think so. I saw her eyes. She meant what she said."

They boarded the awaiting boat and crossed over to the city of Alexandria. They stocked up on potions, phoenix downs, a couple of tents, eye drops, remedies, etc. Then they went to see if they needed any new armor. They dropped by Ruby's mini theatre to find it empty.

"Must be in Lindblum," Fratley mused.

They left Alexandria and passed through North Gate (don't ask where it is, they just did. Had to find some way…). They had reached the base of the mountains in the evening, and decided to camp in a wooded area near the evil forest. Vivi cast a small fire spell to create a fire (duh…) and they made some dinner.

Chris stretched and sat against a tree. "Nothin' happenin' yet. Guess we'd better enjoy the peace while it lasts."

"We always encounter so many monsters in the game," Kristin grumbled. "Good thing we haven't here." She swatted a fly that was buzzing around her. "Dumb bugs…"

Miranda assembled the tent. "Ah, quit complaining," she teased. "You're supposed to be tough."

Chris smirked. "You don't see dainty Kuja over there complaining do you?"

"I am not dainty!" Kuja said haughtily. "I can blast you into smithereens you know." He sipped some tea.

Miranda shook her head at both of them. "Can't we all just get along?"

"Sssh! Quiet everyone," Freya said suddenly. Immediately everyone froze. They heard a rustling in the bushes not far from them. Freya silently jumped up to a branch and peered down on the spot. She skillfully threw her lance.

"KUPO!!!" A moogle shot out from the bushes and plunged into Eiko. "Kupo!!!!"

"Mog!!! You're back!!" Eiko cried with joy as she hugged Mog.

Freya retrieved her lance and walked back to the group. "Good thing I wasn't aiming at her."

Mog turned and glared at Freya. "Kupo!!! Ku popo kup!!" ( . don't ask.)

"Now Mog, Freya didn't know it was you," Eiko said, trying to comfort the highly upset moogle. "Anyway, why and how did you come back?"

Mog waved her arms wildly in the air as she told her story. "Kupo, ku popo kup kupopoku kup kupo kupo!" ( . again don't ask.)

Everyone stared at the moogle, everyone but Eiko not understanding a single word she was saying. Eiko just nodded understandingly as Mog continued.

"Well I'm you came back Mog. I missed you so much!"

Mog hugged Eiko. "Kupo popo kup!"

Miranda smiled. "We all know what Mog said that time. 'Me too!'"

"Takes a lot of words to say that," Amarant said.

"Who asked you?" Eiko retorted. She gazed fondly at Mog. "Wait until they see you as Madeen, Mog!"

Mog jumped up excitedly. "Kupo!"

Vivi yawned. "I'm tired…"

"Lets get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us," Kristin said as she picked a spot inside the tent.

"Amazing that ten people can fit in here," Chris said.

"Well, actually twelve people," Miranda corrected him. "I made sure there was more than enough room so you can move around."

"I'll take first watch," Fratley volunteered. "We'd best keep our guard up."

"Good idea," Freya said. "I'll watch with you. Then Chris and Miranda, Kuja and Kristin, Amarant and…Eiko, Mikoto and Vivi." She looked at them. "Sound good?"

"Why do I have to be with him?!" Eiko wailed pointing at Amarant.

"You think I like it any better?" Amarant snorted.

Freya smiled wickedly at them. "You two need to learn to get along. Anyway, Mikoto, Vivi, you might not do watch tonight, but if you do, most likely it'll be morning soon. So you can go ahead an make breakfast. That goes for everyone that has watch duty last. We'll keep rotating."

"Alright. Sounds good." Chris laid down. "Since Miranda and I got second watch, might as well get some shut eye."

The night went by uneventful and everyone felt cheerful and refreshed in the morning. They doused the fire and headed toward the Evil Forest. What they noticed first was the eerie silence around them. Freya and Fratley scouted ahead.

"Something's up," Fratley said under his breath to Freya. "It's never been this quiet."

"I agree," she murmured back. (murmured…interesting word ) "Better tell the others to keep their guard up."

At the precise moment, they heard a scream behind them and ran back to the direction of the group. They hid behind some trees and tried to figure out what to do. The group was surrounded by a pack of Fangs, twenty in all. Everyone had their weapons out, ready to strike, but were unsure on what to do.

"Well, you guys have been in battles before, what should we do?" Kristin asked.

"I'm not sure…," Eiko said reluctantly. "I've never been in a battle where we're surrounded!"

"Well, we're not that much outnumbered," Miranda said. "Each of us could take out at least two apiece."

"Couldn't Vivi cast a spell or something?" Chris asked.

"I can't do it on all though," Vivi said. "The way they are positioned, I'd be lucky to get a couple."

"Well, it's better than nothing," Miranda said. "And Freya and Fratley are up there somewhere," she whispered. "They can take out two. Go for it Vivi!"

"O-okay…uh…FIRA!" He cast out the Fira spell and five Fangs were killed. They vanished into thin air.

"Well, I guess they do vanish in real life," Chris commented.

The Fangs charged at the group from all sides and the group retaliated. Freya and Fratley killed off two others. Soon, none of the monsters were left.

Miranda wiped her blade on the grass. "Good thing those Fangs have a low HP," she commented. "Only takes one swipe and poof!"

Chris twirled the Ultima Weapon, mimicking Zidane's stance. "This thing is awesome! I could kill off two at a time."

Kristin shuddered. "Okay, enough with the killing. Can we continue?"

Freya nodded. "That would be wise. Night seems to come earlier in here."

They continued trekking through the forest, continually stopping at the sound of a rustling in the foliage around them. Freya lead them through, with Fratley in the rear. They talked in hushed tones, not wanting to attract monsters. They were careful to walk quietly, taking care not to tread on dry twigs or leaves. Vivi stumbled on a root and Kristin helped him up. After an hour or so, they reached the small spring and drank it's health replenishing water.

"Where should we camp, Freya?" Miranda asked after she had taken a sip from the spring.

Freya leaned on her spear thoughtfully. "Hm, I'd say an hour more. There's an overhang by the waterfall. We'd be safer there."

Eiko jumped to her feet. "Waterfall? Miranda, repeat that riddle thingy again!"

"Okay," she said puzzled and repeated it. (not going to bother typing it again.)

Eiko jumped up and down excitedly. "Of course!! Behind a wall of water!" (I'm sure everyone would have figured that out by now…)

Miranda eyes lighted up, the answer dawning on her. "The waterfall!! It's behind the waterfall!!" She grabbed Eiko's hands and jumped up and down excitedly as they kept saying, "The waterfall!!"

Amarant snorted. "Hmph. Can't even act their own age."

The two girls ignored him and ran, following the stream. "Come on!!"

Kristin sighed. "Well, lets follow them before we lose them."

The group ran and caught up with them. Fueled with excitement, the group continued running and reach the overhang in less than an hour. The leaned against each other gasping for breath. They could see the stars clearly now.

Mikoto unpacked the tent. "Whew! The day seemed to go by fast! I'm going to set up the tent while the rest of you get dinner ready."

A few minutes later, the group sat around a smile fire and ate some dinner. They could hear the waterfall nearby and Miranda quivered with excitement.

"I can't wait 'til dawn!" she exclaimed. "I'll have my very own sword!"

"Tch," Kristin snorted. "Remember, it's not a toy but a lethal weapon."

Miranda gave her a withering glance. "I know. I'm not like some kid."

"You sure act like one a lot," Amarant retorted then went back to eating.

"Who asked you anyway?" Miranda said and sat on a boulder a little away from them, facing the waterfall.

Chris joined her. "Ah, they're just joking with you."

Miranda gave him a small smile. "Yea I know." She turned back to the waterfall.

They sat back to back, each thinking their own thoughts.

"Hey, Chris," Miranda said suddenly.

"What?"

"How come you wanted to come to my house to help me on my FF7 game?"

"Hm, well, I wanted you to hurry up and finish it."

She looked at him. "That it?"

Chris looked away. "I guess."

"I see."

Eiko, Vivi, and Kristin were spying on them behind some bushes. Eiko turned angrily at them. "That's it??? That's it???? I can't believe that!"

Vivi and Kristin covered her mouth. "Ssshh!!!" Kristin whispered. "Keep it down!"

"We don't want them to know we're spying on them," Vivi whispered. "Though I don't know why I'm even doing this…"

They looked back at the two, who were back to sitting back to back thinking their own thoughts. Kristin sighed impatiently. "Is that all they're going to do?? Just sit and think???"

Eiko shrugged. "Looks like it."

Vivi tugged their sleeves. "Look! Miranda's getting up!"

They quickly returned to their spying and watched to see what was going to happen, if anything at all.

Miranda turned to Chris. "Soooo…what would you be doing now if you were back home?" she asked as she twirled her blade.

Chris leaned back on the boulder and gazed up at the stars. "I dunno. Probably replaying my game or homework or something. You?"

Miranda sat on the bank, gazing into the water. "I dunno. Probably the same."

Eiko was getting really aggravated. "Gaaah!! This is hopeless! They're getting nowhere fast!"

Kristin put a staying hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure they'll grow to like each other again soon."

Eiko looked at her quizzically. "Again?"

Kristin nodded. "They liked each other last year, but they didn't really keep in touch during the summer, so they don't know what's going on. But they seem to be still friends."

"Just friends? I think there's something more," Eiko said. "I mean, they're together a lot whether they know it or not."

"I think Chris isn't telling the whole truth," Vivi said hesitantly.

"I agree," Kristin said. "But lets get back to the group. I don't think anything is going to be happening."

Eiko stifled a yawn. "And I'm getting tired. I'm exhausted from all that running."

The trio quietly left their spot and went to the tent to settle for the night. Miranda and Chris were still in the same position they were before.

Miranda cleared her throat and stood up. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to get back to camp. We got first watch." She glanced at her watch. "It would be 9 at home right now."

"You go on ahead. I'll be there a little later."

"Alright," she replied and slowly walked back to camp.

When she was gone, Chris got up and walked around some, thinking. _Was it really that reason I wanted to help her?_ Chris asked himself. He shook his head. _Do I like her? Or do I like her as a friend?_ He groaned. _Man! She probably thinks I hate or something after that answer I gave her_. He looked toward the camp. He saw her stirring the firewood around, deeply gazing into the flames. She was so close, he thought her hair might catch on fire. Remembering that they were on first watch, he walked back to camp and sat across from her. He unbuckled the double scabbard thing (don't know what it's called so…don't get mad ;;;) and laid it down beside him.

"Pretty quiet out, huh?" he asked as he began oiling the leather straps.

"Yea."

"So do you see something in the fire or something?"

She continued gazing into the flames. "Sometimes I think I do. But maybe I'm just imagining things."

"Like what?"

She shrugged. "Not sure. Shapes fighting. And then I see this evil face and I lose my concentration." She turned to Chris. "What do you think? D'you think I'm just imagining this stuff?"  
Chris looked undecided. "Well, it wouldn't be that hard to believe. But flames can play tricks on you, so I don't know."

She gave him a small smile. "That's one reason why I like you, Chris. You're honest." She got up and walked into the woods.

Chris stared after her, puzzled. _Okay, was that like in like like or like as in friend like?_ he asked himself. He shrugged and continued oiling the leather. "Zidane should take better care of this," he grumbled. "Thing is cracked and hard."

Miranda suddenly came behind him and pushed him forward, sending him sprawling on the ground bewildered. She looked at him, a grin on her face as she shook her head. "Tsk, tsk, tsk! You should have been on your guard there. What if I was a monster instead? You'd be dead meat."

Chris shook off the dirt off him as stood up. "I knew you were there all the time."

"Uh huh…sure…" She glanced at her watch. "Well, our shift is over. It's Kuja's and Kristin's turn now."

"Hm, I wonder what those two would do…"

"Ah, quit it!" she said as she headed toward the tent. "I don't think those two could do anything."

"You got a point. Kristin just sits there stares at Kuja while he talks his fancy smancy talk."

Miranda laughed. "Well, lets get them up. I'm tired."

They entered the tent and roughly woke the two up. They glared at them and sauntered out grumbling.

Chris chuckled. "They're alike, unbelievably."

They said good night and snuggled in the sleeping bags, Kuja's nonsense talking lulling them to sleep.

Author's Note: I'm not sure if this is going the way I planned…this is going to be my longest fic yet, and it's only my second one! well, I hope you guys are enjoying it, cuz I'm having difficulty here! . ::grumbles:: My friend is making doing this all over again! Doesn't appreciate an author's hard work…wants me to take out some people…changing her mind on things…::continues on grumbling:: j/k luv ya my friend! (shall remain anonymous) Well review, and if you'd like me to do something different on how I'm doing this, PLEASE TELL ME::bows:: well, I'm off to Chapter 7, and hopefully will not have to change anything in the near future. ::walks off grumbling::


	7. The Sword at Last!

Chapter 7: Harry A. Lee Normal Harry A. Lee 2 58 2001-11-03T21:04:00Z 2001-11-03T21:04:00Z 6 1998 11390 Self 94 22 13987 9.4402 

Chapter 7: The Sword at Last

            The night continued uneventful and everyone awoke a little after dawn. Mikoto and Vivi had the last watch and had already gotten breakfast going. They greeted the still sleepy warriors as they sat down by the fire. Miranda shot out of the tent and wolfed down her food. 

            "Slow down!!" Kristin said. "What's the hurry?"

            "Mmf, gotta get the sword, gulp, the sooner the better," she said between mouthfuls. In a few minutes she was done and was gearing herself up. "Can't be too careful you know. Could be monsters or snakes or something in that cave."

            Chris stood up and geared up as well. "Well in that case, I guess I should come along, too."

            Kristin also stood. "Me too!"

            Miranda smiled at her friends. "But you guys haven't finished eating yet! I'm ready to go now."

            "Maybe we should all go," Freya suggested.

            "But the cave or cavern might be too small for all of us," Fratley pointed out. "How 'bout this, five in five out. That way the five outside can prevent anything into coming in."

            Freya nodded her approval. "Alright. Who should go with them? They need two more."

            "Freya, you go with them," Fratley said. "They need a seasoned fighter with them. I'll stay and help the others. Hm…that leaves Amarant, Kuja, Mikoto, Vivi, and Eiko."

            "We'll need a magic user," Miranda suggested. "Kristin is really the only one so far that would use magic more."

            "Well, that leaves Kuja, Mikoto, Vivi, and Eiko."

            Mikoto backed away. "I'm not going into a cave," she said. "Can't stand the dark. Besides, I'm not that great in magic."

            Vivi joined Mikoto. "M-me n-neither."

            "Kuja or Eiko…Kuja or Eiko…" Fratley debated. He turned to the four. "Who do you guys want?"

            "Eiko!" Miranda, Chris, and Freya yelled.

            "Kuja!" Kristin yelled said at the same time.

            Eiko grinned and bounded toward the group. "Three against one! Yay!"

            Kristin pouted. "Then I'm not going!"

            Miranda rolled her eyes. "Aw! Come on!"

            Kuja walked up to Kristin and took her hand. "Milady, I think it would be wise if I didn't go. My magic is very powerful, and I could accidentally destroy the cave. Please go on with your friends. I'll be fine out here."

            Kristin stared entranced at Kuja. Chris and Miranda groaned. 

            "Another good reason is that Kristin would be distracted during a battle," Miranda muttered.

            Freya picked up her spear. "Let us depart, shall we?"

            They followed the Burmecian Dragon Knight toward the waterfall. Miranda gazed upward, amazed at how high the drop was. The group walked along the side of the mountain and reached one side of the waterfall. Eiko spotted a small ledge a little way above them. Freya jumped up and disappeared behind the rushing waterfall. She came back quickly and gave them her report.

            "There's a cave in there alright," she said. "Seems pretty large to me. We'll need a torch. There's no light at all inside it."

            Vivi came up to them with a couple of torches. Freya, Fratley, and Amarant helped the four others up to the ledge. They wished them good luck and watched Freya's group disappear behind the waterfall.

            "I hope they make it out all right," Mikoto said.

            In Alexandria Castle, doctors and nurses bustled down the hallways. Regent Cid and Hilda had come to see Garnet. They sat on her bed opposite of Zidane. She smiled at them weakly and coughed when she tried to speak. 

Hilda gently place her hand over her lips. "Shush now dear. We don't want to ruin your beautiful voice, now do we?"

"Rest, dear," Regent Cid said. "It be best if you slept."

Garnet nodded and closed her eyes, falling soundly asleep.

Zidane looked at Doctor Tot. "How is she doing?"

Doctor Tot checked over the charts and shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid she's not getting better. But, she's not getting worse either." He sighed. "I don't know how much longer she'll hold out."

Steiner and Beatrix walked in quietly and looked questioningly at them. The look on their faces was enough. Beatrix walked to Garnet and stroked her head. "Everything is peaceful in Alexandria, Regent Cid. The people are going about their business as usual, but everyone has sent some gifts for Garnet, hoping she'll get better soon. The Tantalus group are practicing a performance for her once she's better."

Zidane gave a small smile. "I haven't seen the gang in ages. Nice to know they're here."

"Yes, I suggested the idea to Baku and he happily obliged," Regent Cid said. "They're in Lindblum right now."

Hilda gazed out the window. The sun was out shining and the clouds were a cheerful blue, contrasting sharply with the atmosphere inside the room. "I wonder how the others are doing. There's not cure at the moment, right?"

Doctor Tot nodded sadly. "It seems to be that way. I'm still researching those books you brought me from Daguerro. But in the meantime, we'll have to count on man made medicine."

"Beatrix, I think we should go back to patrolling the castle," Steiner said. "We can't have anything happen while our queen is in her present condition."

"Yes," Beatrix replied. They saluted and left the room.

Zidane sighed. "I hope the others are okay."

Freya held the torch aloft and walked cautiously into the dark cave. Once inside, they could here the constant drip and the faint sound of the rushing waterfall behind them. They walked down a rocky passageway, taking care not to slip on the slippery floor. Eerie silence surrounded the adventurers, broken only by the occasional drip of water. 

Eiko shivered. "Gee, it's cold, damp, and scary down here," she said after a while.

Miranda walked beside her. "I know. I wonder how much lon-"

Her words were cut short by a loud roaring noise ahead. They quickly drew their weapons and stood stock still, tensing as they heard the sound of hooves clatter toward them. A gigantic three-headed monster with dragon wings and a horse's body came hurtling toward them. They jumped out of its way and quickly got to their feet as the monster turned around.

"Miranda!" Freya yelled as she brandished her spear. "Go to the direction where the monster came from! The sword is probably hidden there!"

"But what about you guys?" Miranda yelled.

Freya disappeared above them as she jumped up to a ledge. She readied her spear. "Just go! We can handle it!"

Miranda gulped and took off, holding the torch aloft to show her the way. She could hear the battle going on behind her and kicked up some extra speed. _I've got find that sword!_ She rounded the corner and gasped at what she saw. A cave of crystals sparkled in the torch's light. Several identical sword hilts were amid the crystals. Miranda's eyes roved over the cave and walked up to a sword hilt in a dark corner. Her hands trembling, she drew the sword, and gazed at the wondrous blade. Double-edged, sharp enough to split a hair, the blade seemed to glow and come alive. The stone on the hilt glowed bright and a voice seemed to come within it. Miranda understood it all and knew she had picked the right one. 

Sheathing the other sword, Miranda took off back to where she come from, hoping her friends were all right. She gasped in horror. Everyone except Chris was down, who was trying to dodge the monster's deadly hooves. 

"Is that all you can do?" he yelled challengingly at the monster. "You probably have three heads because if you had just one, you'd be dumber than a doornail!"

The enraged beast charged at Chris, catching him in the stomach. He slumped against a stalagmite, gasping for breath.

The monster made a charge for him again, but roared in pain. Miranda had come up behind him and slashed across his back, blood spewing everywhere (ech…gross…). The beast whirled around to face his attacker, only to find empty space. 

"Hyaaaaah!!!" Miranda yelled as she came down and decapitated one of the heads. She landed neatly to the ground and stood between Chris and the now two-headed monster. 

Kristin staggered up, leaning heavily against the wall of the gigantic cavern. She recoiled in horror when she saw the head laying in a pool of blood on the ground. (have to rate this pg now…) She quickly regained her composure and checked on Freya and Eiko. She gave them each a hi-potion and they were soon up, watching as Miranda fought the monster. 

Kristin picked up her rod. "Miranda!" she yelled. "Get out of the way! I want to try my summon powers!"

Eiko looked at her incredulously. "What?? Now??? You've never even summoned before!"

Kristin grinned at her. "Can't be that hard. Now who should I summon…"

Eiko sighed. "Well, try Shiva or Ifrit. Any others might destroy this place."

Kristin nodded. "Alright! DIAMOND DUST!"

Shiva appeared and used her powers to freeze the monster momentarily. Miranda took the chance and leaped high into the air, striking down on the monster with all her might as she came down. With an agonizing scream, the monster disappeared, along with the other head lying on the ground. 

Miranda hurried to Chris and helped him up. "You okay?" she asked worriedly.

He gave her a wry smile and stood up slowly. "If you consider aching all over with bruised ribs and a massive headache okay…I guess so."

Freya, Eiko, and Kristin ran toward them. They stopped and admired the blade Miranda held in her hand. 

Miranda smiled and hugged them all. "Lets get back to the others. They've probably heard the commotion."

They quickly left the cavern and in a few minutes emerged into the bright sunlight. The ones waiting outside hurried over to them as they made their way down. 

Vivi jumped with joy when he saw the sword in Miranda's hand. "Yay! You found it! But what are you going to do with the other sword?"

Miranda shrugged as she wiped the blade on the grass. "I think we should get back to Alexandria Castle and rest up. I can give them their sword back."

"Looks like you guys battled hard," Fratley said as he helped Mikoto attend to everyone's wounds.

"Ugh!" Eiko said. "I'm all dirty and grimy and covered with gore!" She walked to the stream and waded in. "I'm goin' take a dip and clean myself off some."

Miranda inspected herself. "I'd better, too." She shuddered. "That was the grossest thing I had ever had to do in my life." 

She dipped her hand in the water. She suddenly found herself swimming in the stream and looking at a grinning Chris.

She swam toward the bank. "So you think you're so cool, huh? Well, why don't feel a little cooler!" she yelled as she pulled him into the stream. 

Eiko, Vivi, and Kristin smiled as they watched the two splash each other laughing. "Now they're going to get a new change of clothes."

Mikoto walked up to them with a towel as Chris and Miranda walked out of the stream. "Dry yourselves off by the fire," she said smiling. "We're going to have to spend another night here. Freya took some damage when that monster slammed her into the wall."

The two walked to different places and changed. They returned and sat across from each other by the fire. Eiko, Vivi, Kristin, and Kuja went out to find some more fire wood while Mikoto and Fratley tended to Freya. Amarant had sauntered off to who knows where (hehe….).  

Miranda unsheathed her sword and gazed at the magnificent blade. "I wonder who could have made this weapon."

Chris shrugged at her. "I think some dude with a spirit of fire or something like that."

"Hm…" She sheathed her sword and leaned against a tree. "So what did you think of that monster?"

"Harder than it looks!" he laughed. "For a moment there I thought I was a goner! I thought you were an angel to take me to heaven when I saw you jump down."

Miranda smiled. "Came in at the nick of time, huh?"

He folded his arms behind his head. "I think I could have handled it."

She rolled her eyes. "Suuuure…"

"What were you thinking when you attacked that monster?"

"I was so mad at what that monster had done that I couldn't stop myself. One moment I was on the ground watching in horror, the next think I know I'm in the air about to slice that monster's head off." 

Chris shook his head. "You jumped as high as Freya you know that?"

She looked at him wide eyed. "Really? Golly…"

"You're going to have to teach me that!"

She shook her head ruefully. "I don't think I could."

They heard Kristin telling Kuja how she had summoned Shiva. Vivi was going 'wow!' and 'whoa!' 

Miranda shook her head. "That Kristin."

The wood gatherers entered the campsite and laid the fire wood a little away fire. Evening was falling, and everyone returned and helped prepared supper. Miranda had to keep Chris away from the cooking. 

After they had eaten, Miranda got up and yawned. "I'm so tired," she said sleepily. "I'm going to go ahead and get some shut eye."

"Don't worry about the watch," Fratley said. "You have free night."

She smiled. "Thanks. G'night!" 

"Night," everyone except Amarant called back.

Eiko roughly nudged him. "Go on and say good night! You're being so rude!"

Amarant snorted. "Huh, I don't have to do anything a squirt tells me."

Eiko glared at him. "What was that??? Say that in my face spaghetti head!!"

He ignored her. "I'm going to go ahead and get back to Alexandria. Tell them you're coming." With that he left the camp site and disappeared into the Evil Forest.

"D-do you think h-he'll be a-alright?" Vivi said worriedly.

"That old geezer?" Eiko said huffily. "Remember when we were in Ipsen's Castle? Zidane had to go back and find him. Huh! Thinks he's so tough…"

"Do you guys mind!" Miranda's voice yelled from the tent. "Can't a girl get some sleep?"

"Sorry!" they loudly whispered back.

Author's Note: Well, we got the sword. Now for the search of Democlese and to find a cure! ::sighs:: This is going to be a very loooong fic…people have to find weapons…gotta fight monsters…learn new stuff…disappear…::covers her mouth:: did I say that? ::turns away whistling:: I didn't say anything…better quit before a blurt out the whole story! Well, see y'all in Chapter 8! 

  
  



	8. Back for a Day

Chapter 8: Harry A. Lee Normal Harry A. Lee 2 106 2001-11-10T01:08:00Z 2001-11-10T01:08:00Z 2 1366 7789 Self 64 15 9565 9.4402 

Chapter 8: Back for a day

            It was early evening when the group returned to Alexandria. They were surprised to see hardly anyone on the streets. They stood in the main square, puzzled about the silence of the usually bustling city. 

            "Where the heck is everyone?" Chris said.

            "M-maybe they went to b-bed e-early today?" Vivi suggested tentatively.

            Eiko shook her head. "I highly doubt that. Well, maybe we should get back to the castle."

            They walked to the small dock and rode on the gondola to the castle. Miranda noted that the Alexandrian soldier was not her usual chatty self. She held a whispered conference with her friends.

            "Maybe something happened at the castle," she said in a low voice.

            "Oh, I hope it's not Garnet," Kristin said worriedly.

            They departed the gondola and hurried to the castle. It was dark when they entered. They took a few cautious steps forward.

            "Hello? Anyone here?" Freya said loudly.

            "WELCOME BACK!!!!"

            The hall was suddenly flooded with light and everyone cheering. The group stood dumbfounded as Zidane appeared in front of them. 

            "Welcome back, brave explorers! Amarant has told us of your arrival and we hastily prepared this celebration for you!"

            Eiko looked around. "Where is that red headed man anyway?"

            "Probably leaning on something," Miranda said idly.

            Indeed he was. Hidden in the dark shadows, he leaned against the wall, watching coolly at the scene. 

            "Took you long enough," he said to them.

            "Well, it's amazing that you arrived here when you did!" Eiko retorted as she stuck out her tongue.

            "Whatever…"

            Miranda walked up to Beatrix and handed her the sword she had borrowed. "I won't be needing this anymore. Thanks."

            Beatrix beamed at her. "Come on now. Show us!"

            Miranda stood on the top of the first flight of stairs before it had the split. She drew the magnificent blade and the hall was hushed instantly as everyone gazed admiringly at the sword. Then, they cheered loudly, so loud that the birds in the forest outside the castle flew off startled. Miranda found herself lifted up onto Chris's shoulders. 

            He grinned up at her. "Well, lets lead them to the banquet table, shall we?"

            She laughed. "You and your stomach!"

            He looked innocently at her. "Can't help it! All that trekking gave me an appetite."

            Miranda laughed and pointed her sword forward. "Well, then, lets go!"

            Everyone followed them willingly, still cheering. Zidane went back upstairs unnoticed. As they entered the great dining hall, something caught Kuja's eye and he looked up at the balcony. There was nothing there (. wonder that could be…). _Must be imagining things_, he thought and sat down beside Kristin. The food was served and they ate heartily. However, Miranda just moved her food around.

            "You alright, Miranda?" Kristin asked.

            Miranda sighed. "I can't see how we can be happy when Garnet is up in her room sick."

            "Do you want to go and see her?" Beatrix asked gently.

            "I would like to see how she's doing."

            "Well follow us then," Steiner said as he took another bite. 

            "We're coming too!" Eiko said.

            "Lets all go together," Freya suggested.

            They quietly got up and left the dining hall unnoticed and entered Garnet's room, still hearing the din of the dining hall. The happy atmosphere outside immediately disappeared. Though the room was brightly lit, it seemed dark and cold to Miranda. Garnet had gone back unconsciousness, coughing more often. Regent Cid and Hilda sat in two chairs pulled to the side of the bed. Eiko walked over to them and sat in Regent Cid's lap. She looked up at them.

            "Is she going to be okay, Father?"

            Regent Cid sighed. "We don't know, Eiko. She seems to be getting worse."

            Tears sprung to Eiko's eyes. "S-she's not going to…to…"

            Hilda picked her up and held her. "Now don't start talking like that. There's still time."

            Mikoto and Kuja walked over to Zidane, who was sitting beside Garnet. The happy-go-lucky genome was now silent and grim faced. His tail hung limp over the side.

            "What about one of the cure spells?" Kristin asked, knowing what her answer would be.

            "We've already looked into that matter," Doctor Tot said, not looking up from a pile of books on the table. "Wouldn't do any good. The only cure so far that I have found is the Healing Flower of Systania."

            "Systania?" Miranda repeated.

            "Yes. Unfortunately, the flowers only bloom in Systania, and that civilization had died out ages ago. They consider it a lost civilization and no one knows where it once stood. These are all the books from Daguerro about Systania. Not a single one of them say anything about it, only that the people were summoners of some kind."

            "Summoners?" Kristin repeated. "What about Madain Sari? Do you think we could find information there?"

            Doctor Tot rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "It is quite possible, being they were fellow summoners."

            "Right, then we should go to Madain Sari as soon as possible," Miranda said determinedly.

            "I second that," Chris said.

            "I…uh…t-third that?" Vivi added. "Is that right?"

            "Aye, us too," Fratley said, raising his spear to motion him and Freya.

            "I'm in," Kristin said.

            "Me too!" Eiko added. Mog appeared from her dress and looked at Eiko. "And Mog, of course!"

            "We shall go along as well," Mikoto said for her and Kuja. 

            "Well, it's back to the original group except Amarant," Miranda said. "What's he going to do?"

            "He's staying here," Beatrix said. "Unfortunately…"

            "I suggest we leave tomorrow," Freya said. "The sooner we get the cure, the better."

            "Right," they said in unison. They took one last look at Garnet and turned to leave. Miranda was about to leave when she heard her name being called. It was Zidane.

            "Hey, Miranda," he called. "You, too, Chris."

            She walked to him, Chris following her. "What is it, Zidane?"

            He took a deep breath. "Do you know what you have in your hands?"

            She looked at her empty hands. "Uh…space?"

            For the first time in long time, Zidane smiled. "No…the sword, silly."

            "Oh, yea, I knew that!" She unsheathed her sword from her back and held it in front of Zidane. 

            He took the sword and inspected it, nodding. "Yep, this is a fine piece of weaponry you got here, Miranda. It's not your regular sword that's for sure." He inspected the blade again. "Nope, this is no ordinary steel you got here, nor any piece of regular mineral or element either."

            "What do you mean?" Miranda asked.

            "This is no ordinary sword," he repeated. "Magic is already in it, meaning that you can perform third level black and white magic. Probably even some other stuff. This is extremely powerful. It could probably slice a mountain in two."

            They stood wide eyed at him. "A mountain???"

            Zidane handed the sword back to her. "Yep. I did some research on that thing. Don't know who made it, but the guy was some sort of wizard or something." He looked straight into her eyes. "Don't let it get into the wrong hands."

            Miranda gulped. "Y-yes, sir!"

            "Huh. Now don't go yes, sirring on me," he said giving her a wry smile.

            "Uh, what did you want to talk to me about?" Chris asked.

            "Just wanted to see how that Ultima Weapon was working out."

            "It's great! It looks heavy, but it's actually fairly light."

            "Good, good. That's good to hear. If you find a weapon of your own, just send it right back."

            "Alright. Though I might be hesitant to depart with this weapon."

            Miranda glanced at her watch. "It's getting late. Oh! We forgot the celebration!"

            "I wouldn't worry about that," Zidane said. "They went home a while ago. But it's about time for y'all to get some rest."

            The headed toward the door. "Don't worry Zidane, we'll do our best to find the cure."

            "I have no doubt you will. Oh, and Chris, Miranda is going to help lead the group. That alright with you?"

            "Uh…yea sure!" Chris stuttered.

            "Night."

            "Night!" they said and closed the door.

            Miranda leaned against the wall outside. "Poor Zidane. He turned 40 in 3 days."

            "I know," Chris agreed. "He was so energetic when we first saw him. Now, he's like a, I don't know, a…"

            "Some solemn, wise father/ruler like person?" Miranda suggested.

            "Hm…that works, I suppose."

            Miranda sighed. "Well lets get back. Everyone's asleep already."

            Chris stifled a yawn. "Good idea. What time is it anyway?"

            "I think almost 11."

            They walked to their rooms and bade each other good night. Miranda took a quick shower and laid in bed staring at the ceiling. _Can we really make it time?_ she asked herself. She spotted her sword in the scabbard draped over the chair. The gems on the hilt glittered in the moonlight. She closed her eyes and sighed. _Tomorrow's going to be the beginning of a long journey_, she thought before sleep overcame her. 

Author's Note: Uh…am I getting anywhere in this? I have a feeling I'm not…well, we should be going somewhere in the next chapter. Hopefully…Novel form stinks! It seems to give my story a dull atmosphere. When I type in script form, I could do funny characters and actions and stuff. You know like -.-'  . . O.O ^^ O.o o.O V.V T.T and stuff like that. Did I say this already? Probably see it again later…o well…see you in chapter 9 and keep reviewing. Oh, and sorry about the delay. I've already written up to chapter 12 (and still going!) but my friend is SUPPOSED to be proofing it but she's not doing her job, so since I'm the author, I'm going to post this up and following chapters. I can always remove it and change it, right? Well, keep reading and reviewing! ^^


	9. A Nightmare and Onward to the Journey

Chapter 9: Harry A. Lee Normal Harry A. Lee 2 178 2001-11-10T01:16:00Z 2001-11-10T01:16:00Z 4 1237 7056 Self 58 14 8665 9.4402 

Chapter 9: A Nightmare and Onward to the Journey 

            Miranda was having a fitful nightmare (hence the title .). She was running down a strange, dark corridor. She was breathing heavily, and heard sounds coming from behind her. Unearthly sounds, wailing and groaning. She turned a corner and skidded to a halt, stopping just before she hurtled over the cliff that just appeared out of nowhere. She looked around. She was no longer in the strange castle, but on a cliff by the sea. She still heard the sounds coming toward her, and she whirled around. The sight she saw before her made her gasp in horror. A black monstrosity with it's eyes hanging out was coming toward her (::shudders:: Ugh! Gross thing I'm thinking up. See if you can picture it). The face was deformed, one side lower than the other. The upper body was hunched over, a serpent's tail behind it. It wielded a black, razor sharp, hooked sword. Blood was dripping from the blade. It kept chanting the same thing over and over: "Bloooood of my masssssster…you must sssserve him…or you musssst die…"

            "I don't care who you're master is!" Miranda yelled. "I'm not going to serve anyone but my allies!" She glanced fearfully at the jagged rocks below.

            "Blooooood of my massssster…bloooooood of my masssssssster…" It hurled itself at Miranda, it's blood dripping blade coming closer to her. "Die like your friendssss did, then fool!"

            Miranda watched wide eyed in horror as scenes of her friends fighting and Chris killed brutally by a man covered in black shadow flashed before her eyes. Her friends laid slain on the floor of some throne room, the man laughing insanely at them. She screamed in pain, for both the blade slicing through her body and the pain of her friends dead.

            "AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!"

            Her door burst open as Kristin and Chris ran into her room. Miranda sat up wide eyed panting, not noticing the two come running toward her. 

            "Miranda!" Kristin yelled and grabbed her. "Miranda! It's alright!"

            Chris sat beside her bed, unsure of what to do. "It was just a nightmare!" He put a comforting arm around her. "It'll be okay!"

            Miranda threw herself onto Chris and cried uncontrollably. Chris and Kristin exchanged glances. Chris was nearly soaking wet because of Miranda's tears, but he didn't notice.  He held her closer to him, and turned to the door when he heard the rest of the gang appear. 

            "W-what's wrong with miss Miranda?" Vivi asked concerned.

            "Did she have a bad dream?" Eiko persisted.

            "Hush now," Freya scolded them. "Let her be for now. She'll tell us in good time."

            By now, Miranda had calmed down a bit and choked back sobs. "It was horrible! Just horrible!" Another wave of tears threatened fall. She buried her face onto Chris's shoulder. "There was this horrid monster…and…and…," she choked back sobs. "I saw…I saw…"

            Kristin placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to."

            Miranda looked up at both of them. Then she noticed for the first time the FF9 gang in her doorway. "I…I saw all of you…d-d-d-" She looked tearfully into Chris's eyes and cried harder.

            Everyone looked at each other, wanting to help comfort her, but they knew they couldn't. They knew what she was trying to say. The FF9 group quietly went back to their rooms, hoping Miranda would feel better in the morning. And also that her dream, or nightmare really, didn't come true.

            Miranda cried herself to sleep again, still held by Chris's arms. Kristin pulled a chair over to the bed and sat down sighing. "Do you think she'll be okay, Chris?"

            "I dunno. I've never seen her like this."

            "You and me both." She looked smugly over at Chris. "You must like that position, eh?"

            Chris turned beet red. "W-what are you t-talkin' about?"

            A look of satisfaction came over Kristin's face. "Uh huh…sure act like you don't know. Typical reaction."

            "I have no clue what you are talking about," he lied.

            "Pssssssh. You keep telling yourself that."

            Chris glanced down at Miranda. "Well, looks like she's not having any more of those nightmares."

            "Yep, and it looks like your stuck there, buddy."

            "W-what??"

            "Well, you don't want to wake her do you? That would be very rude, you know."

            He sighed. "Guess you're right."

            "Well, I'll spend the night here, too." She covered them both in blankets and then got herself one. "You okay in that sitting position?"

            He shrugged. "I can take it."

            "G'night then."

            "Night."

            Kristin soon fell asleep, but Chris was kept awake by troubled thoughts. _What in that nightmare made Miranda cry like that?_ he kept asking himself. He glanced down at her again, sleeping peacefully, as if she felt secure there. He remembered how she had looked into his eyes. They were filled with pain and sadness, and he thought he had seen himself fighting and dying in her eyes. He shook his head and leaned back against the pillow. _I must have been imagining it_. He closed his eyes. Eventually sleep overcame him.

            It was raining the next morning. The Regent and Hilda had spent the night and offered the group to take them to Madain Sari. Miranda had returned to her normal herself, as if she had forgotten the night before. In reality, she hadn't. When she woke up to find herself that she had been sleeping on Chris again, she had quietly gotten out of bed with disturbing him and had walked out to the balcony. It was overcast at the time. She had stared out at space, letting anything get into her mind. When Chris and Kristin finally awoke, she walked downstairs with them, acting as if she wasn't troubled anymore. 

            Eiko jumped up onto Miranda. "How ya feelin'?" 

            "I'm fine," Miranda replied smiling. "I can't wait to ride on an airship! That'll be so cool!"

            "You mean to tell me you three have never ridden on an airship?" Eiko asked incredulously.

            "Yea," Chris said slowly. "We don't have airships where we come from. We have planes."

            "Planes?" 

            "They're kinda like airships in a way," Kristin said. "Don't worry about it."

            "Good morning, Kristin," Kuja said as he kissed Kristin's hand. "I hope you slept well?"

            "Um…" Kristin stammered.

            Chris, Miranda, and Eiko turned and walked away. "Lets leave those two on their own," Eiko said. "We have more important matters than to flirt."

            "Good. I don't think I could stop myself from laughing if we stayed there," Miranda said smiling.

            "Me neither," Chris agreed. "Gah! I still can't believe she liked that girly man!"

            "Well he's not acting like a girl now," Miranda commented. "Really a gentleman."

            Mikoto walked up to them. "Good morning. How are you feeling, Miranda?"

            "Alright," Miranda shrugged. "Didn't dream a thing after that horrid nightmare."

            "I heard you had someone protecting your dreams last night," Zidane said, a mischievous gleam in his eyes as joined them. "I wonder who that could've been." He glanced at Chris, who had turned away.

            "Aw, quit it, Zidane!" Chris said. "It's bad enough to have Kristin talkin' about it all the time without you including yourself."

            Miranda looked down to hide her blush. "Guys…"

            They continued walking until they reached the airship dock. (don't know where that is so don't ask) The others were already on board, waiting for them. Miranda bounded up the plank and leaned against the rail. 

            "Come on! Hurry up! I wanna see how the view looks from an airship!"

            (can't do sweatdrops…gaaah!!!) Kristin (woulda done a sweatdrop but nooo…) sighed. "She's acting like a 6-year old…"

            Eiko glared at her. "Is there something wrong with that??"

            Kristin looked around nervously. "No, no, hehe, didn't mean you…"

            "Hmph." Eiko boarded the airship huffily and stood beside Miranda.

            The rest boarded onto the Hilda Garde 3 and listened to Zidane as he gave them advice.

            "Looks like you guys are going to have fun without me," he said ruefully. "Well, I gotta stay here. But does everyone have their supplies, like weapons, food, clothes, etc., etc.?"

            "Yes," they said in unison.

            "Alrighty! Well, just send a moogle over whenever you guys have trouble. If you visit Lindblum, tell my Tantalus Brothers I said hi."

            "Will do!" Miranda saluted.

            Zidane walked off the airship. "Good luck! And be careful!" he yelled as the engines roared to life.

            "We will!" they yelled back. 

            Zidane watched them until they became a speck in the sky. _Please make it back_.

Author's Note: Hm, shorter than the last, but hey. Hm hm hm, more premonitions? What could it mean? Maybe I'll write in script form?? Nah…phooey. ::rocks to the FFX Battle music:: hehe, inspiration! Come to me! Ok…. well, see you in chapter 10!


	10. New Eidolon

Chapter 10: New Eidolon

            Miranda leaned over the railing, peering at the rapidly disappearing Alexandria as they moved off toward the Outer Continent. She enjoyed the feeling of the wind rushing past her face. 

            "Don't lean too far out or you'll fall off, you know."

            "I wouldn't fall off, Chris," she said without turning around. "I could probably stand on the rail and be perfectly safe!" She leaped onto the rail and stood, a triumphant grin on her face. "See?"

            Chris walked up to her. "I see…but it's still a long way to go if you lose your balance."

            She walked on the rail. "Lose my balance? Psssh."

            The airship gave a sudden lurch and Miranda tottered forward and backward trying to keep her balance. Chris caught her hand as she was about to fall off and pulled her in. Miranda laid on her back stunned while Chris held out his hand.

            "Hehe, guess I'd better not do that anymore," Miranda said sheepishly as she took it.

            Chris helped her stand. "That would be good."

            "Sorry about that slight bit of turbulence," Regent Cid's voice came over an intercom. "Hope everyone is okay. And please stay off the rails. That means you, Miranda."

            "How does he know these things?" Miranda asked wide-eyed.

            Chris shrugged. "Dunno. Man I'm hungry."

            Miranda (would have done a sweatdrop but noooo…) shook her head laughing. "You're acting like Quina."

            Chris stuck his tongue out. "Well at least I don't eat frogs or try to eat other people."

            They walked laughing toward the galley. Vivi was there trying to reach a high shelf that had a cookie jar on it. He turned away, whistling innocently as they entered. 

            Chris smiled. "Trying to snatch a few cookies, eh?"

            Vivi looked down shame faced. "I was hungry…"

            "Aww," Miranda said. "Well you can have some."

            Vivi's face perked up. "Really? Yay!"

            Chris brought the cookie jar down and laid it on the table while Miranda picked Vivi up and sat him down on a high chair. Vivi rubbed his hands together, eager to eat the delicious cookies. They sat on either side of him and munched away. After a few minutes the heard a knock on the door. It was Kristin.

            "Hey, y'all. What are you doin'?"

            "Just eatin' some cookies," Miranda said as she bit off a piece.

            "What! And you didn't invite me?" Kristin yelled.

            Chris tossed a piece in his mouth. "You probably would have eaten it all."

            "I would not!" she said indignantly.

            Miranda waved to the cookies. "Well help yourself. There's plenty."

            Kristin chose a soft chocolate chip cookie and bit into it. "Mmmmm…this is delicious!" 

            "Isn't it?" Vivi said happily, cookie crumbs all over his oversized coat. 

            "Please take your seats, ladies and gentlemen," Regent Cid's voice boomed over the intercoms. "We will be arriving shortly to Madain Sari."

            Miranda bolted out of the door, with her friends yelling after her. 

            "Come back! Regent Cid said to stay seated!"

            Miranda kept going and leaned against the rail, the wind whipping her hair around. She stood in awe and the grand view. The sun was overhead, so she didn't have to worry about the sun in her eyes. She could see the Iifa Tree out in the distance. She heard her friends approach and turned around and pointed at the view. 

            "Isn't it awesome?" she said.

            "Wow…" Kristin said in awe.

            Vivi clung to a chair nearby. "I-I think I-I'll s-stay here."

            Chris joins him. "We all should really." He looked at the straps on each side. "Comes with seat belts, too."

            Miranda sat next to him and buckled up. "We're about to land."

            Kristin sat next to Vivi. "You buckled in nice and tight?"

            Vivi nodded.

            "Ah, please remain seated while we prepare to land the Hilda Garde 3," a voice came from the intercom. "Ah, we'll be arriving shortly to Madain Sari. Please fasten your seat belts."

            A minute later they felt the airship descend and hover in the air. Then it landed smoothly on the grass outside Madain Sari. Everyone unbuckled their seat belts and headed toward the gate. They departed the airship and Miranda turned slowly around. 

            "Wow…this is way bigger than in the game!"

            Eiko rushed past her, nearly toppling her over. "Come on! I'm hooooome!!!!"

            Mog hurried after Eiko. "Kupo!!"

            Regent Cid waved at the group. "If you need us, just send a moogle."

            "Take care," Hilda said. And with that, the airship hovered above the ground, and flew off to Lindblum.

            Freya walked toward Madain Sari. "Well, we're finally here."

            "Yes. The start of a long journey," Mikoto said. 

            They walked at their own pace, keeping an eye out for monsters.

            _I really hope we don't run into those pesky cactuars_, Miranda thought. _Those things are annoying._

            Luckily, the going was easy, and they soon arrived at Madain Sari. Morrison the moogle was there to greet them. So was all the other moogles. They were flying around Eiko, fussing about her like mother hens. 

            "Kupo! You had us worried!" 

            "You haven't sent us a letter in ages, kupo!"

            "We missed you so much!"

            Eiko laughed. "I'm here now! And we got three new friends!"

            Kristin rushed to a moogle and hugged him tight. "Oooo! You're so cuuuute!"

            He struggled to get out of her death like embrace. "H-help!" 

            Miranda shook with silent laughter and pried him out. "Come on Kristin…hahaha…don't want to kill the little fellow…haha…do you?"

            The moogle hid behind Miranda. "Protect me, kupo!" 

            Eiko tugged on Miranda's sleeve. "Come on! I wanna show you guys the Eidolon Wall!"

            Kristin was already way ahead of them. _It kinda feels familiar…I wonder why,_ she thought. She continued walking, knowing exactly where to go.

            "Hm, I wonder…"

            "About what, Miranda?" Chris asked her.

            She shook her head. "Nothing."

            Kristin's heart sped up. _I…I know I've been here before!_ She quickened her pace almost to a run.

            Eiko hurried after her. "I knew it…I knew it!"

            "Knew what?" Miranda asked quizzically.

            "She's like me!"

            Chris skidded to a halt. "Whoa! You mean Kristin's a summoner??"

            "One that was supposed to actually be one??" Miranda asked in disbelief.

            "Yea!" Eiko ran to catch up with Kristin.

            "Well, we better go after them," Chris said. He took her hand and ran after them.

            Miranda blushed for a split second then broke into a run to keep up with Chris.

            Kuja made to run after them, but Fratley blocked him with his spear. "Let them go," he said without looking at him. "It's something they should know. It does not involve us."

            "Come with us," Morrison said. "You can wait at the house, kupo."

            "Thank you," Freya said bowing.

            "Aaah, don't bow to us moogles," Morrison said embarrassed. 

            "Isn't Stiltzken supposed to come by soon, kupo?" one of the moogles asked as they headed to Eiko's house.

            Morrison shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe."

            At the same time the group entered Eiko's house, Chris and Miranda had finally caught up with Eiko and Kristin at the Eidolon Wall. Kristin was running her hand down the ancient writings carved on there. 

            "I have been here, haven't I, Eiko?"

            "I'm not sure," Eiko replied. She suddenly gasped in surprise when she saw the wall glowing. Her eyes grew big as saucers when she saw something coming from the wall. "Kristin! Look out!"

            Kristin just turned calmly to Eiko. "Don't worry. It won't hurt me."

            Chris and Miranda just stood there gaping. 

            "I-I-is that an e-e-e-eidolon right there a-a-above her??" Miranda stammered.

            Chris just gulped.

            Indeed, it was an eidolon. But it wasn't any ordinary eidolon. It was totally different than all the others. Okay, well not so different compared to others. It was a magnificent bluish-silver dragon (I have the actual pic of it on my comp. It's really cool ^^). Its broad wings were orange underneath. It hovered above Kristin, it's fierce eyes glittering in the sunlight. It landed beside her and nudged her. Kristin stroked its head, smiling proudly at her own eidolon.

            "See? He's not so fierce, are you?"

            It made a half growl, half purring noise. It then looked at the center of the area, where that bonfire looking place is. Bright blue smoke was rising from it.

            Eiko moved toward it awestruck. "This is incredible! A new eidolon! I wonder what its name is…"

            Miranda grabbed Eiko and held her back. "Maybe you shouldn't go there. It might not let you."

            Eiko unwillingly stayed. "But what should we do then?"

            "We wait and watch."

            And watch they did. Kristin moved toward the smoke. She could faintly see an image in it. _I can almost see a person in there_, she thought. _If I could just get closer…_She continued walking almost in a trance. The eidolon dragon followed closely behind her. (Hm, is there really enough space for it? I mean the thing is HUGE!) Kristin reached out into the smoke and felt her hand touch something. She withdrew her hand holding a rod.  It was a dark brown color, almost black. Gems glittered from the head of the rod and diamonds spiraled down to the bottom. She gazed at it in wonder.

            "Welcome back to your home, Kristin."

            Kristin looked up to see a goddess like figure with long, white hair in the blue smoke. Her gentle face was smiling at her. Kristin bowed respectfully.

            "Her home??" Miranda whispered incredulously.

            Chris just nodded.

             "It's good to be back, milady," Kristin replied. "Is there a specific reason why I am here?"

            The goddess looked away, a look of sadness swept across her face. "I'm afraid so, little one."

            "Kristin's not really little," Eiko whispered.

            The goddess turned around and smiled at Eiko. "I suppose not. But you are definitely little." She motioned Eiko over.

            Eiko walked up to her and stood next to Kristin. "Hiya! I'm Eiko. What's your name?"

            The goddess smiled. "My name is Serenity." (SAILOR MOON!! . hehe…juuust kidding. I like Sailor Moon though…*babbles on*)

            Eiko shook her hand. "Pleased to meet ya!"

            Serenity looked wonderingly at Eiko before turning to Kristin. "What you have in your hands is called the Darkness Rod. (not from FFX…-.-' though she wanted me to make it like that but I kept telling her it was supposed to be FFIX…. hehe…keep going…) You can summon special eidolons with this rod. It was made especially for you.  Please take good care of it."

            "The Darkness Rod…" Kristin repeated in awe as she looked over it. The dragon nudged her. "What's your name, hm?" she said as she stroked his head.

            "You may name it whatever you would like," Serenity told her. "Its attack is called the Midnight Flame."

            "Midnight Flame, huh? Well, then I'll name you…Night Fire!" 

            The dragon made a whuffling noise and nodded.

            Kristin smiled. "You like it? Great! Night Fire…my very own eidolon…"

            Miranda looked proudly at Kristin. "She seems happy. Who would have thought that she had her own eidolon and that she was a summoner?"

            Chris shook his head. "I wouldn't have."

            "Whenever we get back home, we must never tell anyone."

            "Like they would believe us?"

            "You got a point…"

            Eiko jumped up with joy. "Yay! You got your very own eidolon like I have Madeen!" 

            Mog came out and jumped onto Night Fire's back. "K-k-k-k-k-kupo!"

            Night Fire glance back at Mog and laid down, startling the poor moogle. She jumped off and hid behind Eiko trembling.

            Eiko laughed. "He's no threat to you, Mog! He's sweet!" She patted him and he closed his eyes content.

            Serenity gave them a small smile. "May he protect you through your long battle." She disappeared in a whirl of wind and everything was back to normal.

            Kristin looked at her rod and noticed a fiery red gem was glowing. "This must be your gem, Night Fire…"

            The dragon nuzzled her then started to disappear. He spread his fading wings and flew into the air, finally disappearing into the clouds.

            Kristin clutched the Darkness rod and smiled up to where Night Fire had gone, happy tears brimming her eyes. "My very first eidolon…wait'll Kuja hears about this!"

Author's Note: Phew! A certain klcox3 gave me problems with her eidolon and her weapon…*glares at her* but we're making progress. I guess novel format isn't that bad…well how are you liking it? You better be liking it or I'll be very cross. . Okay, well…I suppose you have the right to hate it…*takes away the right* HAH! Now you don't! . okay so maybe you still do. So what? =P j/k. Keep reading and reviewing! Unexpected twists are coming your way!


	11. Another Riddle and Hidden Emotions

Chapter 11: Another Riddle and Hidden Emotions

            Everyone was at Eiko's house. Eiko and Miranda were preparing lunch while Kristin told the rest about her eidolon. Miranda smiled when Kristin said that it tried to bite her head off and Chris told her that all it did was nudge and nuzzle her like a puppy.

            "That Kristin…" Miranda said as she chopped up some vegetables. "So how's the soup coming along, Eiko?"

            Eiko smiled up at her. "It's almost done! Wanna taste?"

            "Sure!" Chris said as he barged in and took a spoonful. "Hm…needs a little salt…"

            Miranda shoved him playfully. "We told you not to come in here!"

            He grinned at her. "Well I couldn't help myself. It smelled too good out here."

            Eiko added some more salt to the soup and Chris tried again. "Well? Is that better?"

            Chris nodded. "That's good. So what else is on the menu?"

            "Um…cooked fish with steamed vegetables, steak with rice, and for desert, hedgehog pie!"

            Chris turned a little green. "You're kidding about that hedgehog pie, right?"

            Eiko laughed. "Of course she is! We're having chocolate cake instead."

            He gave a sigh of relief. "Well, how are you making steak if there are no cows around here?"

            Miranda looked at him mysteriously. "Oh, we have our ways." (I really have no clue .)

            Eiko shoved him back inside. "Now stay in there! It's almost done anyway!"

            After a few more minutes, Miranda and Eiko brought out the delicious meal. Everyone dug in and soon the dishes were cleaned off. Eiko ran to the kitchen and brought back the delicious looking, mouth watering, sweet smelling chocolate cake (Oh…now I want some!). Chris cut out a slice, and then took the rest of the cake. 

            "Chris! Quit it!" Kristin said.

            He sheepishly took the slice instead and returned the cake back to the middle of the table. "Hehe…sorry…"

            When they were through, Kuja and Kristin went outside to talk.

            "How do you feel to have your own eidolon?" Kuja asked as he looked out at the sea.

            "I can't really explain it," Kristin said as she leaned against the railing. "It's happiness, a feeling of pride, and shock at the same time. I mean my very own eidolon! I sometimes wonder if it was just a dream."

            "I remember when I wanted to have all the eidolons that ever existed to control the entire world," Kuja said in a bitter tone. "I destroyed kingdoms and people just to satisfy my own wishes. Madain Sari wouldn't look like this if I hadn't have the misfortune to be the Angel of Death."

            Kristin placed her hand over his. "But you're not like that anymore, Kuja. I can feel it. You're nice, caring, polite, a gentleman. You're not evil anymore. But you're still cool and that's why I like you."

            He looked at her startled. "How can you like someone who nearly destroyed a whole planet? Someone who can easily destroy someone with one spell?"

            "Yeah, and how can she like someone who cross dresses?"

            They whirled around to see Miranda and Chris with their backs toward them, whistling. 

Kristin glared at them. "Do I go barging in when you two are together?"

"What? You mean you think…?" they said together. They looked at each other. "Nah!"

Eiko went in between them. "Suuuuure…that's what they all say."

"Chris and Miranda sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Vivi sang as he walked up behind them.

Chris picked him up and held him upside down. "What was that, pointy-hat boy???"

"L-l-let me go!" Vivi squeaked. "T-t-the blood is r-rushing to my h-head!"

Chris put him down. "You got off lucky that time."

"Vivi! I would have never suspected you to do that!" Miranda said shocked. "You've been corrupted!"

Kristin and Eiko turned around whistling. "Well, then you two DO like each other or you wouldn't be so defensive."

Chris and Miranda turned away. "Ah, what do you know?" they said in unison.

"What's with the talking at the same time thing?" Kuja asked inquiringly. "Why don't you guys admit it?"

"We're just friends," Chris said firmly.

"Yea, there's nothing going on between us," Miranda added.

Kristin shrugged. "Suit yourself." She looked at Kuja slyly. "Come on, lets go somewhere private (.)." She grabbed his hand and almost dragged him off.

Vivi looked after them wide eyed. "Do you think?"

Miranda looked at him shocked. "Vivi! Nasty little mind!"

"What?? What I do??"

Eiko tugged at his sleeve. "Better get going," she whispered and ran off dragging him. "See you guys later! I'm going to show Vivi something!" she yelled back.

Chris shrugged. "Boy, that was very interesting."

Miranda leaned against the railing. "No kidding." She turned and gazed at the sea, the wind blowing her hair softly back.

Chris stared at her then shook his head blushing. _We're just friends, we're just friends, we're just friends._ He turned away and stared at the wall instead. _Right?_

Miranda was having some thoughts of her own. _So it's true. We are just friends,_ she thought a little sad. _But, that's alright. I wouldn't have to worry all the time. Now we can just hang out without me feeling nervous around him. But…_She glanced at him and blushed. _I don't know! Rarg…this is just too aggravating._

"Hey, Miranda," Chris said suddenly, still facing the wall.

Miranda looked at him. "Yeah?"

            "Who do you like at school?"

            "Like I would tell."

            He turned at her grinning. "So you DO like someone."

            She turned coolly away. "I didn't say that."

            "So you don't like anyone."

            "I didn't say that either."

            Chris started to twitch. "So do you or do you not like anyone?"

            Miranda smiled slyly. "Oh look! There's Kuja and Kristin! I'm going to spy on them some. Catch you later!" She started to go but then stopped. "Heh, you don't have any pencils to break now, do you?" She then ran to find Kuja and Kristin.

            "Grr…" Chris said leaning against the railing. "I'll never know if she likes me or not still." He paused. "But why should I care so much?"

            "Maybe you do like her but you don't know it."

            He turned around and saw Mikoto holding a book. "Well? You really should let time tell." She joined him at the rail and spotted Kuja and Kristin chasing Miranda with a mallet. "Where the heck did they get those??"

            Chris smiled at her. "Yep, you've hanged out with Zidane too much."

            She looked at him sheepishly. "Well, he would have said something else, but…"

            He shrugged and sighed. "What do you think, Mikoto?"

            She looked at him thoughtfully. "I think that you should let your feelings decide and when you've reached a decision, no matter what it is, stick by her and be a good friend. It'll work either way!"

            He gazed at the sea thoughtfully. "I guess so…"

            "Are you going to help us or not?" Freya called to them from inside.

            "We're coming!" Mikoto called back. "Come on, Freya can get really mean if you get her too annoyed."

            They went inside and poured over some books. There were many historical documents about Madain Sari and its summoners, but they haven't found anything yet about Systania. 

Sir Fratley sighed as he put another book down. "We're getting nowhere. Maybe Madain Sari's summoners didn't even know about Systania."

"Don't give up so easily, Fratley," Freya chastised him. "That was one thing I didn't like about you. You gave up to easily in researching."

"Well, it's so boring! I'd battle a monster any day," he grumbled as he picked up another dust-covered book.

Morrison flew in excitedly. "Kupo! Stiltzken is coming! Kupo!!"

The other moogles appeared out of nowhere and flew about excitedly. "Stiltzken! Stiltzken!"

Chris shook his head. "What's up with Stiltzken? He's just a traveler moogle."

Mocca looked at him wide eyed. "He's not JUST a traveler moogle! He helped save Gaia you know! And he has his own business now! You can get anything you need now, kupo!"

"Moogles get excited easily," Mikoto said. 

After a moment, they waited as Stiltzken walked in. The moogles hovered about him, calmer though.

"Kupo, hello everyone! Miss me?" Stiltzken said smiling.

"Welcome back, kupo!" Morrison greeted him, shaking his paw. "Did you enjoy your journeys?"

"Eh, they were alright," Stiltzken replied. "Need anything?"

"You wouldn't have any historical books about Systania would you?" Chris asked sarcastically.

Stiltzken searched his bag. "Well, I think I have something…"

The group jumped on him. "Where??!!"

Stiltzken waved his hands. "Hold your chocobos! Let me find it first! I was at the Black Mage Village talkin' with Mogryo. He had found this parchment that had the word Systania on it. Exchanged it for some kupo nuts."

"Yea, yea," Chris said hurriedly. "Just find that parchment!"

"Aha! Here it is!" Stiltzken said as he held the rolled up sheet of paper triumphantly. He clutched it. "What do _I_ get out of it?"

Morrison went out and came back with a bag. "How about this?"

Stiltzken peered into it and "kupoed" in delight. "You got yourself a deal!" he said as he gave the parchment to Freya. "I have to be going now. Got to check some things with Noggy in Daguerreo. If I find anything else, I'll let you know. Good bye!" He walked out and flew off.

Mikoto looked questioningly at Morrison. "What did you give him?"

He looked at them slyly. "Playmoogle magazines." (.)

They looked at him wide eyed. Chris groaned. "Good thing Miranda isn't here or she would have strangled you."

"Kupo!" Morrison flew off and hid somewhere.

Freya shook her head. "Anyway, what does the parchment say?"

"Uh, you're the one with it in your hand, Freya," Chris said.

"Oh, I do have it don't I? Haha, ahem, lets see…" She unrolled and laid it on the table. She groaned. "Another batch of riddles!"

Mikoto sighed. "Well what does it say this time?"

"Ok, it says:

If you seek the place of summoners lost,

            Then start at Madain Sari's eidolon wall.

            Find the clues hidden within

            Then you'll have no trouble at all.

            Seek the place where black mages live

            Where magic is learned and made

            And add another member to your group

            But be wary of the plan he laid.

            A young maiden will be lost

            But found again.

            Unfortunately when she is found

            Evil is what will remain.

            Parallel to the tree of life,

            Almost lost within it,

            Hidden in the roots that spawned          

            The dreaded evil Mist.

            Unable to capture Systania's power,

            The evil enveloped and destroyed it instead.

            Driven by hate and hunger,

            He listened to all what evil said.

            No longer existing within this world,

            We left one summoner left.

            She was reborn in another universe,

            In hopes she needn't know the rest.

            The evil's daughter was saved

            By the powers of goddess Serenity.

            Only a baby she was reborn again

            Surrounded by love and sincerity.

            She will come again to this dreaded place,

            Following fate's inevitable path.

            Only the one she loves

            Shall save her from Democlese's wrath.

            Seekers beware of what destiny has laid,

            Filled with joy and pain,

            If caught lost and unaware,

            Then all hope is lost and evil shall reign. 

            Thou hold fate in thy hands

            But only to a certain degree.

            It can be changed to good or bad,

            Only thou can see."

Mikoto sighed. "That's half a story and have a riddle. Well, we're on the right track anyway. And it mentions Systania and Democlese."

"It also mentions Serenity and a chosen summoner," Fratley added.

"Maybe that's Kristin," Chris suggested.

            "What's about me?"

They turned to see a panting Kristin leaning against the doorway. 

"Where are Miranda and Kuja?" Freya asked.

She looked around. "I thought they already came up here."

At that moment, Vivi, Eiko, Miranda, and Kuja ran up to them. "Sorry we're late," Kuja said huffing. "Eiko and Vivi forced us to play tag."

Eiko stuck her tongue out at him. "Well you promised me we would have a game!"

Miranda walked up to them and sat down next to Chris tiredly. "So whatcha got there?" she asked as she pointed to parchment.

"Some more riddles and stuff," he replied. "It's really quite confusing. But we're on the right track and…" he stopped when he noticed she wasn't listening and was sleeping on his shoulder again.

Kristin looked at him slyly. "Hm…you seem quite content there, Chris."

"Wha?!" he exclaimed. "She just fell asleep that's all!"

"Ssssh!" Mikoto said. "She's sleeping. It's been a long day for her, especially being chased and then playing tag."

Chris picked her up and placed her on a bed. "Well she can sleep there then."

Vivi yawned. "I'm tired too," he said and jumped onto a bed. "These beds are bouncy!"

"Are there enough?" Fratley asked.

Morrison came in when he saw the coast was clear. "Kupo! Yep, we set it up while you were working."

They all wearily went to bed and fell right asleep.

Author's Note: Phew! Another riddle/poem/story/…uh…nm like thing! That took some thinking. Well, not really, but anyway, hope you guys are liking it! Going to get really good soon, hehe. Really! Keep reading to find out! And, as always, REVIEW! I'd be glad to have them you know! *pleading eyes* Pwetty pwease?


	12. The Dream and Cake

Chapter 12: The Dream and Cake

            _Zidane…_

            Zidane instantly woke up and looked around the empty room. He gazed over to the ever sleeping Garnet. "What are you thinking? Do you know what's happening to the others?" He sighed and wearily closed his eyes. _Will you ever wake up again? Will I ever see your shining eyes once more? Will I hear your beautiful voice again?_

            In her mind, Garnet was fighting for her life. (well, obviously the following paragraphs will be in her mind) She was running down an endless corridor, screams of the long dead filling her head. She screamed as she try to block them out, running faster. She always saw the image of Zidane at the end, but no matter how long she ran, she could never get closer. She collapsed from exhaustion and breathed heavily, the deafening screams getting closer to her. _Stop it! Leave me alone! What did I ever to you?? _She felt herself being lifted up. The screams died down, until there was nothing but silence. She felt her feet touch the ground once more. She found herself looking down at Gaia.

            _ You're blocking my way, that's what you are doing,_ a deep voice said.

            She turned around, only to see darkness. She was surrounded by darkness and silence. _Who's there? Answer me!_

_            Why should I? _

            _I'm the queen of Alexandria! _

A dark figure appeared in front of her, the place changing to a desert with the Iifa Tree in the distance. _You call yourself a queen, yet you do nothing. You didn't deserve to be a queen. You're just like my brother, no matter how many generations. He stole what was rightfully mine. _

_            You're Democlese!! _Garnet realized.

            His smile made her blood freeze. _Well, aren't you clever? Another sign of my brother's blood. You do know that you are dying this very moment don't you?_

Garnet glared fiercely at him. _I won't die that easily! No matter how much you try, I won't die without a fight. MEGA FLARE!!!!_

Bahamut appeared and blasted Democlese back a few yards, dust enveloping them both. Garnet looked over to where Democlese stood, and a look of horror appeared. He was laughing, his face disfigured from the impact of the blast. It slowly returned back to its regular form.

            _Bravo! The summoner branch of my brother's blood has gotten powerful. _

            _What, what do you mean?_

He rolled his eyes. _Man, you can be so clueless at times. You know you are a summoner, born in Madain Sari, but was adopted by that elephant looking Brahne and King Alexander. What you don't know, is that my brother had two children, one a boy, the other a girl. The boy became the heir for the throne, the girl went off to study the art of summoning, to help protect Alexandria. She stayed there, her offspring continue to live there. And then, you were born. Of course, King Alexander XVI had a daughter that could have been your twin, but she died of a disease. _

            Garnet glared at him. _I bet you had to do something with that!_

                        __

            Democlese just smiled. _My, you are a clever girl. Well, it was unfortunate that you were found. You don't really have a right to take the throne. There is no true heir._

_            But why should you care? You're dead! It wouldn't matter would it??_

He turned away, laughing. _You think I was the last of my kind? I had a daughter, but she was taken away from her destiny by that damn _(o.O can't believe I wrote that!!! *runs away screaming*) _goddess Serenity. Stripping her of her chance to reclaim the throne that was rightfully mine. _

            Garnet looked at him wide eyed. _You had a daughter? Where was she taken to?_

He turned to her, his evil grin freezing her blood once more. _Now why should I tell you know and ruin the surprise. You will know in good time._

            _But…_

_            She will come again, and will be the one to bring you doom!  _He vanished, and Garnet found herself looking into Zidane's eyes. 

            "Garnet!" Zidane said shocked.

            "Zidane…ZIDANE!!!" Garnet threw herself into his arms, crying.

            Zidane held her, waiting patiently for her to find herself to tell him what was wrong. 

            "Zidane…I had this horrible dream…" 

            "Shush now, you're still weak," Zidane said calmly. "I'm so glad you're awake."

            "Democlese…he came into my dreams. He said that his daughter…will be the one to bring Gaia's doom…"

            "Whoa! He has a daughter? Wonder if she's cute…"

            Garnet looked at him annoyed. "Zidane!"

            "Hehe, I was just teasin' ya, Garnet," he said as he gave her a kiss. "You're the only one for me."

            "Zidane…"

            He took her hand. "Well all we have to do now, is hope that the others are alright, and that they can handle whatever comes across their path."

            Garnet smiled and nodded. She leaned back and closed her eyes again. "Please stay beside me, Zidane."

            "I'll always be here, Garnet. You'll never be alone."

            "CHRIS!!!! COME BACK HERE!!!!"       

            "Yikes! What did I do??" Chris said as he bolted out of the house and ran onto the long deserted streets of Madain Sari.

            "I told you to stay out and not eat anything!!!" Miranda yelled as she chased after him, her sword drawn.

            Chris glanced back and saw the sword. "Oh God!! That's the last time I steal a piece of cake!!" he exclaimed as he ran faster.

            Kristin and Eiko were on the floor laughing their hearts out.

            "Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!! Did you see his face when he saw the sword??" Kristin yelled laughing.

            "Haha, I wouldn't want to be in his shoes now!!" Eiko said laughing.

            Kuja stared at them wide eyed. "What happened in here?"

            Kristin struggled to stand but only to fall back down again from laughing. "Chris stole a piece of cake and Miranda caught him! Haha, she gets serious when people disobeys orders!!"

            "She chased after him with her sword!!" Eiko finished laughing.

            Kuja sighed. "Good grief…we'll never get this done if this keeps up."

            Mikoto walked in at that moment. "If what keeps up?"

            "All these interferences with Miranda and Chris. They keep running off."

            "Running off, ay?" Freya said as she made some tea. "Those two are so cute."

            "Don't let _them_ hear you say that, Freya," Fratley said as he made some coffee.

            Kristin looked around. "Where's Vivi?"

            "I-I'm right h-here," Vivi said as he stumbled in. "I need to get shoes that actually fit me…"

            He was knocked over as Chris ran in and jumped up to the overhang. "Don't let her get near me!!!"

            Miranda soon ran in, helped Vivi up, and then looked up at Chris. "Come back here!!! I'll teach a lesson once and for all about stealing food!!!!"

            Chris stuck his tongue out her. "Can't get me! Can't get me!" He danced around the overhang. "Nya nya!"

            Miranda jumped up onto the overhang and pointed her sword at his throat. He gulped. "Can't take a joke can you? Hehe…"

            Miranda smiled and sheathed her sword. "You are so fun to mess with, you know that?" she said as she jumped down.

            "I-I wasn't scared for a minute!" Chris said as he jumped down after her.

            Miranda walked out and waved her hand. "Yea, sure."

            "I wasn't!!" he said and ran after her.

            The group looked after them wide eyed.

            "Uh…what just happened?" Vivi asked.

            "I really don't know," Kuja replied.

            Kristin cleared her throat. "Anyway…where she would go next?"

            "Black Mage Village! Black Mage Village! Black Mage Village!" Vivi said jumping up and down.

            "We'll have to go through Conde Petit," Fratley said.

            "Well, lets get going!" Eiko said as she quickly gathered supplies. "The sooner the better! Who knows what's going on over at Alexandria!"

            Kuja suddenly looked up over to the overhang. He only saw leaves stirring. _I know I saw something just now._

            Kristin walked up to him. "Something wrong?"

            "No, just though I saw a bird or something."

            "Right…well…lets get going," Kristin said, knowing something wasn't right.

            Chris and Miranda came back in. "We're ready!" they said together.

            "Well, lets go then!" Mikoto said and they walked out of Madain Sari, the moogles following.

            Eiko turned around and looked at them. They were hovering about the entrance. "Take care!"

            "Be careful, Lady Eiko, kupo!" Morrison called out.

            "Don't worry! I have Mog!"

            Mog came out and waved at the others. "Kupo!"

            And they went out, heading toward Madain Sari.

Author's Note: Heehee…well, now I've got you interested, right? I haven't written in a while. What will they find in the Black Mage Village? Will they see Bobby Corwin? Most likely! Will they find that other member that is supposed to be in their group stated in that scroll thingy? What will happen to Garnet in the end? What will happen to Chris and Miranda? Why _does_ Kristin like Kuja? Only some of these questions will be answered in the next chapter, so keep reading and reviewing!


	13. Another Monster and Conde Petit!

Chapter 13: Another Monster and Conde Petit!

            They had been walking for a day now, heading toward Conde Petit. They were on the Mountain Pass, on the root where they could clearly see the Iifa Tree.

            "Wow, it's gigantic!" Miranda said amazed.

            "Bigger than I imagined," Chris agreed.

            Freya shouldered her spear. "Well, lets keep moving. Monsters are still about."

            "You wouldn't even think there were any monsters before," Eiko commented. "They're mostly gone now."

            "I know what you mean," Mikoto said. "We didn't even encounter one monster so far."

            "Great, now we'll probably meet up with one," Kuja said as they reached firm land. "Nice going, sis."

            At that moment, a loud rumbling was coming toward them. Everyone went into battle stance, prepared for whatever came at them. 

            "I wonder what's it's going to be," Chris said as the rumbling became louder testing Zidane's Ultima Weapon to make sure he had locked it together properly.

            "We'll soon find out!" Miranda said, her deadly sword drawn, the blade glinting in the sun.

            After a moment, they were startled to find themselves facing a gigantic five-headed beast, with a scorpion's tail, six legs, each with deadly claws, and wings. The center head had a massive rhino looking horn. It was charging at them in full force.

            "Get out of the way!" Kristin yelled as she picked up Vivi and rolled to one side.

            Everyone scattered, the monster narrowly missing them by a hair's width. It turned around sharply and made a fearsome roar. 

Miranda stood up and faced it. "You want a fight?! You got one!" she yelled out.

"Miranda, what do you think you're doing?" Chris said as he stood next her, watching as the monster headed back toward them.

"Well, we got to get rid of it," Miranda said calmly. "Freya, Fratley! You guys know what to do!"

"Right!" they said as they jumped high into the air to power up their attack.

"Kristin, Eiko, get ready to summon or heal any of us."

"Gotcha!" they nodded.

"Vivi, try each of your strongest spells. Except Doomesday!" she quickly added.

"Rats…okay!"

"Mikoto, Kuja, you guys also try a spell. Get rid of the heads and we'll be done!"

"What are we going to do?" Chris asked her.

She gave him a fierce smile. "We get to slice, dice, and mutilate that thing."

Chris looked at her shocked. _What the? She's never acted like that before!_

The monster loomed closer, the horn pointing straight at the group. It didn't even flinch when Freya's and Fratley's spears hit it. 

"This guy is going to be tough," Kristin said worriedly.

"Don't worry," Kuja said, giving her a reassuring smile. "We've handled tougher enemies."

Kristin nearly fainted from his dazzling smile. (oh yuck! .) Eiko quickly pinched her and Kristin snapped back into reality.

"Vivi! Now!" Miranda yelled as the monster was 30 feet away from them and closing.

"Uh…FIRAGA! BLIZZAGA! THUNDAGA!" Vivi yelled as he cast out each spell.

The monster grunted in surprise as it was first burned, then frozen, and then electrocuted. It still kept going though, blood dripping down its legs and sides. Freya and Fratley powered up their spears again and threw them forcefully into the beast. 

Miranda glanced at Chris. "Lets take out the far right and far left heads. Ready?"

"Ready," Chris grimly replied.

They ran on each side and sliced off the two heads. The monster roared in pain while the heads still wriggled on the ground. They seemed to try to attach themselves back to the body.   

            "Oh, gross!" Kristin said as one of them wriggled by her feet.

            Miranda wiped some blood from her cheek. "Get used to it. Two down, three more to go!"

            "FLARE STAR!" Kuja and Mikoto yelled.

            The monster yelled in pain again. The right head tossed about limply as it continued to run on it's remaining three legs at the group.

            "Summon your eidolon, Kristin!" Eiko said.

            "Um…okay…" Kristin said shakily. She took a deep breath. "MIDNIGHT FLAME!!!"

            Everyone was suddenly surrounded in darkness as Night Fire appeared from the sky. It flew toward the monster and stopped in front of it, its wings spread wide. They watched in amazement as it rose above the monster and opened its mouth to emit a gigantic blast of flame. The monster screeched in pain, the burnt flesh scent filled the air. It collapsed onto the ground, writhing for a moment, and then became still. Night Fire flew toward Kristin and nudged her lovingly. Kristin smiled and stroked its head fondly. He faded away, and everything returned back to normal.

            Miranda gave a sigh of relief. "Glad that's over…" she said as she turned away.

            "Look out!!" Chris yelled as he knocked her onto the side.

            "What was that for??" Miranda yelled angrily.

            "I just saved your life that's all!" Chris yelled back.

            Miranda blinked, stunned. "What?"

            "Take a look over there," Chris said and pointed to where to where the horn now stood quivering in a rock. A rock that was behind a large boulder with a gigantic hole in it.

            Miranda gazed wide eyed at it. "Oh my gosh…I could have been…"

            Chris got up and dusted himself off. "Yea, and that wouldn't be good now would it?"

            Miranda jumped up and gave him a big hug. "Thank you Chris!! Thank you!!"

            Chris just stood there startled, not knowing what to do.

            Kristin watched them for a moment and then started to snicker. Eiko and the rest started to join in.

            They looked at the group who had now had their backs toward them, trying to hide their faces. Then they looked at each other. 

"What's so funny?" Miranda asked them

Everyone fell anime style. (hehe…. *runs off*) Chris and Miranda looked at them blankly, shrugged, and turned around. 

"I swear, there's something wrong with them," Chris commented.

"You and me both," Miranda agreed. She looked down at herself. "Yuck! I'm covered in monster guts! Lets get moving to Conde Petit and cleaned off and have a good rest."

The group walked up to them and they pressed onward, Miranda walking a little ahead of the rest.

"Boy, that was quite exciting, don't you think, Vivi?" Eiko asked him.

Vivi clutched his stomach. "Urp…I think I'm going to be s-sick…"

Chris walked up to him. "You okay, buddy?"

Vivi gave him a weak smile (…he does have a mouth doesn't he? .). "Yea…I-I think so…"

Chris lifted him onto his shoulders. "You look a little tired. You can have a free ride for the rest of the way. Or until I get tired."

"Th-thanks Chris."

Eiko looked at Chris. _Hm…I can see why Miranda likes him. _"What about me? When do I get a piggy back ride? W-whoa!!" she yelled as she felt herself being lifted from the ground.

Miranda grinned at her as she placed Eiko on her shoulders. "Surprised you, huh?"

Eiko giggled. "Yay! But this time…don't go running off like you did at the castle."

"I won't," she reassured her.

"How'd you get back here? You were way up there a minute ago," Chris said.

"I was wondering how things were going back here with all the slowpokes."

Eiko glanced back. "We're not the ones lagging behind. It's those two love birds back there," she pointed.

They turned around, and sure enough, Kristin and Kuja were several feet behind them, laughing at something or other. (so sue me .) 

Kristin laughed. "How old is Kuja by the way, Eiko?"

Eiko thought for a moment. "Uh…you know…I really don't know. Since Zidane is 17 this year, and Kuja is older…early 20's maybe?"

"Whoa…wait a second! Zidane's marrying Garnet at the age of 17???" Chris said incredulously.

Eiko looked at him blankly. "Yea? What's the problem?"

"Isn't that kinda young?" Miranda asked.

Vivi shrugged. "Maybe where you guys came from, but it doesn't really matter in Gaia. Yea, usually people get married in their late 20's early 30's, but who's to stop them?"

"How about Steiner?" Chris suggested smirking.

Eiko laughed. "He's tried, believe it or not."

Miranda almost fell down laughing as she remembered something. "Hey, Vivi…didn't you have to get married to Quina to pass through Conde Petit?"

Vivi stuck out his tongue in disgust. "Bleh! Was _that_ strange! I could have been wed to a guy! But being that we have no idea _what_ gender Quina is, I had to! Bleh!!!"

"Poor Vivi," Mikoto said as she came up to them. "Is this all you guys have been talking about?"

"No, well…sorta…" Miranda answered.

Eiko looked left and right. "Where'd Freya and Fratley go?"

"The went to scout ahead," Mikoto answered and glanced back. "Well, at least we have the rear well protected."

"Hey, Mikoto, how old is Kuja?" Chris asked.

"Hm…" She thought for a moment. "Lets see…he'll be turning 21 next year. Why do you ask?" (actually I have no clue how old he is, so bear with me for the story's sake! Particularly Kristin's .)

"Just wondering," Miranda said. "Makin' sure he's not too old for Kristin."

"Ahh…"

"He acts older, though," Eiko said thoughtfully.

"He was raised wrong," Chris said.

"No kidding!! After _that_ thing he wore!" Mikoto shuddered. "Gah!"

They saw Freya and Fratley up ahead talking to the gnomes of Conde Petit. They raced the rest of the way, Vivi and Eiko cheering their carriers on. They ended in a tie.

"Another…tie?" Miranda said breathless.

"Seems…that way…" Chris panted.

"Rally-ho!" one of the gnomes greeted them.

"Rally-ho!" they answered back.

"Ah dinnae suppose ye would like tae stay the night wi' us, would ye lassie?" 

_So that's how they sound like…_ "If you don't mind," Miranda replied.

They followed the gnomes to the inn section of Conde Petit. "This'll be where ye can stay the night. Ah 'ope ye enjoy ye stay here."

"Thanks," Eiko said, still on Miranda's shoulders.

Miranda looked up at her. "Don't you think you should get off now?"

"Bombs away!" she yelled as she jumped off Miranda's shoulders and onto a bed. "Wow, these beds are springy," she said as she bounced on them.

Vivi climbed off Chris. "That looks fun! Let me try!" He soon joined her and they started having a bouncing contest.

Mikoto started for the door. "Would anyone like to help me stock up on supplies?"

Miranda and Chris immediately ran to her. "We do!"

Kristin grabbed Kuja's arm. "Lets take a walk around the place. I'd like to see how Conde Petit really looks like."

Kuja looked at her and smiled. "I've never really been here either. So lets go on exploring."

They walked out the door while Mikoto, Miranda, and Chris walked in the opposite direction to where the item shop was. 

"Rally-ho!" the shop keeper greeted them.

"Rally-ho," the answered back. 

" 'Ow may ah be of service tae ye?" he asked them.

"Um…could you sell us some hi-potions and phoenix downs?" Mikoto asked.

"Ah'd be glad tae, lassie," he said as he rummaged around the counter. "Aha! 'Ere we are! We're 'aving a special sale today. Would ye be interested?"

"Um…sure," Mikoto said.

"Buy 20 'i-potions, get 10 ethers for 'alf-price."

"Hm…that total or each?" Miranda asked.

"Total."

"Alright!" Chris said.

" 'Ow many would ye be wantin'?"

"60 hi-potions, and 20 phoenix downs, please," Mikoto said.

The shop keeper rummaged around again. "Sixty 'i-potions…and twenty phoenix downs…and thirty ethers…"

Mikoto took out a bag containing gil and placed it on the counter. "How much would that be?"

"Tha'll be…1,721 gil." (not sure if that's right…but it'll have to do!)

Mikoto produced the exact amount and the shop keeper gave them the bag containing their purchase. Miranda took out a hi-potion and looked at it in awe. "Wow…these look a whole lot different than in the game."

"And these are real feathers," Chris said as he picked up a phoenix down.

Mikoto looked at them. "You've never seen potions or phoenix downs before? You must have come from a strange world…"

It was getting dark, so they headed back to the inn. The others were still there, except Kristin and Kuja.

"Wonder where those two are," Miranda said.

"Probably lost," Chris said.

"We did not get lost!" Kristin said defiantly as she and Kuja entered. 

Fratley gave them a sly glance. "Where were you two anyway?"

"Taking a little expedition around Conde Petit," Kuja answered.

Everyone exchanged glances. "Suuuuure…"

Miranda yawned and flopped onto one of the beds. "Mmm…these beds are comfy…I'm beat."

"Shouldn't you take a bath first?" Kristin said.

Miranda looked at herself. "Oh yea…forgot about that. Where are the bathrooms anyway?"

"Down the 'all on the left. Ye cannae miss it," a passing gnome said.  
            Miranda shrugged. "That works." She headed in the direction, and in a few minutes, cam back cleaned and refreshed. She yawned again. "I don't know about you guys…but I'm going to bed. Night."

"Night," they replied.

After everyone cleaned themselves off, they, too, went to sleep, unaware of what was yet to come.

Author's note: Haven't written in while! Thanks to the Redwall books, I at least got the gist of how those gnomes talk. I'm not sure if it's still right…but this is the only chapter that has them talking (hopefully!). I hope y'all are likin' it, so keep reviewing!


	14. Monster Number 3

Chapter 14: Monster Number Three

            The next morning, the group set off toward the Black Mage Village. Halfway into the forest that surrounded the Village, Kuja thought he saw something fly above them. _That wasn't a bird…the shadow was too big. Dragons are not common around here…my silver dragon is at the Iifa Tree, and it would not leave unless I told it to or for some extreme emergency. But I swear I saw something…_

            "Kuja?"

            Kuja blinked and smiled at Kristin. "Hm? What is it my dear?"

            Miranda gagged. 

            Kristin shot her an angry glare and smiled sweetly back at Kuja. "Well you looked like you spaced out or something. Is something troubling you?"

            He shook his head. "No no…just thinking…uh…stuff."

            "Stuff? That's a new one from you. I would think that you would say something more elaborate or rhetorical," Mikoto commented.

            Freya, who was a little ahead of the group, stopped suddenly and moved her spear to signal them to stop.

            "What is it Freya?" Fratley asked quietly. 

            Freya darted him a glance and gave a small nod to her left. Fratley turned his gaze to the left and saw what it was that made her stop. Something was moving in some bushes, and it sounded big.

            By now everyone had also noticed the movement and began drawing their weapons. They held their breaths, waiting for whatever was there to come out and attack them.

            "What do you think it could be?" Miranda muttered to Chris, who was beside her.

            "Beats me," he muttered back. "After all these weird new monsters we encountered so far, you can't expect anything anymore."

            Everyone went stock still when the movement stopped. The only things that could be heard were their soft breathing and the wind rustling the leaves. After a brief moment, a loud roar broke the silence. Slowly, the monster emerged from the bushes, revealing its hideous form. One head, eight arms, standing on two legs, three tails, and four sets of wings was what made up this monster. (you figure out the texture and stuff. I'm not botherin' -.-) 

            "…this is going to be hard…" Miranda said.

            "…o yea…" Chris agreed.

            "Would have gotten a lot of EXP in the game…" Kristin said.

            Miranda shook her head. "Oi…well anyway, we have to get past this monster, right?"

            Eiko suddenly hid behind her legs. "W-wrong! Th-there are 2!!"

            "What?!" Chris exclaimed.

            Vivi hid behind Chris. "L-look be-behind you!!"

            Everyone turned around and saw that another monster just like the one in front of them was barring their way of escape.

            "Damn…this is going to be hard…" Chris muttered.

            "One group take front, the other back?" Miranda suggested.

            "Looks like it'll have to be that," Freya said.

            "Quick huddle!" Mikoto yelled and everyone surrounded her. The monsters glanced at each other and shrugged. They stood waiting patiently.

            "Ok…boy it feels like I'm playing football or something," Kristin commented.

            "I know what you mean, but anyway, how should we divide?" Miranda asked.

            "Fratley, Mikoto, Eiko, and Kuja, you guys take the front. The rest of us will take the back," Freya said.

            "Alright! Break!" Chris said.

            They looked at him and then shook their heads and dispersed. 

            Chris looked at them confused and walked with his group. "What I say?"

            "Nothing. Just get ready to fight," Miranda said.

            "I'll try and get the head from above," Freya said, as she got ready to jump. "You guys try getting rid of those arms."

            "But it can fly!" Kristin exclaimed.

            "Well, we'll just have to clip some wings then," Chris said.

            Everyone glanced back to see how the other group was doing. They were attacking furiously and the monster was having trouble keeping them at bay. The group turned back at their opponent and went into battle stance.

            "Good luck!" Freya yelled as she jumped up to power up her spear.

            "FIRAGA!" Vivi yelled as the monster was burned with the fire spell.

            "HYAAAAAHHH!!!" Miranda and Chris yelled as they charged at the monster's sides. They dug their blades deep into its sides, making it roar in pain. Freya's spear missed its head by a fraction, but it did take out an arm. Unfortunately, it only made it madder. 

            "MIDNIGHT FLAME!!" Kristin called out and everyone was surrounded in darkness. 

This time, Night Fire seemed to appear in different places at once. This started making the monster confused and it took a step back. Night Fire took the opportunity and appeared from high above. He gave a mighty roar and spiraled down toward the monster. Everyone watched in amazement as Night Fire emitted a gigantic burst of flame that looked frozen, electrified, and fiery. The blast sent the monster back about 60 feet. Night Fire took one last look at his enemy, then turned and flew back up into the sky.

            "Yeeaaaahhh!!!!" Kristin yelled. "That's what I thought! O yea!!"

            "Um…I wouldn't be too sure about that, Kristin…" Miranda said nervously.

            Kristin looked at her and turned back to where the monster was. It seemed to be glowing and growing bigger. The ground started to shake and everyone tried to keep their balance.

            "Wh-what's happening?!" Vivi cried.

            Chris grabbed him and started to run. "IT'S COMING AFTER US!!!!"

            Miranda quickly sheathed her sword and followed after him, as did Kristin and Freya. Mikoto and Eiko had gone to tell the others that they had killed off their monsters when they saw them heading toward them and waved. They stopped when they heard them saying something.

            "What do you suppose they are saying?" Mikoto asked.

            "Ruh…ruh…what?!" Eiko said.

            The next moment they saw what they were trying to say. The monster had grown ten times its original size and was chasing after them, blood flying everywhere.

            "RUN!!!!!" they finally heard them say.

            Mikoto grabbed Eiko's hand and nearly dragged her back to Kuja and Fratley. "Run!! Run you two for Alexandria's sake, RUN!!!"

            Kuja looked up and saw what she meant and took off. Fratley quickly jumped up to a branch and waited concealed in the trees. _I'll wait for Freya and the others to come and hear what they have to say._

            Back at the other group, Freya was thinking hard. _We can't go on running forever, and if we keep running the way we are going, we'll eventually reach the Black Mage Village, and the last thing we need is to have it destroyed. We need to take a turn somewhere and head back out into the open…_

            They soon reached where Fratley was waiting. He quickly jumped down next to Freya and ran next to her. "So what's up?"

            Freya shot him a look. "You very well know what's up."

            Miranda had caught up to them. "Well…that thing is above us."

            They screeched to a halt and turned to her. "What?!"

            Chris soon reached them panting. "Yea. That thing took flight a long time ago. It's now circling above us."

            "What about Kuja and the others?" Kristin said as she reached them.

            "They went ahead. I don't know where they are now. Most likely at the Black Mage Village by now," Fratley said.

            "They could have gone to get help," Freya reasoned. "Well lets backtrack to the open so we can fight better."

            The turned, but this time instead of running, they darted from cover to cover, trying to make themselves less obvious.

            "So how did you defeat your monster?" Freya asked Fratley.

            He shrugged. "Easy. A couple of Mega Flare Stars, Madeen, and the trusty spear, and the battle was over."

            Freya shot him another glance. "That's the last time I'm putting Mikoto and Kuja together in a group."

            "Well, we're almost out of the forest now," Fratley said as he nodded toward the open desert ahead of them.

            "Good. Lets run now," Freya said and broke into a run.

            Fratley sighed. "How I manage to keep up with her, I wish I could remember…" He shook his head and followed after her.

            Everyone else saw Freya running and also broke into a run.

            "More running?" Kristin whined.

            "Aw, quit your whinin'," Chris said.

            "Hey!"

            "Lets just go…" Miranda said and ran away from them.

            "Hey wait up!" they yelled after her and ran.

            The group soon entered back to the desert, only to find that the monster was already there waiting for them. And of all things, he was drinking tea.

            "Would you mind sharing a cup o' tea wi' me, love?" it said in a perfect British accent.

            Everyone gaped at it.

            It looked at them confused. "Well you don't suppose that I would fight you on an empty stomach now, do you?"

            Everyone was still gaping at it.

            It sighed. "Very well…" it said as it got up. The monster then turned to them and returned to its hideous look. "Bring it on, then."

            Miranda snapped back to reality and drew her sword. She charged at it and leaped high into the air, bringing her sword down with all her might. It roared in pain as three of its arms flew off. It staggered to its side as Miranda turned back ready to strike again. 

            "You…you chopped off my arms!!!" the monster roared angrily.

            Miranda smirked. "So I did. What are you going to do?"

            "Do you think she should have said that?" Kristin whispered worriedly to Chris.

            "I'm not sure…this is one WEIRD monster that's for sure," he responded.

            "Kristin, whatever you do…don't summon Night Fire again, k?" Freya said.

            "But…but…" she stuttered.

            They suddenly turned back to Miranda and the monster when they heard a scream.

            "Miranda!!" Chris yelled when he saw her being held by one of the monster's hands. He ran toward her and jabbed the Ultima Weapon deep into the monster's chest.

            "Let me go you stupid monster!!" Miranda was yelling and kicking trying to get free. She looked down and saw Chris stabbing the monster on the left where most of its arms were gone. "Chris! You'll get yourself killed you idiot!!!"

            Either he was ignoring her or he just didn't hear her, but he was still going at it like crazy. The monster roared at each stab and Miranda was tossed in every direction.

            "I think…I'm going…to be sick…" she said after a little while.

            The monster finally lashed its tail at Chris and struck his side, sending him rolling on the ground. Chris struggled to get up.

            "Uh…uh…CURAGA!!!" Kristin hastily yelled at Chris and his energy was fully restored.

            "Wow! I did it! Yay!" she said as she danced around happily.

            Freya, Fratley, and Vivi just stood there.

            Even though his energy was restored, Chris was still hurt from the fall. He staggered up and leaned against the Ultima Weapon clutching his side. _Miranda…_He shook his head and ran back at the monster. 

            "BLUE LIGHTNING!!" he yelled as he struck the monster deep in the chest. It roared painfully as its internal organs were fried. The hand that held Miranda went limp and she was suspended in air for a few seconds.

            "Eep…AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" she yelled when she felt herself falling.            "Gotcha!" Chris said as he caught her in his arms. They looked at each other for a moment before Chris mumbled something and let her down.

            Miranda blinked and turned away quickly blushing. _He…he save me…_It then hit her on what could have happened. _If Chris wasn't there for either the fight or the fall…I could have been…killed…_Emotions started rushing through her. _Or…he could have been…_Tears brimmed her eyes as she thought of what could have happened to either of them. 

            "Hey, Miranda…you okay?" Chris asked.

            She quickly wiped her eyes before turning to him and stood there for a moment. "Uh…yea! Yea everything is just fine!" she said suddenly.

            "You're not hurt are you?"

            "No…" she glanced at his side and noticed blood showing. "Oh…you're hurt!"

            Chris winced and smiled. "Nah…I'm fine."

            "You are not."

            "Yea…I am."

            "Are not."  
            "Are too."

            "You are not! And it could have been a lot worse! And it would have been all my fault!" she exclaimed and turned around again.

            _Does she have to turn around and get overexcited so much?_ "I'm fine! Look." He walked around her and stood in front of her. "See? Besides, Kristin can heal me right up! Right Kristin?" He turned to where the others were standing, but noticed they were nowhere to be seen. "Uh…guys?"

            Miranda looked around. "Odd…where could they have gone?"

            Chris shrugged. "Beats me. Well, I guess we should head to the Black Mage Village. Maybe that's where they headed to."

            "But they would have told us…"

            "Either that, or Kristin is hiding them so we can be 'alone.'" He rolled his eyes.

            Miranda laughed. "Yea…"

            "…yep…"

            They stood there looking at the ground for a moment.

            "Well, that's twice you saved my life, Chris," Miranda said.

            "I should take a job in the hero business. Oh yea! Here's your sword." He held it out to her.

            "Oh thanks," she said as she took it. "Must have fallen when that stupid monster grabbed me. By the way…I don't remember Zidane having Blue Lightning in his Ultima Weapon."

            He shrugged. "I have no idea either. But it just came to me like it was natural. I hope I get my own weapon soon. I like Zidane's weapon and all, but it still would be nice to have my own."

            "Yea…I have yet to discover this sword's capabilities," she said as she looked at it. The blade shone brilliantly in the sunlight. She sheathed it and started walking. "Well, lets head back now. Maybe they're waiting up ahead in the forest."

"Sounds good to me," he answered and walked beside her in silence.

She turned to Chris. "Well, thanks for saving me again."

            "Sure."

            They continued walking in awkward silence again.

            "So…who do you like?" Chris said.

            "Tch…you always ask the same question! And I still don't know a good reason why I should tell you."

            "Well I need to know! I have to keep up with everyone's love life you know."

            She raised an eyebrow at him. "You do now? And why is that?"

            "Because I just do. So there." 

            She rolled her eyes. "Right…oh, I see the others up ahead."

            Freya, Fratley, Vivi, and Kristin were waiting up ahead, Kristin yapping her mouth off as usual. (. heehee) They turned when they heard Miranda and Chris coming and walked toward them.

            Kristin leaned toward Miranda. "Weeeeelll?"

            Miranda gave her a weird look. "Well what?"

            Kristin sighed. "Oh…never mind…" _Again they waste a perfect opportunity! I can't work with these people!_

            "Oh Kristin. Do you mind healing me?" Chris asked.

            "Huh? Oh yea sure. CURAGA!"

            Chris felt his energy restored and all the aches and pains disappeared. "Aaaahhh…too bad I can't have this everyday…"

            Miranda sighed shaking her head. "Oi…"

Author's Note: PHEW! Typed this all in one hour. I say that's pretty good being that I haven't written in a while. I made up that Blue Lightning thing . This is one long chapter. I so tired…*yawns* I needed some inspiration, but nothing really came. *sighs* No Mr. Pibb v.v I can't get any where I live v.v *sighs sadly* oh well…I'll continue on whenever I get to it! Review and see you in Chapter 15! Oh and so I didn't answer any of those questions in Chapter 13…so sue me…figure of speech!! Sheesh…like you could get anything…well my wall scrolls, posters, games, anime, mangas, CD's, computer, keyboard, books…ok I'll stop ^^;;;


	15. Festival at the Black Mage Village

Chapter 15: Festival at the Black Mage Village

            The group finally reached the Black Mage Village. As Freya had thought, Mikoto, Kuja, and Eiko were already there. When the trio saw them arrive, they rushed to them.

            "Kristin! Are you alright?" Kuja asked worriedly.

            "I'm fine, but what about you?"

            "Vivi!" Eiko cried.

            "Eiko!" Vivi cried back and they hugged each other. 

            "Okay…" Chris said as he watched the two run off to the chocobo shack.

            "They must be going to see Bobby Corwin," Mikoto said.

            "I still don't see why they named a chocobo Bobby Corwin," Miranda said.

            Fratley shrugged. "Beats me."

            "I think everyone deserves to do whatever they want," Freya suggested. "Lets meet at the inn in the evening, alright?"

            Everyone nodded and went off their own ways. Mikoto, Freya, and Fratley went to the items shop to restock. Kuja and Kristin went off together somewhere. Chris went straight to the inn, saying he was beat from all the running and fighting.

            _I wonder what this place REALLY looks like…_Miranda thought to herself as she walked down the paths. She saw many black mages and genomes. They waved to her and she waved back. _They are so nice. And it's really quite peaceful here thanks to the magic._ She entered a quiet peaceful spot behind the village and sat against a tree.

            "Howdy!"

            Miranda jumped up startled. "Wh-who's there?!"

            A lean, handsome male genome jumped down from the branch above her and stuck out his hand. "Name's Tristan. You don't look like you're from around here."

            Miranda shook his hand and smiled. "No, I'm not actually. My name is Miranda."

            He took a quick glance at her. "Hm…"

            She shifted uncomfortably. "Uh…so…uh…what do you like to do?" she asked as she quickly started walking back to the village.

            Tristan followed her. "Fighting really. What about you?"

            "I guess now fighting, as well. But I'm more of a loner, so I'm not that social."

            "A loner, huh? I'm kinda like that too, though it gets frustrating with girls surrounding me."

            She raised an eyebrow. "Must be popular with the ladies, then."

            "Well, I am the main defender of this place. Guess I look like a hero or something."

            "I see…what weapon do you use?"

            "Sword. Here, I'll show you." He unsheathed his sword and showed it to her. It had a double-edged blade and a simple hilt. "What about you?"

            "Sword also." She unsheathed her sword and held it for him to see.

            "Wow, nice. Where did you find that?"

            _Better not talk too much…_ "By the Evil Forest."

            "Ah…lucky."

            She shrugged. "I guess." 

            "Soo…you got a boyfriend?"

            Miranda blinked and looked him. "No…why?"

            _Yes!!_ "No reason in particular."

            She shrugged and continued walking.

            "Got anyone in mind?"

            She sighed. "Why do you want to know? You're starting to act like Chris."  
            "Chris?"

            "Yeah, he's a friend of mine that keeps asking me who I like back home. He's here at the inn now, really."

            "Hm…well, I got some business to attend to. I'll see you later." He kissed her hand and walked off.

            Miranda stared after him. _Okay…that was…odd…I don't even know the guy._ She shrugged. _Polite though. Better keep my wits up thought, just in case._

            She entered the inn a few minutes later and found a sleeping Chris in one of the beds. "Oi…he must have been pretty tired. I've been gone for an hour now." She sat in a chair and picked up a book on the desk. "Hm… "So You Want to Learn Magic? Read Me!" Interesting…" She opened it and started reading. She looked up when she saw Chris move.

            Chris yawned and stretched. He saw Miranda and bolted upright. "What the? Oh…we're in the inn, hehe." 

            Miranda rolled her eyes. "Duh…"

            Chris raised an eyebrow. "Ok…so what have you been up to since we got her?"

            "Oh, just walkin' around, exploring the place."

            "See anything interesting?"

            "Basically like the game. Though I did meet this guy…"

            Chris looked at her. "Reeeallly?"

            She shrugged. "Yea…no biggie. Asked if I had a boyfriend though…quite odd."

            He blinked. "Boy isn't he fast!"

            She looked at him. "What?"

            "Uh…nevermind…"

            She shrugged again. "Whatever you say…"

            Mikoto walked in carrying a lot of bags. She put them down by the door and dusted off her hands. "Well that's done. You guys should freshen up some. They're holding a festival tonight and it's getting late. We came in at the right time I should say…" She hurried back out and went to find the others.

            "Cool, a festival! I wonder what it will be like," Miranda said excitedly.

            "Yeah. You don't get much festivals back home."

            "No kidding."

            "I have already taken a shower, so I'm fine…you though…" Miranda looked at Chris. "Well…"

            He looked down at himself. "Ugh…I still have all this crud on me…well I'm off to the showers. I'll meet you outside." He hopped out of the bed and went to the bathroom.

            Miranda got up and walked outside. She leaned against the wall next to the door waiting for Chris. _Hm hm hm…I wonder what the festival will be like…and I still have yet to see Bobby Corwin…still don't get that name…oh well…and that Tristan fellow…_She had a puzzled look on her face. _Don't tell me I have a guy that likes me now…_She laughs to herself softly at that thought. _Pshh..yea right…well Chris had better hurry up. _She glanced at her watch, amazed that it still works.

            At that precise moment, Chris walked out all refreshed. "Aaahh…that was good."

            Miranda raised an eyebrow and moved away from the wall. "Uh…right. Lets go."

            "You seem moody today."

            "Nah…just thinking about stuff."

            "That guy?"

            Miranda blinked. "What?"

            He shook his head. "Never mind. Come on! We're going to be late!" And with that they ran to where the others were waiting.

            It had already started to get dark. The black mages and the genomes had lit the paths with fire spells so they could see clearly. Lanterns filled with fireflies and magical fire were hung every few feet. Miranda looked around in awe.

            "It's so pretty…"

            "Heh. Yea I guess," Chris said.

            She looked at him disapprovingly. "Come on, get into the spirit!"

            "Since when did YOU get into festival spirit?"

            "Hey now!"

            He smiled. "Heh, well it's the truth!"

            "Hmph." But she was smiling.

            They continued on and saw a great burst of flame suddenly appear. They glanced at each other and ran the rest of the way, past the cemetery, onto an open clearing where all the genomes and black mages were gathered around a gigantic bonfire. Kristin saw them and waved them over to a spot a little away from the bonfire.

            "What to took you guys so long?" Eiko asked.

            "It was him," Miranda said while jutting her thumb out at Chris.

            "Hey!"

            Mikoto shook her head chuckling. "Well they're here now. Oh look!" she suddenly said as a group of genomes assembled on a small platform that was constructed in front of the bonfire.

            "Where'd Freya and Fratley run off to?" Vivi asked as he sat down.

            "Something about guests or something or other," Kuja said as he joined Kristin.

            A shower of leaves suddenly fell down upon the group. 

"Hey watch it up there!" Eiko yelled up.

"Sorry!" Miranda called back down as she settled herself onto a branch and propped her leg up, letting the other one dangling. _This is a great spot!_

Vivi groaned. "I can't see anything!"

"Wanna come up here with me Vivi?" Miranda asked.

Vivi shuddered. "No thanks! I think I'll just go up front."

"I'll come too!" Eiko said as she jumped up.

"Hold on!" Mikoto yelled as they started to run. They turned around and looked at her. "You need chaperones."

"We'll go," Kristin volunteered.

"All of you can move up front if you guys want." Miranda said. "I'm perfectly fine up here. Probably got the best seat in the house, heh."

Chris raised an eyebrow. "Sure you'll be fine on your own?"

"Like what's going to get me up here?"

He shrugged and walked after the others.

The mystery of where Freya and Fratley went was soon solved when a group of Burmecians came on the platform. A harp was propped up in the corner, and an orchestra was situated around the stage. Silence fell among the crowd as the performers entered onto the stage. They watched entranced as the Burmecian dancers danced to the music (You know…like that River Dance thing at Cleyra). 

_Wow…this is better than the game! _Miranda thought amazed at the fast paced dance.

"Cool isn't it?"

Miranda jumped startled. "Who's there?!"

"Just me," Tristan said as he jumped down beside her. "So how are you likin' it here?"

"It's pretty cool. Everyone is pretty nice and it's peaceful here."

"Glad you think so."

Freya and Fratley appeared on the stage and they led the dancers in a complex series of steps. When they finished, everyone stood up and applauded. As the Burmecians left the stage, a group of moogles appeared. They did a cute little play, which turned into a huge fight among the moogles because one of them didn't remember their lines. Everyone was laughing hysterically.

Tristan leaned back laughing. "Moogles…never put them in show biz!"

Miranda laughed. "But they ARE making a big hit."

"Yeah…"

Miranda turned her attention back on the stage as some young genomes and black mages were doing what looked to be a talent show. It wasn't long before that turned out to be a disaster. One of the black mages accidentally lit a genome on fire and everyone was trying to extinguish the flames.

"Poor genome," Miranda said.

"I told them not to do that," Tristan said sighing. "They never listen…"

They continued watching and after a while food was laid out on long tables and everyone gathered around to grab something to eat. By the time everyone had had his or her fill, nearly everything was gone. Miranda looked around to find the others and spotted them no to far away by a cluster of apple trees. She motioned for Tristan to follow and they joined them.

"Well, who's this young fellow here?" Fratley asked as they came up.

"Hey guys," Miranda said. "This is Tristan. Tristan, these are my friends that I've journeyed with."

"Howdy!" he smiled and waved.

Everyone introduced themselves and made room for them to sit.

"Is this they guy you were talking about?" Chris said in a low voice so no one would hear.

"Yea, same guy," she said back. "He just appeared in the same tree that I was in."

"Hmm…"

"So where are you folks headed?" Tristan asked as he plucked an apple and bit into it.

"We'll be heading to Burmecia in the morning," Freya replied. "Regent Cid said he'll take us, since he has to bring back the troupe anyway."

"The Realm of Eternal Rain…" Miranda said softly. "I wonder what it's like…"

"Probably wet and soggy," Tristan said smiling.

"Heh, we got a funny one here," Kuja said.

Kristin laughed. Miranda thought she overdid it a little too much. _Heh, but who am I to tell? She's happy…that's all that matters._

Chris yawned. "Boy was that filling or what? But now I'm beat and tired!"

"Tired?!" Miranda exclaimed incredulously. "But you just woke up like 5 hours ago!! And had like 3 hour nap!!"

"So…" he said sheepishly.

Miranda shook her head. "Aye…well, I guess we should hit the hay…"

Everyone got up at that and collected their things. Eiko and Vivi had already fallen asleep, so Chris picked up Vivi and placed him on his back.

"There we go, kiddo…"

Miranda smiled and did the same with Eiko, who had woken up but was still sleepy.

She gave a huge yawn. "So where are we going tomorrow?"

"We're gonna go to Burmecia," Miranda said softly as she made her way back to the inn.

"Really…? Better bring an umbrella…." 

Miranda smiled as she heard Eiko's steady breathing, signifying that she was asleep again.

They reached the inn and everyone trooped inside.

"Well, I'll see you off tomorrow," Tristan said almost regretfully to Miranda.

She looked him. "Uh…yea, ok." _Odd…_

"Night!" He kissed her hand and walked off.

"Night!" she called after him. She saw him give a backward wave and turned around. _That was…interesting…_

"Interesting fellow isn't he?" Chris said as he emerged from the shadows.

Miranda looked up startled. "Chris!! You nearly scared me half to death!!"

He smiled. "Heh, must have been thinking deep."

She pushed him to the side as she made her way into inn. "Ah, leave me alone."

"Do you like him?"

She stopped startled and looked at him. He was leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed and looking out into the village. "Huh?"  
            "I said 'Do you like him?' Do you?"

She looked at him thoughtfully and slowly made her way back to him. "Hm…he's cool as a friend…" she turned to him, "but I don't like like him."

He looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

She looked at him in surprise. "Are you jealous or something?"

He raised both his eyebrows in surprise and shrugged away from the wall. "Me? Jealous? Why would I be jealous?"

"I unno…you're startin' to sound like it, heh."

"Eeehhh, nah I'm not jealous…just being the curious little boy that I am."

"Haha…persistent you are."

"Heh." He glanced at his watch and gave a low whistle. "Whoa, it's getting late. Better get inside and get some shut eye if we want to be awake tomorrow."

"Alright then." She walked into the inn.

Kristin was waiting there already and looked at them surprised when they entered. "And what were YOU two doing, hmmm???"

"We were just talkin'!" Miranda said.

"Sheesh…we talk and she gets ideas," Chris muttered.

"I heard that! Well, I was just makin sure you guys got to bed, so scoot!" She shooed into their rooms and followed Miranda (they're sharing rooms). 

Miranda took a quick shower and flopped onto the bed. "Mmm…not as comfy as the beds in Alexandria…but just as nice…"

Kristin laid down on her bed. "Yea…so…what were you two talking about, hmm??"

Miranda gave her an exasperated glance. "Oh come on! It was nothing…" _Was it?_

Kristin shrugged. "Oh alright…well, good night."

"Night…"

Miranda laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling. _That was weird…I think there was more to that conversation than meets the eye…and Tristan…I guess he does like me…wonderful…_she thought sarcastically. _Just what I need…well…better get some sleep…_And with that she dozed off into a dreamless slumber.

Author's Note: GOMEN!!! I haven't been writing lately but I've finally finished ^^;;; I'm really sorry to keep you guys waiting ^^;;; I'll post chapter 16 soon (hopefully) I've been playing Final Fantasy X. WONDERFUL!! ABSOLUTELY WONDERFUL!!!!! *_* I love that game! Well, lots of surprises await…hopefully revealed in the next couple of chapters ^^;;; Thanks for being patient with me ^^;;;; sorry again ^^;;;; *bows repeatedly and gives everyone cake and Mr. Pibb*


	16. Awkward Moments

Chapter 16: Awkward Moments

            "Everyone packed and ready?" Freya asked them the next morning.

            "Yep!" Eiko replied as she shot out the door towards where the Hilda Garde 3 was parked. (hm…parked…)

            "W-wait for me!" Vivi cried as he tried to follow her. He almost made it out the door without tripping…but alas…he tripped in the doorway and his hat went flying.

            "Whoa! I think you lost this, kiddo," a voice came from outside. Tristan came in and helped Vivi up. "Careful, wouldn't want to hurt yourself you know." 

            "Th-thanks," Vivi mumbled as he put on his hat and straightened it. He then ran off after Eiko, who had been waiting a little farther away. 

            "So, Tristan, what are you doing here?" Freya asked, an eyebrow raised.

            "Oh I just wanted to say good-bye…" He looked around.

            Freya grinned. "Heh, she's not here."

            He looked at her startled. "Uh, er, what?" He looked down. "So, uh, where'd she go…?"

            She grinned again. "She went out for a walk. Wanted to take one last look before we left."

            "Aaaaahhhh…I see. Thanks Freya!!" he shouted as he bolted out the door.

            She turned back to her room and smiled to herself. "Heh…kids these days…"

            "This one is pretty…"

            Miranda leaned down and plucked a beautiful white flower. 

            "I'm sure Garnet will like them, Miranda," a muffled voice said behind her. "But…don't you think this is enough?!"

            She turned around and laughed. Chris was struggling to hold all the flowers they had gathered already.

            "Haha…lets put them down and arrange them into a bouquet or two," she said as she relieved him from his load. 

            He sighed in relief. "Thanks! Those thing were starting to prick me!"

            "Laugh out loud!" she laughed as she started to arrange them. "Thanks for helping, Chris. I probably wouldn't have gotten as much without you helping to carry them!"

            "Hmph…probably would have gotten twice as much…" he muttered.

            "I heard that!" she yelled as the shacked him upside the head.

            "Ow! Geez, sorry!" he grumbled and turned his back to her, his arms crossed. "You're not my friend anymore…"

            _Here we go again…_she thought. "Aw come on!"

            He kept his back toward her. "No."

            "Grr…why not?"

            "Because…"

            She bopped him on the head. "Come on!!"

            "Ow!! Hey watch where you're hittin' people! I sometimes why we're even friends," he said jokingly as he got up and dusted himself off. He turned around expecting to see her, but only saw empty space. "Miranda?" _Now where did she go…?_ He spotted the flowers on the ground and picked them up. _Hope I didn't say something wrong…_He looked around. "Oh great! I lost her! Freya is going to kill me…Miranda?! MIRAND??!!"

            His only response was silence. Chris looked around frantically and found an area of broken brush. "She had to go that way!" He ran forward and plunged into the thick underbrush. "This has to be it!" He kept going on and soon saw the end of the trail. The sound of water falling soon reached his ears as he stumbled into an opening. Miranda???" He stopped short and sighed in relief. _There she is, thank the stars!_

Miranda was standing on the edge of the basin of a large waterfall. She seemed to be lost in thought and Chris was debating whether or not to go over there when he tripped on a root. Miranda turned around surprised then covered her mouth to stifle her laughter.

            Chris looked up sheepishly. "Eh…hiya!"

            She shook her head then walked over to him. She held out her hand. "How you tripped, I'll never know."

            He took it and hopped up. "Eh…hehe…" he laughed nervously. "Oh yea! You, er, left these," he said as he handed over the flower.

            She blinked. "Thanks."

            "No problem." He looked around. "Nice place."

            "Yeah…I heard the water falling. That's why I ran over here."

            _Thud!_

            Miranda turned around and looked around. She then looked down and saw Chris on the ground. "Did you trip again?!"

            Chris got up. "No…I just fell over anime style…"

            She blinked then shook her head laughing. "Only you, Chris…only you…"

            He grinned. "Heh…but you got me worked up for nothing!"

            "…Worked up?"

            He looked down. "Er…yea…thought I hurt your feelings or something…" He looked at her embarrassed.

            She gave him a soft smile. "Aaawww! Aren't you a caring guy!" she exclaimed as she hugged him.

            Chris turned bright red for a moment then pushed her away. "H-hey now!"

            She laughed at him. "You should see yourself! Haven't you ever been hugged by a girl before?'

            "Well, yea, but I didn't li-" He covered his mouth then turned around red again. 

            She looked at him quizzically. "You didn't what?"

            "Uh…forget it, haha!" He said turning back around laughing nervously. "It was nothing! Nothing at all!"

            She raised an eyebrow. "Riiight…well we'd better get back."

            "Yeah! They're probably worried, heh!"

            She looked at him for a moment then shook her head as she walked back into the woods. _What a nut case…_

            Chris followed her, mentally admonishing himself. _Stupid, stupid, stupid…you almost blurt it out you idiot!_ He heard another voice answer in his head, _I know, I know…but I guess I now know that I do like her… _At that he looked up and stopped. "Hey…Miranda?"

            She turned around and looked at him expectantly. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

            "No, no! Everything's fine!" he said nervously, his head behind his head.

            She blinked. "Then what is it?"

            "Uh…who do you like?"

            She nearly fell over. "Is that all? Well like what I've been telling you, I'm not telling."

            "Aaaawww!! Come on! Can't be that hard! It's not like I'm going to tell."

            "Why do you want to know so much," she said a little huffily as she turned back around and continued walking.

            "Because I want to knooooow!" he pleaded after her. "I have to stay up to date you know."

            "What, so you can see who's taken and who's not? Forget it."

            "! That's not what I meant!"

            Miranda was laughing inwardly. "Riiight…and I thought you were different from all the other guys."

            "What's that supposed to mean?"

            She started laughing. "On the defensive, eh?"

            "Grrr…I'll find out soon enough!"

            "Hah! It'll be as easy as tracking down Martians in another universe."

            He stopped and grinned. "Are you challenging me?"

            She continued walking. "I'm not challenging anyone to anything. I'm just stating that you CAN'T do it."

            He ran to catch up with her and walked alongside her. "Sounds like a challenge to me."

            She waved a hand dismissively. "Think what you like."

            "Hey guys!"

            The stopped short and saw a figure heading toward them.

            "Oh, it's Tristan," Miranda said. "Hey," she greeted as Tristan came up to them.

            "Howdy. The others are waiting at the airship. They're getting kinda impatient."

            "Oh, well then we better hurry then." She looked around. "Er…where are they exactly?"

            Tristan smiled. "Heh, I'll show you guys a short cut. Follow me!" He walked off the path into the woods, his tail swaying from side to side as he hummed a tune.

            Chris and Miranda followed close behind him, Chris formulating a plan. _I'll figure out who she likes…but I have to tell her that I like her soon or that Tristan might…_he shuddered involuntarily. _I don't know why but I get this bad feeling from that guy…_

            Miranda glanced at him and noticed him thinking deeply. _Hm…guess I won't bother him…must be thinking of a way to get me to tell him who I like. HAH! Ain't gonna happen buddy, no siree…_She smiled little to herself. _I can hold out. What can he do? _

            They were so into their thinking that they almost ran into Tristan who had stopped short. He motioned them to stay silent as he drew his sword. He crept toward some bushes then suddenly jumped back as a bandersnatch leaped out. He grinned. "Is that all? Well then…" He brandished his sword and went into a battle stance. "I'll take care of this."

            "You sure about that?" Miranda asked worriedly.

            Tristan grinned at her. "This is just too easy. Watch."

            And watch they did. As it charged at Tristan, he raised his word, sidestepped the charge, then brought the blade on the head of the monster, slicing it in half. Not a sing drop of blood had landed on Tristan. He wiped his blade on the grass clean as the bandersnatch disappeared into thin air.

            "That was awesome!" Miranda exclaimed amazed. "It looked like you did it in one swift motion."

            "Practice. That's all it is."

            "Show off…" Chris muttered under his breath.

            "Do you think you could show me??" Miranda asked, not hearing Chris.

            Tristan smiled. "I'd be glad to! You'll be one of the best swordsmen in Gaia!" he said as he put an arm around her.

            Chris was about to clobber him when Tristan did that but stopped short when Miranda moved his arm off her.

            "Er…if you would kindly _not _that, I would feel much more comfortable." She said a little curtly.

            Tristan smiled. "Heh…sorry about that!"

            "You'd better be…" Chris muttered. "Come on Miranda…" he said as he walked ahead.

            She blinked. "H-hey wait!" she yelled as she ran after him.

            Tristan walked behind them, frowning a little. _Hm…so Chris apparently likes her…that's not going to work…the master will not be pleased…_

            They soon reached the awaiting Hilda Garde 3. Freya came out and waved them over. "Hurry up! Everyone has been waiting for you!"

            "Coming!" Miranda called back. She then turned to Tristan. "Would you like to come with us?"

            Chris looked up. "What?!" he exclaimed. "What about the others' say?!"

            Tristan grinned, looked at Chris bemused. "Freya said that I could tag-along if I wanted to when she told me to find you guys."

            Miranda tried to calm Chris down. "Take it easy," she muttered, "he's a good fighter…"

            "But! But!" Chris protested.

            She smiled at Tristan. "One moment…hehe…go ahead and board, we'll be on in a minute," she said as she pushed Chris into a group of nearby trees.

            He blinked. "Ok! Don't spend too much time though!" He boarded the air ship and went to tell Freya.

            Miranda turned Chris around and looked at him. "This is very unlike you, Chris, is something wrong?" she asked.

            He looked away. "…No…"

            She blinked then grinned. "…Are you jealous?" she asked leaning forward a little.

            He jumped back. "Wh-what?! Me jealous?! HAH!"

            "Riiiight…then you shouldn't mind him coming."

            "But the way he acts around you! Don't you feel uncomfortable?"

            "Er…"

            He looked at her shocked. "Unless…unless you don't mind that kind of behavior!!!"

            She stared at him in disbelief. "Chris! I can't believe you could even think that I would like that! I absolutely despise that kind of way unless I liked the person, which I don't, so therefore, I DO feel very uncomfortable."

            "Oh…ok."

            "But! He is a good fighter, and that would help us greatly during our journey."

            "…I guess so…"

            She gave him a smile. "So come on. We've delayed long enough."

            He smiled back. "Ok."

            They finally boarded the airship. Kristin yelled at Miranda for taking so long.

            "Yeesh…sorry!" Miranda had said.

            The engines roared to life and they headed toward Burmecia.

Author: AAAHHH!!! SO LATE! VERY LATE!!! Well I have up to chapter 21 + written. I had done that over my spring break vacation to Spain so be happy -.- Well a lot of things are going to happen so hang on tight! Hopefully I'll have typed up to chapter 21 by the end of next week. And guess what? I'm going to Japan this summer! :D well I'll keep working!


	17. A Night Can Tell All If you think hard e...

Chapter 17: One Night Can Tell All (If you think hard enough that is)

            That night, Miranda was walking around the deck. She recalled the conversation she had with Kristin just minutes before.

            _"Hey Kristin?"_ Miranda had asked when she knocked on Kristin's door after dinner.

            _"Yea? What's wrong?"_ Kristin had asked when she opened the door.

            _"Umm…can we talk?"_

            _"Sure, come in."_

            They sat down on Kristen's bed. Miranda looked down thoughtfully then looked at Kristin, who was brushing her hair.

            _"I think I'm in trouble…"_

            Kristin put down her brush and turned around to face her. _"What did you do now?"_

_            "I didn't do anything…"_ she answered looking down.

            _"Then what?"_

            "Er…I think…I think both Chris and Tristan like me…" 

            Kristin blinked. _"Both? You sure?"_

            Miranda nodded.

            _"Hmm…that is some predicament…who do _you_ like?"_

_            "…"_

_            "Come on! Spill!"_

_            "…You know who I like…"_

            "Oh yea…you like Ch-" 

            Miranda jumped up and covered her mouth. _"Quiet!! Don't let the whole world know!"_

            _"Mhmm…"_ Kristin moved her hand away. _"Geez! You could have just said quiet…"_

_            "…Sorry…"_

_            "Anyway, what are you going to do?"_

_            "…I don't know…"_

_            "Do you like Tristan? He is kinda cute…"_

_            "Kristin! I'm going to tell Kuja that!"_

_            "Whoa! Sorry! Sorry!!!"_

_            "I don't like him as in having a crush on him. I just think he's cool as a friend. Nothing more."_

_            "I see…and you don't want to hurt his feelings, right?"_

_            "Er…that's not the problem…"_

Kristin blinked. _"Then what?"_

            "I had already told him I already like someone else, but he said that's fine. He'll win my heart anyway. Then he grinned and went to his room…"

Kristin gave a low whistle. _"Hrm…that is bad…"_

Miranda flopped back onto the bed. _"Tell me about it…"_

_            "Aw, come on Miranda! I bet Chris and Tristan might end up in a duel. Chris would beat him for sure."_

_            "…Or get killed…"_

_            "Don't think like that!"_

_            "Well Tristan is pretty good…"_

_            "Do you believe in Chris?"_

_            "…Yea…"_

_            "Then keep your faith in him and he'll be fine. Just stick with him. And tell him you like him as soon as possible!"_

_            "KRISTIN!!!!!!"        _

_            "Hehe…"_

Miranda laughed as she leaned against the railing. _That Kristin…heh…but she does have a point._ She propped one arm up on the railing and rested her head on her hand. She suddenly looked when she heard a door slam.

            "Aaaahhhh!!! I can't take it anymore!!!!!"

            She blinked. "Chris?"

            Chris turned at a corner and blinked. "Miranda?"

            "What wrong?" she asked as he walked over and stood next her, leaning against the railing fuming. 

            "Oh nothing…except for that show off!!!!!"

            She cringed. "Tristan…?"

            "Yeah," he said hotly.

            "What he do?"

            "I was just practicing some sword skills with Zidane's Ultimate Weapon in front of Vivi when Mister Show Off Tristan comes in. He saw what I was doing and pulled out his sword. It was fine at first, but then he goes showing off all these moves and saying that even though I'm all right with it, it would take me a while to actually master it." He stared out into the distance muttering.

            "Awww…poor baby," she said as she patted his head.

            "Eeehhhh…I'm not a baby."

            "Uh huh…you sometimes act like one though, hehe."

            "Are you making fun of the way I act now?!" He glared at her.

            Miranda blinked taken aback. "N-no! I was just kidding!"

            "Hmph." He returned to glaring out at the passing land below.

            "…Sorry…" she said softly and looked the other way, a little hurt.

            "……" Chris turned to her and softened a little. "Hey…look, I'm the one that should be sorry…I shouldn't have taken it out on you like that…" He looked down. 

            "…s'ok…"

            "Aww…come on! Don't act like that…"

            "……"

            "Oi…" he sighed. "Pwease?!"

            She laughed a little and turned to face him smiling. "Oh, alright…since you said it like that…"

            "Better," he said smiling back.

            They gazed out into the night sky thinking their own thoughts. The only sounds that could be heard were the engines running and the wind. They were now flying over the border of the Mist Continent and a thin layer of mist was already forming.

            _Hm…Mist is forming again…_Miranda thought to herself.

            "Hey…Miranda?" Chris said interrupting her thoughts.

            She looked at him. "Yeah?"

            "Um…nice night isn't it?"

            She blinked. "Yes it is."

            "Uh huh…"

            She looked at him quizzically for a moment then gazed back out again.

            "Miranda I have something to say to you," he said suddenly.

            "Eh? What is it?"

            He took a deep breath. "Miranda…I…I want you to know that…that no matter what happens…I'll always be here for you…"

            She blinked and looked at him for a moment. "Thanks Chris…" she said smiling a little. "And I'll always be around for you."

            He smiled back.

            "Well…it's a start I suppose…" a voice said from somewhere behind them.

            They jumped up and whirled around.

            "That could only be one person…" Chris said. "And that's…"

            "EIKO!!!" they yelled.

            Eiko and Vivi appeared from behind a corner. "And me too…" Vivi said a little sheepishly.

            Eiko grinned. "Well? I think there's something more behind here…"

            "What?!?!" Chris and Miranda exclaimed surprised.

            "Well?"

            "I think it's time for you to go to bed, young lady," Miranda said turning red slightly. 

            "It's not that late!" Eiko protested. "And we're not tired, right Vivi?" She looked at him.

            "Zzz…zzz…" He was asleep.

            "…Thanks a lot, Vivi…" she muttered.

            "It's already midnight! Off to bed with you!" Miranda said as she picked her up.

            "Awww! But then I'll miss something!!" Eiko wailed.

            "You won't miss anything we can assure you," Chris said as he picked Vivi up. "We're going straight to bed."

            Eiko's eyes popped open wide. "YOU'RE GOING TO DO WHAT!?!??!?!"

            "EIKO!!!!!" they yelled. (Author ß laughing hysterically)

            "What?!?!?"

            "That Zidane!!! Probably poisoned her innocent mind!!" Miranda yelled. "Wail til I get my hands on him…"

            Eiko's eyes doubled in size. "WAIT TIL I TELL GARNET!!!!"

"EIKO!!!!!" they yelled again.

"What??!!!?!?!"

"That's it!! You're going to bed and then we're telling Mikoto and Kuja!!!" Chris said.

"In the morning…they're probably in bed –" she clamped her mouth. "DANGIT!!"

Eiko had already started. "HOLY COW!!!!"

"EIKO!!!!!" they yelled once more.

Miranda sighed. "What are we going to do…?" she groaned as she started walking.

            "Not sure," Chris said wearily as they came up to Eiko's room.

            "TO BED!" they both yelled as Miranda dumped Eiko into her room.

            "Hmph…some nerve…" Eiko grumbled.

            The walked across the aisle to Vivi's room and Chris gently placed Vivi in his bed and Miranda pulled the covers over him.

            "Amazing he didn't wake up through all that…" Miranda said softly.

            "He's a definite sound sleeper," Chris agreed.

            "Very sound," she laughed softly. "Lets go," she said then exited through the door.

            Chris took one more glance then shut the door. He then slumped to the ground against the wall, his head down.

            Miranda sat next to him. "You tired?"

            He looked at her and gave her a sleepy grin. "Heh, yeah I guess."

            "Then you should get some rest." She stifled a yawn.

            "Hah, you, too." He got up and then helped her up. "I'll walk you back to your room."

            She looked at him and quickly turned around to hide her blush. "Er…thanks!"

            "No problem."

            When they reached her room, she opened the door and stepped inside. "…Thanks again," she said smiling.

            He smiled back. "Heh, anytime."

            She blinked thinking about what he said, gave him another smile, then shut the door. Chris whistled a little as he headed to his own room and went in for the night. However, unknown to both of them, Tristan had been watching them (Dun dun dun!!!) and was leaning against the railing looking out down at the Mist that was forming. 

            "Hm hm hm…t'will be a tad more difficult than I thought…" he said to himself.

            "Well you made it difficult from the start," a voice said.

            He grinned. "No need to hide Altea, there's no one around."

            A girl jumped down from above him and stood on the railing. "I wasn't hiding, just enjoying the starry sky from the top of this airship."

            "Right…anyway, what do you mean I made it more difficult?"

            She walked a little on the railing like on a balance beam. "Weeeellll for starters, you didn't take her when you first met her."

            "That would have seem odd would it not?"

            "Well you had to make your stupid reputation as guardian at that village didn't you?"

            "Hey! Wasn't my fault that I so happened to land on that monster that was attacking that kid when Democlese teleported me over there to meet the group!"

            "Uh huh…well anyway, I see that _you_ have accomplished a lot since then."

            "Well I'm…working on it!" he said flustered.

            "Well you better work faster. The boss sent me here because he can tell that you weren't get much accomplished," she said as she hanged upside down from her tail from the overhang.

            "Well what about you?!? All you're doing is just playing around."

            She grinned. "_I_ have my own part in this. But I have to help you first. When we get to Burmecia, you _have_ to get her to Systania. S'what the boss said."

            "Right…right…" Tristan grumbled. "But I wonder how I should go about this…"

            "Dammit you're so incompetent!!! Just like grab her and go!" Altea yelled.

            "It's not that easy…like you would know," he said raising an eyebrow. "And you shouldn't talk to your older brother like that." He shot a bolt of lightning at her, barely missing her head.

            "Hey watch it!!!" she exclaimed.

            "Then act your age."

            "Grrr…" She jumped down and leaned against the railing with her arms crossed. "Well, I'm still gonna help you. They plan to go to the library right? When she's alone…BAM! Do whatever but get her to the boss!!!"

            "Hm…sounds simple…"

            "It's too simple! They wouldn't notice until it's too late…unless you bumble it up," she said narrowing her eyes at him.

            "Me? Bumble something up? I think not."

            She rolled her eyes. "Right…" She yawned. "Well I don't know about you, but I'm going to go ahead and go to Burmecia and stay at a room in the inn. I'm beat. I'll see you later then." With a wave, she phased out.

            Tristan moved a lock of hair away from his eyes and stared up at the night sky. "Soon…the end of this pathetic world will come soon…" He turned and walked off to his room.

Author's Note: Pwee…so I lied on that same week deal….;;; so sue me (don't -_-) I seriously doubt I'll finish this fic before I leave for Japan this summer, eh-heh. I'll see if I can get another chapter in…but I doubt it. I have exams coming up and this last week is just so hectic for me. Well onward to the next chapter.


	18. Never Make Kristin Mad oo

Chapter 18: Never Make Kristin Mad o.o;;;

            "We're here!!" Eiko exclaimed excitedly (lotta E's) as she ran down the ramp onto the Burmecian grounds.

            "REALLY?!??!! LEMME GET OFF THIS AIRSHIP!!!" Miranda yelled as she ran down and nearly fell over. (me: o.o;;;;;)

            "Oi…someone's hyper this morning…" Kristin sighed.

            "Yep…and…not the person you would expect to be," Chris agreed.

            "Moff's wong wiff Momanda mein' hypher?" Vivi said, his mouth full of cookies Mikoto had given him earlier.

            "Swallow your food Vivi," Freya said.

            _Gulp!_ "Ahem…I said what's wrong with Miranda bein' hyper?"

            "Er…well she's usually not like this…" Kristin said.

            "She doesn't really look hyper…she looks happy to me." Vivi shrugged.

            "Huh?" They both looked and were surprised to see her looking at them smiling and laughing.

            "We're here!" she yelled laughing as she splashed water at them. "We're at the Land of Eternal Rain!! I can't believe I'm actually here!! WHEEE!!!" She took Chris's hands and danced around. (me: *mega sweatdrop* I'll never…NEVER do that o.o;;;)

            Everyone stood there staring at them.

 "She's gone nuts," Kuja whispered to Kristin, who was trying to make herself invisible by casting Vanish over herself repeatedly. (haha .)

            "Hey!! I'm getting wet!!!" Chris yelled, starting to get dizzy.

            "You'll get wet eventually!!" Miranda said laughing. "What's the difference?!?" She let him go and ran off toward the city, stopping at the entrance. "Come on! What are we waiting for?"

            Chris stared at her for a moment as everyone walked toward the entrance (more like ran not wanting to get wet…well how could they NOT get wet…it's the Land of Eternal Rain for crying out loud o.O) and was brought to reality as someone knocked him on the head. "Hey!" He turned around and saw Tristan standing next to him leaning on his sword.

            Tristan glanced at him. "Hm…well you shouldn't let down your defenses like that…this place is full of monsters you know. Don't find yourself dead because you were staring at someone like that. Could be your downfall. Though…Miranda might not always be there so I suppose it's best if you were around while she's still here…" He picked up his sword and walked toward the city. 

            "Wha…hey wait a sec!" Chris yelled as he caught up with him. "What do you mean 'while she's still here?!?!?!' She wouldn't disappear or run away from us with no apparent reason!"

            Tristan glanced at him and raised an eyebrow. "Run away? No that's not what I meant…I would explain…but…I don't think you'd get it."

            _He's not thinking…_ "Why did you join with us anyway?"

            Tristan grinned. "I thought you would have figured _that_ part out. The Black Mage Village got a little boring so I wanted to explore a bit. And I thought I might help out."

            "I don't think that's your only reason buddy. You're up to something aren't you?"

            "Me? Now, what would _I_ be capable of?"

            "I don't know…but…whatever your real plans are, don't get Miranda involved with them," Chris said, stepping in front of him and staring levelly at him.

            "Chris! Tristan! What are you two talking about??!? GET OVER HERE NOW!!!" Miranda yelled. (eep o.o)

            "Eep!! She's mad," Chris said smiling a little. "Well I'm not going to hang around out here and get her even more upset. She ain't nice when she's mad I can tell you that…" He then ran over to her.

            Tristan leaned against his sword a little while longer, than proceeded into Burmecia.

            "Wow!This place is _awesome!!!!_" Miranda exclaimed as she looked at everyone bustling around the city, not seeming to mind the rain at all. "I can't believe they work without any umbrellas or any cover! And even though it's raining, everything looks so happy!"

            "You should see yourself if you want ecstatic…" Kristin muttered. 

            "You really think Burmecia looks this way?" Fratley asked Miranda.

            She nodded. "I mean, look at everyone's faces! All I see is smiles and laughter. What about you guys?"

            "Have to admit…they do look happy here," Chris said.

            A young Burmecian ran up to them. "Hey! Do you want to play with us?" he asked Chris.

            He blinked. "Uh…well what are you guys playing?" he asked noticing a group of young Burmecians playing in an open area.

            "It's easy. All you have to do is kick a ball into the goal."

            "Really…ALRIGHT THEN! I'LL PLAY YOU ALL!!! ONE AGAINST…how many…9? Oh boy full team…uh…" He grabbed Miranda and Kristin. "YOUR TEAM AGAINST US THREE!!"

            "Hey! You can count_ me_ out on that, buddy," Kristin said huffily. "I don't remember giving you permission to draft me into the soccer team."

"I'll play Chris!" Miranda said. "I won't abandon my buddy down."

"Alright! I knew I could count on you Miranda!" he said grinning. "ALRIGHT THEN! YOUR TEAM AGAINST ME AND MIRANDA HERE!!! WE'LL TAKE YOU ALL DOWN!!!"

"Calm down, Chris," Miranda said nervously. "Um…I'm not that great you know…" she said as they walked down to the field.

"Nah, you'll do fine! I have faith in you."

"Hm…ok," she said.

"We'll be rooting for ya!" Eiko said as the others sat at some sheltered bleachers. (hm…I don't remember _this_ being in the game…hehehehehe .;;;;)

"Funny…I don't remember _this_ being in the game…" Kristin mused. (I JUST SAID THAT . characters…sheesh *grumble*)

"It's relatively new actually," Freya said. 

Chris walked up to the center for the kick off. "Ready, Miranda?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," she said nervously, looking at the full team of young Burmecians. _At least they aren't really hulky or anything…_

"Who's refereeing?" Chris asked.

"Uh…" The young Burmecian thought for a minute. "I got it! HEY SIR FRATLEY!!! SIR FRAAAATTTTLLLEEEEYYYY!!!!!"

"I GOT EARS!!!" Fratley yelled right next him then regained his composure. "Ok, I'll ref this game." He placed the ball in the center. "Chris, I take it you're kicking off first?"

"That's right."

"Well then, I assume everyone knows the rules. Ready? Go!" 

****Interruption of story****

I ain't getting into the details of the game, so sorry soccer fans! .;; You imagine it how you want it to be. Boy I turned this supposed to be strict novel format to something else entirely o.O Oh well .

****Continuing with story****

            "Well done Chris! Miranda!" Sir Fratley congratulated them after their near win victory of 5-4. (how is that possible with a 2 player team, don't ask just keep going with the story .;;;)

            "All thanks to my buddy here for shooting in that last goal here," Chris said as he swung his arm around Miranda's shoulder.

            "Well you did a good job defending, Chris. AND you did make most of the shops," Miranda said. "I think _you_ deserve most of the congratulations. I was just there for the ride really, heh."

            "In any case, you guys showed that you really work well together," Eiko said.

            "I do have to say you guys did work pretty well together, particularly with those odds against you," Tristan said.

            Chris grinned. "Hehe, well we've always been a good team, right Miranda?"

            "Yep!" she laughed. "Good friends always make a good team!" (there's my moral lesson of this story . lol)

            "Good friends eh…?" Eiko said slyly.

            "Not this again," Chris groaned.

            "Not what again?" Kristin said, now leaning in and joining Eiko.

            "Et tu, Kristin?" Miranda groaned. 

            "Are you guys done with the game already? Who won?" Mikoto said breathlessly as she ran up to them.

            "We did!" Chris said, holding Miranda's hand high triumphantly.

            "Well done!" Mikoto said smiling. "Well I found the new library, so lets head to it."

            "Alright! Lets gooowha?!?" Miranda exclaimed as she found herself on Chris's shoulders. "What am I doing up here?!?"

            "Well, being that we should do a victory lap, I decided that we'll do it to the library, and that since you look kinda worn out, I'll give you a ride for free!" Chris grinned up at her.

            She blinked then laughed. "Ok mister tough guy! ONWARD HO!!!" she yelled as they raced across the streets toward the library.

            Mikoto watched them for a minute then saw them turn around and run back toward them.

            "Uh…where is it?" Chris asked panting. (*everyone falls over)

            "Just follow the new road, the one you're standing on right now. You were actually going the right way."

            "Oh ok. Ready, Miranda?"

            "Ready! ONWARD HO!!!"

            They stood watching them for a moment then broke out laughing and began to follow them. Their merry mood was cut short when they heard a scream.

            "That sounded like Miranda!!" Kristin yelled and ran toward the main square, which was in the center of the city on the way to the library.

            When they got there, they stood there shocked. A dragon was standing on the fountain statue, Miranda struggling in its claws.

            "Not this again!! LET ME GO YOU FILTHY PIECE OF SCALE-HIDE!!!!" Miranda yelled.

            "Where's Chris?" Vivi asked looking around.

            "HYAAAAAAHHHH!!!!" At that precise moment, Chris leaped from one of the nearby buildings and buried Zidane's Ultimate Weapon deep into the dragon's back. 

            As it roared in pain, it let go of Miranda (what again?) and she was suspended in air for a moment, then plummeted down. "NOT AGAAAAAAIIIIINNNNN!!!!" she yelled.

            "Seems like I'm always catching you, huh?" Chris said looking down at her in his arms. "Sheesh…and did you gain weight or something since?!?!?"

            "Hey!!" she glared at him.

            He grinned. "Heh, just kidding! Dropped your sword again," he said as he put her down.

            "Hmph…that's what three times now!??!?"

            "Sigh…I must be the dashing hero or something…" (gag .)

            Miranda made a face behind his back then pushed him down to the ground.

            "What was that for!?!?" he yelled.

            "Well, I paid back one of those life saving things. I just saved your _head_."

            "Eep!" he said wide-eyed as he saw what was a full grown tree that was next to them, was now a 3 foot stump.

            "Well lets get to work," Miranda said. "And looks like the troops have come in! Lets get to it!"

            "R-right!" (ß still in shock)

            A few Mega Flare Stars later tossed in with a couple of attacks from Night Fire and Madeen, and still no victory in sight. 

            "Damn!! What is with this stupid monster???!!" Tristan yelled as he narrowly missed his arm being torn off. "It keeps sproutin' heads on us!!"

            Throughout the battle, the dragon had sprouted two other heads and another one was forming in the middle. 

            "THAT THING IS GROSS!!! EW EW EW EW EW!!!" Kristin yelled as she kept firing spells at the newly forming head. (hehehe…)

            "At least…it's not…getting attacks…at the city…" Freya said as she hacked off one of the heads.

            "True…but…we can't…keep…this up…much longer…" Fratley said as he jabbed his spear into it's side. 

            "You hangin' in there Miranda?" Chris said breathing heavily.

            "Barely," she said. "This is getting hard with it keep regenerating it's parts!!"

            "Well, it shouldn't be too long—" he stopped short at a scream.

            "KUJA!!! KUUUUUJJJAAAAAAA!!!!!!" (hrm…wonder who _that_ could be, hm?)

            Kristin was kneeling next to Kuja. He was lying on his back clutching his side breathing heavily. He looked up at Kristin and gave her a grin. "Hey now…don't worry…I've been through far wo-ugh!" He grimaced and clutched his side. 

            By now everyone had gathered around. "Well didn't you try Cure or something??" Mikoto said.

            "You don't think I didn't?!?!" Kristin yelled extremely upset.

            Vivi suddenly shot behind Kristin. She blinked and controlled her emotions pulling him gently from behind her. "What's wrong Vivi?"

            "I-I-I-it's staring at us…" (o.O ß like that . j/k OH I'M CRACKIN UP JUST THINK SOMETHING STARING AT SOMEONE LIKE _THAT_!!! o.O XD XD XD XD)

            Kristin glanced up and realized that all four heads were staring right at them…more specifically at Kuja. Almost…hungrily?!?!

            "That…" Kristin clenched her fists and stood up, the rain beating down hard now. 

            "Uh…oh…she's mad…" Miranda said backing away.

            "Gulp…REALLY mad…" Chris said.

            "DUCK AND COVER!!!!" Eiko yelled as everyone ran. Even the dragon looked a bit perplexed.

            "Whoa wait!! Hurt, and very good looking, person down here!! I can't move!!!" Kuja yelled.

            Kristin blinked then looked down at him. "Kuja…" She lifted her hand and Kuja found himself (I had typed 'herself' the first time….;;;) floating toward the group. She then looked straight into the dragon's eyes, and it shuddered.

            "Um…what's gonna happen?" Vivi asked Miranda who had put an army helmet on his head.

            "Honestly…I have no idea, but when she gets mad, NEVER underestimate her."

            Kristin stood there, looking straight at the dragon, her fists clenched. Mikoto could barely make out a light-bluish aura surrounding her. "You hurt my Kuja…"

            "I'm her property?!?!? I won't allow that!" Kuja yelled.

            "Pipe down will ya??!?" Mikoto yelled back. "It's just a way of showing that she really loves you, you idiot!!!"

            He looked at her. "She…she does…?"

            "RING THE BELLS! HE FINALLY REALIZES IT!" Mikoto exclaimed.

            "SHUT UP!!!" everyone yelled.

            "Eep…"

            Kristin's fist clenched tighter, tears slowly flowing down her face. "You hurt him…I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (…and nothing happened…LOL J/K! boy I love ruining serious moments like these .)

            "I-is it my imagination…or is that a _tiger_ that's coming out of her body?!??!" Chris exclaimed.

            "Oh man…" Miranda gasped.

            The light-bluish aura had increased in power, and a white tiger was emerging from within herself. It leaped out and stood growling next to Kristin. A look of serenity washed over her face and she stroked it's head. The look of anger returned as she snapped her look back onto the dragon. By now it had shrunk back in fear. 

            "ICE TIGER BLIZZARD MIRAGE!!!!" 

And as she yelled, the tiger roared (wait…can tigers roar!??!?!? O.o;;; well they can now if not .;;) and charged at the dragon. By now, it was whining and whimpering trying to escape – unfortunately the wings had been hacked off and hadn't fully regenerated – and it was a very degrading sight. Suddenly, it seemed to be surrounded by a whole pack of tigers. There was an eerie silence, and then the tigers roared an icy blast of energy above the dragon, molding into one gigantic blast of ice, and hurtled at the dragon. The dragon had been decimated. 

Kuja gulped. _I am NEVER makin' that woman mad!!!_ (what happened to your proper way of talking? o.-)

The tiger returned to Kristin purring. She pet its head and then hugged it. The tiger vanished in a bright, blue flash of light. 

"OHMYGOSHTHATWASSOCOOLKRISTINHOWDIDYOUDOTHAT???!?!?!?" Eiko yelled as she ran up to Kristin. (o.O spell checker didn't underline that in red…)

Kristin blinked and looked at her. "Do…what?"

Eiko tripped. "What do you mean "do what?!?!" she yelled after regaining her composure.

"Yeah!! You just annihilated that dragon!!" Miranda said, the others having surrounding her.

"I…did…?" Kristin looked at where the fountain had been. 

"Yeah! I have to say, that was a pretty amazing show you put on back there," Kuja said, fully recovered.

Kristin turned to him and everything came back to her in a flash. "Th-that's right…you were hurt…and I got upset…"

"Not just upset! You blew a gasket!!!" Chris exclaimed.

However, Kristin wasn't paying attention. She was staring at Kuja. "Kuja…" She ran to him breaking into tears and hugged him tight.

He blinked, then smiled holding her. "You don't need to cry…I'm fine now…" (Oh gag…I think I'm gonna be sick…x.x)

Everyone stood there a moment watching them. They then huddled into a far corner snickering.

"Wish I had my camera…" Miranda said.

"Kodak moment of the year…" Chris agreed.

"Kodak…?" Mikoto looked at him quizzically.

"Uh…never mind…"

"At any rate," Tristan said, "I think we should break up the little romantic moment and head to the library."

"But they look soooo cute!" Eiko protested.

"Really?!?!" Kristin said starry-eyed, suddenly popping in.

"Gyaaah!!" Everyone jumped up surprised.

Kuja coughed. "Uh…lets head to the library…"

"Ok, darling," Kristin said clinging to his arm.

"I would tease them…but I'm afraid of Kristin now," Chris said laughing.

"Yep, I guess we know for certain _not_ to make her mad, heh," Miranda said.

"Kristin really loves Kuja doesn't she…?" Eiko said dreamily.

"No she actually hates his guts," Mikoto said sarcastically. "No duh!"

Eiko shot Mikoto a look and Mikoto stuck out her tongue at her. _Is this how Mikoto really acts…?_ Miranda asked herself. _Seemed more of the serious type in the game. Zidane's influence no doubt._

Everyone stopped in front of the library entrance. And gazed up at the size of it.

"We're gonna be here for a while…" Miranda sighed.

Author's Note: -_- working on my vacation in Florida…the things I do for my readers v.v *sigh* lol j/k! There's really nothing much for me here in the sunshine state anymore, so I don't mind ^_~ I'll be going to Japan so soon T_T I'm actually kinda afraid…at any rate, I'm leavin June 12th and won't be back til July 7th so it might be a while before this story is updated. Eh-heh…well *cough* I thought I was gonna get sick typing all this lovey dovey stuff with Kristin and Kuja…or maybe since I'm doing in this in the car…*urk* uh anyway…see you in the next chapter!!! *runs to the bathroom*


	19. Uh…Research in Burmecia? Tristan going s...

Chapter 19: Uh…Research in Burmecia? Tristan going soft? I DON'T KNOW!

            "Find anything yet, Miranda?"

            "Sigh…nope, nothing yet Chris."

            The group had divided into smaller groups to make the search go along faster. Everyone was surprised that Tristan didn't try to team up with Miranda.

            _"All for the best I say,"_ Kristin had said, stealing a sly glance at Chris and Miranda, who had already teamed up.

            They continued searching through the titles of the seemingly endless rows of books.

            "I never imagined that there would be so many book in a library," Miranda said exasperated.

            "No kidding," Chris agreed while flipping through pages of a sports book.

            "Hey!" Miranda whacked him on the head with a thick, hardcover book. "You're supposed to be looking for anything that would help us find this Systania place!"

            "Ow!! Sorry! Sorry!" He rubbed his head and looked at her. "You didn't have to get a thick book." He blinked then looked at the title. "Hey! I think you found somethin'!"

            "Huh…" Miranda looked at the book. " 'Legendary Places of Gaia from before Alexander I'…sounds pretty good!"

            Miranda sat down and Chris looked over her shoulder. "Hey! There's something about that Democlese dude," Chris pointed out.

            "Seems that he took to the dark magic arts when he was eighteen and tried to take over the throne several times," Miranda read. "We should get the others."

            "I'll get them. Just keep on reading!" Chris took off in search of the others.

            _I wonder when he'll be back…_Miranda thought as she glanced around her. "I can't even see any other people…giving me the creeps…" She shuddered then continued reading.

            At the other end of the library, Altea had appeared and was talking to Tristan.

            "Tristan go! She's alone now!!!"

            "I can see that," he said shooting her a look that said that she should be quiet.

            "Then go!" she hissed. "This is your chance! Go!!" And with that she pushed him out from the aisle. 

            He stumbled and silently cursing he walked toward Miranda. "What are you reading there? Looks like a pretty good book."

            Miranda jumped in her seat and looked around, relaxing when she saw that it was just Tristan. "I found a good book about Systania! Even has the history of the Alexandrian kings and their families. Chris had gone to find the others."

            "Oooh…can I see?" He looked over her shoulder.

            "Yeah, they even have a portrait of the families. Here's Democlese." She flipped back to a page showing the portrait.

            "He certainly looks scary!"

            Miranda blinked and looked down to find Vivi trying to look at the picture. She smiled and picked up him placing him in her lap. "Well, you better be good, or he might come out and get you!"

            "NOOO!!!"

            Tristan moved and leaned over the table, looking at the picture. _So that's what he looked like…yeesh…talk about a major make over…if they could see what he really looks like now…hehe…_He glanced over at Miranda showing Vivi all the different kings and queens. _Well…looks like a blew this chance…but there will be others…but she looks happy…_He quickly looked up and saw Altea watching from the second floor. "Uh…I'll be right back," he said smiling and left.

            "Uh…oookay…hey guys!" Miranda greeted the others as they appeared from the other end of the aisle.

            "So you found a good book?" Freya asked.

            "Yep! Thanks to Chris, lol."

            He smiled a little and rubbed his head. "That book is hard I can tell you that!"

            "Aww…it the little baby hurt?" Miranda teased him.

            "I am NOT a baby!"

            "Then take it like a man!"

            "Oh you want to take this outside?"

            "I'm ready to take you on anytime!"

            Kristin stepped in between them. "Ok, enough you two. You're starting to act like a married couple."

            "WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!!!!" they yelled.

            "Hey! You over there!" shouted a librarian. "This is a library!! Don't you know the rules?!"

            "Sorry," they whispered.

            "Well she started yelling, too…" Chris grumbled.

            "Where's Tristan?" Mikoto asked after looking around.

            "He went off somewhere. He already came by,"

            "Oh, ok."

            "Anyway, check this out!!" Miranda said, bringing them back to the book. "It has all the kings, the history, the legends, blah blah blah…"

* * *

            "You blew it!!!" Altea screamed in Tristan's face.

            "Hey! You two over there!" shouted another librarian. "This is a library!! L-I-B-R-A-R-Y!!!! KEEP IT DOWN!!!!"

            "Yeesh…speak to yourself…" Altea grumbled.

            "Well what did you want me to do in front of that black mage? We can't have _anyone_ witnessing you know," Tristan said leaning against the bookshelf.

            "You could have eliminated the problem," Altea said, her teeth clenched. (poor Vivi T_T)

            "I know I could have…but I couldn't…"

            Altea looked at him, and eyebrow raised. She then grinned. "Is my big brother in L-O-V-E love?" 

            "I-I am not!" he said turning away. (quick personality change o.o… I can never be consistent .;;;)

            Altea kept teasing him. "Yes you are! Admit it!"

            "…"

            "Come on!!"

            "And what if I did?"

            "Then it would make this stupid mission so much easier! I mean it shouldn't have been _this_ hard to begin with!" (she's starting to sound like the boss now…*looks back at chapter 17 and notes this is not how they acted before* o.O well Altea maybe .;)

            "How so?" (look at chapter 17 . j/k *wonders if the readers understand that point…*)

            "Well…when she's in Systania…she could be all yours…"

            "…"

            Altea patted him on the back grinning. "Think about it, bro. There would be no one in the way…er well _I_ might try spoiling any moment but anyway, you two could be alone whenever and wherever you want."

            "…" (dots…the wonderful world of dots .)

            "Don't tell me _you've_ gone soft, brother!!" She slammed him against the bookshelf. "You _have_ to take her back home you got it?? The boss won't wait any longer. And if _you_ don't do anything, _I _ will. And it wouldn't be very pretty on the way I would handle it." She took out her knife and twirled it and grinned. (violent girl…o.o;;;;)

            "Altea, you're being an idiot again," Tristan said pushing her off him. "The boss wants her unharmed, UNHARMED. You always leap before you think. Think for once Altea. I can handle this on my own. I already have a new plan anyway."

            "You do?"

            He grinned. "Just trust me."

* * *

            "Well, now we know where we need to go," Freya said smiling. "Good job you two."

            "T'weren't nuthin," Chris said.

            Miranda whacked him. "We're in the fantasy section, not western."

            "Ow! Yeesh…"

            "They look so CUTE together!" Kristin said starry-eyed.

            "WE DO **_NOT_** LOOK CUTE TOGETHER!!!" they yelled. (strong denial o.o; bold, caps, _and_ underline o.o…*adds italics* .)

            "HEY YOU!! I TOLD YOU TO KEEP IT DOWN OVER THERE!!! DON'T MAKE ME COME OVER THERE!!!!!!" a librarian shouted. (these people scare me o.o)

            "Eep…sorry!" they whispered.

            "Kids these days…" the librarian grumbled.

            Freya coughed. "At any rate, we should head to Lindblum and then check up on Garnet and the others."

            "YAY! I CAN—" Everyone clamped Eiko's mouth shut and looked at the librarians. They hadn't noticed so they released her mouth. "Ow…that hurt…anyway, I get to show Miranda my castle!"

            Miranda smiled and picked Eiko up. "I can't wait! Hope you don't give a big tour…"

            "Nah, we now have a chocobo riding tour."

            "Whoa! Really?!?! I wanna ride a chocobo!!!" Chris said, nearly jumping up and down.

            Miranda grabbed his shirt and slammed him into a chair. "You were starting to look like an idiot…" (Miranda: *sweatdrop*)

            He coughed. "Excuse my childish behavior."

            "Don't act like an aristocrat either!" she said whacking him on the head.

            "Well how do you want me to act!?!" He said nearly yelling.

            "Just act your age!"

            Freya whacked them both on the head with her spear. "Ahem…I think we should be going now before we get kicked out of the library."

            "Could have poked an eye out…" Chris grumbled as they walked out of the library. 

            Tristan was already there waiting for them. "Those librarians are pretty loud themselves if you ask me. I could hear them shouting all they way from over here."

            "So where were _you_?" Mikoto questioned.

            "I was just looking around the library seeing if there was any books I would want to bring for the trip. Get some reading done, you know."

            "Hm…" _I don't believe him…_Mikoto watched them from behind and looked at Tristan suspiciously. _The regular novels were on the opposite side of the library…he was at the black arts section…what could he have been doing there…?_

            "Did you find anything interesting?" Miranda asked him.

            "Well, I did find a book on how to counter black magic. It should help with the final battle with Democlese I think."

            "That's a good idea, Tristan!" 

            "You think?" he asked smiling.

            "Yea! Can I see it?"

            "Sure." He gave her the book and she flipped through the pages. _Heh…not only does it say how to counter it…but it also says how to cast the spells…_He put his arm around her waist. "Just stick with me, and you'll stay safe from –"

            Miranda blinked and looked at him on the ground with a bump growing from his head. She then looked up and saw Chris standing there with a broken mallet in his head panting. "Chris…?"

            "That…little…" 

            Miranda laughed. "Were you _jealous_?" She looked at him.

            Chris blinked startled. "Uh, me? Jealous? Naaahhhh! I just thought it was inconsiderate of the guy grabbing you like that without asking and, uh, I was _not_ jealous!"

            "He's blushing," Eiko whispered to Miranda.

            "I am not!!!" he yelled.

            "Well you look kinda red…are you sick?" Vivi asked.

            "Maybe he ate too much…" Kristin muttered.

            Miranda smiled at the look on his face. "Well I thank you, Chris. To be truthful I didn't really like being that position. But…where did you get that mallet?"

            "Huh?" He looked down at the broken mallet. "Oh…I have no idea…"

            "Kupo!"

            "Mog!!" Eiko huggled her little moogle. "You came back to visit!!"

            Mog flew around them saying 'kupo' over and over. She rested on Chris's head.

            "I think she likes you Chris," Eiko said laughing.

            "Just what I need…a passenger on my head…and she's heavy!!"

            "KUPO!!!" she whacked him repeatedly on the head with a small mallet.

            "OW! I'M SORRY!!" 

            Miranda took Mog off his head. "There, there, Mog…he didn't mean it."

            Mog looked at Miranda. "Kupo…?"

            She smiled and gave Mog a kupo nut. "Here you go."

            Mog did a flip in the air and ran around Miranda saying 'kupo' repeatedly.

            "She definitely likes you Miranda," Eiko said giggling. (giggle…such an…odd word…)

            "I feel glad," Miranda laughed. She picked Mog up and held her in front of Chris. "Now make up and be friends.

            Mog glared at Chris and crossed her arms. "Kupo." 

            "Me? Apologize to that thing?!" Chris said incredulously.

            "KU-KUPO-PO!!!" Mog hit him on the head again, but with a bigger mallet.

            "You're upsetting the poor moogle, Chris. Go ahead and apologize," Tristan said after recovering. _Who hit me…?_

            Miranda looked at Chris. "Come on, she's nice! And she's not heavy either," she said smiling as she huggled the little moogle.

            "Kupo!" Mog huggled back.

            "Awwwwww," everyone said. (you have to say it, too, you readers .)

            Chris smiled a little then laughed. "Alright, alright…Mog…will please forgive me?"

            Mog looked at him then turned away crossing her arms. "Kupo."

            "Please? I'm begging for you forgiveness! I'm on my knees for crying out loud!!" he said. "And…I have something you might liiiike…"

            Mog glanced at him. "Kupo?"

            Chris took out a kupo nut and sighed. "Shame…where can I find someone who will want this last kupo nut of mine…"

            "KUPO!!!" Mog leaped out of Miranda's arms and jumped onto Chris. "Kupo…kupo…"

            Chris laughed, sitting on the ground and holding the little moogle. "Am I forgiven?"

            "Kupo!" Mog huggled Chris and he huggled back.

            "Awwwwwwww," everyone said again. (say it o.o)

            Miranda smiled. "Now that wasn't hard now was it?"

            "Heh," he smiled back and stood up, placing Mog on his head. "I suppose I could give you a ride."

            "Kupo!!" Mog jumped up and down happily."

            "Hey ow…quit ow…that ow…" Chris said cringing.

            Mog settled down and sat on his head calmly.

            Miranda walked next to them. "You look so cute!!" she said smiling.

            Chris gave her a small smile. "The things I do…"

            Everyone reassembled and walked out of the Burmecian area.

            "Aaahh…no more rain!" Kristin said happily. "I'm glad I'm out of there!"

            Kuja placed an arm around her. "I guess…but that will always be my favorite place."

            Kristin looked at him to find him looking at her. She gave him a soft smile and moved closer to him. (oh gag x.x)

            "Kristin and Kuja sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!" Chris, Miranda, Eiko, and Vivi sang.

Author's Note: Weee…I'm back in my writing groove yea! Aaah…the beach…that's where I am now! Can see the ocean waves crashing into the sand…anyway, hope you like this very weird story with the character personalities changing left and right….;;;; *coughs* anyway, onto chapter 20! :D


	20. Back in Alexandria…

Chapter 20: Back in Alexandria…

            _…net…Garnet…_

            Garnet awoke with a start and looked around her. She then grabbed her head and groaned. "Where am I…?"

            "Garnet! You're awake!!" Zidane hugged her tight.

            "Wha…Zidane?"

            "Oh man I thought we were losing you!"

            She looked at him and notice the tears flowing down his face even though he was smiling. "Losing…me?"

            "That's right, your Majesty," Beatrix said, a worried frown on her face. "Dr. Tot was examining you when you suddenly turned pale and cold…ugh gives me the shivers!"

            "But Her Majesty is alright!" Steiner said ecstatic. "You are alright…aren't you?"

            "Now now, she's just come to after five days," Dr. Tot said while pushing everyone except Zidane out of the room. "Let Garnet have some time to realize what's going on. And some peace! You just stay out there and you can come back in when I tell you." With that, he closed the door and walked back to the bed, where Zidane was still hugging Garnet. "Um…Zidane…you'll squeeze her to death if you keep hugging her like that."

            Zidane let her go startled. "Sorry…I was just so relieved that she was alright…"

            Dr. Tot smiled. "Well it's alright." He pulled up a chair on the other side of Garnet's bed. "Now tell me, Garnet, how do you really feel?"

            Garnet blinked. "I feel fine…why do you ask?"

            Dr. Tot raised an eyebrow. "Hm…"

            "What's going on? How come I'm in bed? I have so many things to do!"

            "Huh? Garnet! You were just on the brink of death a few moments ago!" Zidane said, a surprised look on his face.

            "I was?" She placed her hand on her forehead. "Now that you mention it…I do recall something…"

            "Did it have to do with Democlese again?" Zidane asked, a serious look on his face. (boy…that's new for him o.O)

            "Tell us what you saw, Garnet," Dr. Tot said taking out a notebook. "I'll write it down, so just tell. Don't worry to have it in chronological order."

            "Um…ok…well…" (it's flashback time! Hehe note: what occurred in the dream is in regular font. IRL time is in italics. Got it? good)

            "Take your time, Garnet," Zidane said. "And if there's a part that you don't want to talk about, then skip it."

            She smiled at him. "Ok…but I think I can tell all of it…well…I guess it was when I first went unconscious…I felt like I was sucked into a black void filled with nothingness…I felt like screaming but when I tried I couldn't make any noise at all…" 

(cue the fade in and voice over narration! it's flashback time! Hehe note: what occurred in the dream is in regular font. IRL time is in italics. Got it? good)

* * *

"I felt like I couldn't breathe…it was terrible…all of the sudden I heard this voice and I finally landed on the ground. 

            _"Where am I?"_ I asked myself and started walking.

            _"Welcome back, my dear niece."_

            "I turned around and found myself face to face with Democlese.

            _"You seem to be a bit thinner when I last saw you…you should give up living, Garnet. You're just wasting your time up there on Gaia."_

_            "Where am I?!"_

_            "In a black void, of course. A place between time and space. My home in other words. Now come and give your uncle a hug…" _He had reached out to me and I felt myself moving toward him. I was just an arm length away when I heard you calling me Zidane…it was then that I snapped back to reality and jumped back."

            "Hm…probably when I broke through the door, eh-heh…" Zidane said nervously.

            "You broke through the door?!?!" Garnet yelled.

            "Well they wouldn't let me in…I wanted to check up on you…" he looked down.

            Garnet smiled. "Ok…"

            "Continue please," Dr. Tot said.

            "Oh right!"

_            "Hm…looks like you still have life in you…pity…"_ Democlese straightened and raised his hand. I could see that he was about to cast a spell so I braced myself. After a few moments, I realized he hadn't cast the spell. He seemed to be talking to someone. He turned back to me and narrowed his eyes. _"We'll meet again, princess…"_ And he vanished.

            "I was then thrown into an endless dream where I seemed to be watching the others work their way to Burmecia…They seem to have another person along with them now. Another genome…"

            "Mhm…" Dr. Tot scribbled some stuff down. "Continue."

            "I guess after a long time, I was once again thrown again into the black void and once again I found myself in front of Democlese. But this time, it was pitch black, and the only thing I could see was just him. 

_            "Like I said, we meet again. But, I promise you, this will be the last time we will meet." _His smile made my blood run cold. I knew that I was going to die.

_"I could let you die slowly with the disease…but why wait? I'll just kill you now."_

"I tried to run but I couldn't move. He unsheathed his sword and I felt it go through me…I screamed in pain and saw my life flash before my eyes…but most of all…I saw you, Zidane…and when I saw your face I felt this burst of energy flow through me. I just wouldn't allow myself to die. I heard your voice calling out to me…along with Beatrix, Steiner, Amarant, Dr. Tot, the attendants…but yours was the loudest of all Zidane…

"I had opened my eyes and I saw this beautiful woman in front of me. I could see around me and found that I was in this dungeon like cell. Democlese was crumpled against a wall and the woman had her back to me. She was dressed in white and her hair was golden and seemed to be flowing in wind but there wasn't a breeze. She turned around and smiled at me.

"You'll be alright now, Garnet. You still have a long life ahead of you. Your mother had risked her life to get you to Gaia, knowing that your twin relative had passed away. Unfortunately…Kuja had come and destroyed Madain Sari, which made the voyage perilous. On that voyage, she died protecting you from the harsh waves and the harsh conditions of the sea. She knew that King Alexander would take good care of you. She probably didn't fully rely on Queen Brahne…why the heck did he marry that ugly piece of…" She blinked and smiled nervously. "Ahem…excuse me…what I'm trying to say is…your mother risked her life so that you could get to be what you are now. And I'm not going to let her down. She was a very good friend of mine…so…be healed of all the darkness that had entered your body and be once again the Queen of Alexandria with the heart full of purity and light!"

* * * 

"Whoa…she sounds like a babe!"

"ZIDANE!!!" Garnet whacked him.

"Ow ow ow ow!! I was just kiddin' Garnet!" Zidane rubbed his head and looked at her. "You know you're the only one for me…"

"…"

"Ahem…continue?" Dr. Tot interrupted.

"Oh yes! I was surrounded by this bright flash of light and I felt my strength return. That was when I woke up…to Zidane's voice again." She smiled at him.

"Well at least you're cured…but what should we do about Miranda and the others?" Zidane questioned. "They sought out to find the cure…er…well if she's cured, they can stop their journey, couldn't they?"

"Actually, no," Dr. Tot said getting up. "Their destination was Systania to begin with, and that's where it ends."

"You mean they're going to die there?!?" Zidane grabbed his neck.

"Zidane! Put Dr. Tot down!" Garnet yelled. "He means the end of the mission. They'll return home afterwards of course."

"Yes that is exactly what I meant, Zidane. Now…er…could you put me down gently?"

"Oh…uh…hehe yea!" He put Dr. Tot down and placed his hands behind his head laughing nervously.

They turned to the door at the sound of an urgent knock. "Message for King Zidane, kupo!"

"Come in!" Zidane yelled. "I still have to get used to being called that…"

"YOU SHOULDN'T CALL THAT THEIF A KING YET!!!!" Steiner's voice roared. "HE'S NOT EVEN MARRIED TO THE QUEEN YET!!!!!"

"STEINER! Just go in and don't mind him," Beatrix's voice said.

The moogle entered the door looking behind him with a surprised look on his face. He then turned his attention back to the message and approached Zidane. He stopped short when he saw Garnet awake. "Your Highness!! You're cured!!!"

Everyone burst through the door at that. "YOUR MAJESTY!!" everyone shouted.

"I thought I told you that I would call you when you were allowed in…" Dr. Tot said, an eyebrow raised.

They hung their heads in shame. "We're sorry…"

Zidane laughed. "Stop acting! You guys can come in. Looks like the message is for all of us anyway."

"What does it say?" Garnet asked, moving closer to him so she could read it.

Zidane put an arm around her and skimmed over it. He then smiled and looked at everyone. "Looks like our friends are in Lindblum! They had stopped by Burmecia to do research and it seems that Chris and Miranda won a ball game over there as well. They'll be spending a few days in Lindblum and then will be stopping here. They say they have found some great information on Systania (what kind of name is that…*sweatdrop* ß Zidane's thought) and Democlese. I think we better tell them of their new mission right away."

"Kupo! I'll be glad to do it, kupo!" the moogle said.

"Alrighty!" Zidane took a piece of paper and quickly wrote a reply then handed it to the moogle. "Get it to them ASAP."

"Okie dokie!" Wonder what sap has to do with the message…The moogle flew out of the window heading toward Lindblum.

"Phew! My first job as King…"

"YOU ARE NOT KING YET!!!!" Steiner roared.

"Steiner!!!" Beatrix dragged him out of the room. "I think I'm going to talk to him…eh-heh…"

Dr. Tot raised an eyebrow. "Maybe we should all leave. Lets leave the King and Queen to talk things over. They have much to discuss about."

Amarant snorted and walked out. (bet you didn't know he was there did ya? O.o) The rest followed and Dr. Tot closed the door behind him.

"Finally…time to ourselves," Zidane sighed.

"Zidane…what would I do without you?" Garnet said smiling.

"Iunno…hopefully NOT go out with my brother."

"Hah! Not even if they paid me a million gil. Anyway, him and Kristin are getting along very nicely, teehee."

Zidane raised an eyebrow. "Reeeaaallly? Hehe…I got something to tease him about, hah!" He leaned back against the back of the head piece of the bed and sighed. "You have no idea how worried I was about you Garnet."

"I'm sorry I made you worry…"

He gave her a warm smile. "Don't worry. It just made me realize how much I really do love you." He gave her kiss. "Anyway, you look kind of tired. Why don't you sleep?"

Garnet rested her head on his chest, his arms still around her. "Okay…"

"I'll always be here to protect you…don't forget it…" He ran his fingers through her hair and watched her as she fell asleep. He kissed her head. I love you, Garnet…don't leave me again…

Author's Note: . pwee…the 20th chapter :D and still going . what are the others doing in Lindblum? I don't know yet . but both you and me will find out in the next chapter of this thrilling story of From Earth to Gaia! Hah! Thrilling story!! THAT'S RICH!!! XD anyway, just read .


	21. Chocobos!

Chapter 21: Chocobos!!

            "We're riding chocobos!! YEAH!!!" Miranda and Chris shouted together.

            "What did I tell you…they are _perfect_ together," Kristin whispered.

            They both slammed a mallet on Kristin's head and mounted their chocobos. 

            "Can you believe her?" Chris grumbled.

            "No kidding," Miranda agreed.

            "YAY!!! BOBBY CORWIN IS HERE!!!!" Vivi yelled ecstatically. He hugged the little chocobo's neck tight and it made a strangling noise. (o.O strong little Vivi .;)

            "Now Vivi, don't choke him to death," Mikoto said as she put Vivi on top of Bobby Corwin's back. (I realized I didn't have him in the Black Mage Village chapter .;;; and what kind of name is Bobby Corwin o.O?)

            Everyone was mounted on their chocobos. "Everyone ready?" the tour guide asked.

            A resounding "ready" was heard.

            "Then lets move on out!"

            "They actually have a smooth gait," Miranda said. "Definitely different from a horse, but at least they aren't bumpy."

            "Sp-ea-k for yo-ur-self," Chris said. Apparently his chocobo didn't like him and was giving him a hard time.

            "Chris…what did you do to that chocobo?" Miranda asked.

            "I-I d-did n-no-th-thing," he replied.

            "Did you give it a gyshal green?" Eiko asked. "That one only behaves if you give him a gyshal green. Bad training I know, but he won't change."

            "O-oh. N-no one t-told m-me th-at," he said and tried to fish out a gyshal green from his pocket. "I-I c-an't g-get my gy-gyshal gre-ens!"

            Miranda sighed. "Stop the chocobo. I'm gonna get it to behave _without_ the use of gyshal greens. Lets switch, Chris."

            After a few moments of fighting, Chris brought his chocobo to a halt and jumped off its back. "Phew! I thought I was gonna die!!"

            Everyone had stopped and watched as they switched and Miranda mounted on the chocobo. "What's his name anyway?" she asked Eiko as she fumbled a little with the reigns. _These are uneven to begin with…_

            "Rocky."

            "Suits him perfectly," Chris said dryly. 

            "Hold on, I need to fix his bridle thingy." Miranda dismounted and adjusted the bridle. "No wonder! It's on all wrong! Who tacked him up?"

            "Don't look at me!" Chris said.

            Miranda fixed it and patted Rocky's neck. "There ya go, buddy. Doesn't that feel better?"

            Rocky gave a soft 'kweh' and bumped her. Miranda laughed. "I think he likes me!"

            "Wow! That's the first time he's ever shown affection for anyone, miss," the tour guide commented.

            "She's has this thing with animals," Kristin said. "It's a pretty cool talent.

            Miranda smiled embarrassed. "It's nothing…really you just have to find the problem and fix it…"

            "Admit it! You have a gift!" Kristin persisted.

            "Gift or not, you do have a way with animals," Freya stated.

            Miranda mounted up gently onto the chocobo and gave it a pat on the neck. "Now, show me that you can behave _without_ gyshal greens."

            Rocky gave an enthusiastic 'KWEH' and walked smoothly down the trail.

            Everyone stared wide-eyed at them. "That's a first!! Even _with_ gyshal greens, Rocky never walked like that!" Eiko said amazed.

            Tristan watched from the shade of a nearby tree. "That's amazing…"

            Miranda turned Rocky around. "Come on!! This castle is HUGE! I want to see all of it! Er…well most of the good stuff anyway, heh," she added after an afterthought.

            The group walked up to the pair and they soon started the tour.

            "On the right we have the Lindblum Gardens, filled with blah blah blah…" the tour guide droned.

            Chris rode next to Miranda. "You are good!"

            She patted Rocky's neck. "It's not me…it's Rocky! Isn't that right?" 

            "Kweh!" Rocky answered.

            Chris smiled. "Least he likes you. He probably hates me, hehe."

            "Nah. You like Chris don't you Rocky?" Miranda asked the chocobo.

            Rocky glanced at Chris then gave a short "kweh."

            "Uh…I'm taking that as a no, hehe," Chris laughed.

            "Aww come on Rocky! Chris is a nice guy!"

            Rocky looked at Chris again then seem to debate in his mind. He bumped his head against Chris's arm then gave a soft "kweh." Miranda smiled. "I think he likes you."

            "Alright!"

            "Then go ahead and pet him," Miranda suggested.

            "Uh…" Chris hesitated.

            "He's not gonna bite," she laughed.

            "Eh-heh…that's what she says," Chris muttered. "Hey Rock Meister," Chris said while patting Rocky's neck, still walking.

            Rocky gave a happy 'kweh.'

            Miranda laughed. "I think he likes that nickname."

            Chris blinked. "What? Rock Meister? Hehe."

            They continued onto the tour, going both inside and outside of the castle. They returned to the Chocobo Stables at the end of the tour. Rocky looked at Miranda and kwehed sadly.

            "Aww…Rocky already misses you, Miranda," Eiko said.

            Miranda gave Rocky a hug. "Poor thing…I'm gonna miss you, too, Rocky. But don't worry! We'll be staying here a while, so I'll come visit!"

            Rocky gave a little happy chirp. (so cute T_T I want a chocobo now….;;)

            "Come on! Mom and Dad made a feast for us!" Eiko said, tugging at Miranda's shirt.

            "Ok ok! Let me give Rocky some gyshal greens first." After she had fed him some greens, they went over to the castle and made their way to the dining hall. Everyone was already there and Miranda found that Chris had saved her a seat between him and Kristin. Tristan sat on the opposite side of her. 

            "Welcome, travelers!" Regent Cid began. "I hope you all have worked an appetite from your tour."

            "I know you can work an appetite anytime," Miranda whispered to Chris.

            "At least I actually eat," he whispered back.

            "Are you saying I don't eat?" Miranda hissed.

            "More than you at least," he said.

            "Then that must make you a real glutton," she retorted.

            "Are you saying I'm fat?"

            "What if I am?"

            They suddenly stopped when they realized everyone was staring at them. 

            "Eh-heh…sorry!" they both said.

            "They are acting like a perfect couple," Hilda said smiling.

            They both worked really hard on not shouting at Hilda.

            "At any rate, lets eat!" Regent Cid said.

            After a very satisfactory dinner, everyone went upstairs to their rooms. Miranda shared a room with Kristin. While Kristin was taking a shower, Miranda walked out to the balcony and looked at the city below. _It's so peaceful…the Mist hasn't reached here yet. I wonder what the others are doing…_

            "Boo!"

            Miranda jumped up and whirled around to find a smiling Kristin looking at her. "Were you thinking about Chriiis?"

            "No I wasn't," she said huffily. "I was thinking about how nice it was and that the Mist hasn't reached up here yet."

            Kristin joined her on the balcony. "It is a nice place, huh? Different than Alexandria."

            "I think I'm gonna go down to the Chocobo Stables and ride Rocky some."

            "Ok…but be back before it gets really dark, ok?"

            Miranda gave her a teasing smile. "Yes mom."

            "I'm serious! Are you going to ride outside of Lindblum?"

            "No, just probably out in the fields, so I won't have that much of a chance of encountering monsters."

            "It's not monsters that I'm worried about…I just have this bad feeling something is going to happen…"

            Miranda gave her a pat on the arm. "Don't worry. I'll be fine! I'll bring my sword with me, ok?"

            "Alright…"

            "Well see ya later!" With a wave, Miranda walked out of the door and headed toward the stables.

            Kristin looked at the closed door and sighed. _Please be careful…_

            On the way down the stairs, Miranda spotted Chris looking at the fountain. She walked toward him. "Hey! What's up?"

            He blinked and looked at her. "Oh, I was just reading the engravings on the fountain. Funny…they say something different in the game. Oh well."

            "Heh. I'm on my way to the Chocobo Stables. Do you wanna come? I could use the company."

            "Sure I guess."

            They walked down the path to the stables and asked if it was okay if they borrowed two chocobos.

            "It's okay with me," the manager said while dumping feed into one of the chocobo stalls. "Just come back a little before we bring them in to eat."

            "And when's that?" Miranda asked.

            "Oh…I guess maybe in two to three hours."

            "Ok! We'll be back before then."

            "Have fun!" The manager flashed Chris a wink and returned back to work.

            "I can't believe that guy…" Chris muttered while he got the chocobo he had ridden earlier, Joey. (I came up with it okay? O.o I'm sorry if you don't like it .;;;)

            He found Miranda already mounted and waiting. He soon mounted up and walked to her. "Well, what do you want to do first?"

            Miranda gave him a challenging grin. "Wanna race?"

            "R-race? I can handle walking, but I'm not sure of any pace faster than that!"

            "Come on, it's not that hard. They only have two gaits: walking and running. They don't have any others since they only have two legs."

            "Uh…I guess so…" he said hesitantly.

            "You aren't _chicken_ are you?" 

            "Me? Chicken? Hah! I'll take you on!" _What the heck am I saying?!?!?_

            She smiled. "Alright then. Lets warm them up, then you can get accustomed to the running gait." She turned Rocky around and headed to the pasture. Chris quickly followed her. 

            After a few minutes, Chris had gotten used to the running gait and was ready to go. They marked a starting and finish line and stood at the starting line.

            Miranda glanced at Chris. "Ready?"

            He nodded.

            "GO!"

            Both broke into a dead run heading toward the finish line. The course was just straight line from start to finish and they were approaching the finish fast. It was neck and neck, neither giving an inch. They reached the finish, both the riders and the chocobos breathing hard.

            "I think…we tied…" Miranda said breathlessly.

            "What…? Again…?" Chris said trying to regain his breath.

            "Come on…lets cool these guys off." Miranda gave Rocky a pat on his sweaty neck. "You did great boy!"

            Rocky gave a soft 'kweh' in answer and seemed to have a spring in his step, as if knowing that he did a good job even if they did tied.

            "We'll have to do a rematch," Chris said grinning while patting Joey's neck.

            "I guess so, heh," Miranda said. "So where do you wanna go?"

            "Why don't we let these guys decide?" Chris suggested. "They know the place better. I'm sure they'll find a cool spot to rest in."

            "Alrighty then. We'll trust the chocobos then!"

            They let the chocobos lead them to a path going through a small forest. They felt relieved to be in the shade after that tiring run. Miranda soon heard water falling from a small distance away. They emerged into a small clearing where a small waterfall emptied into a crystal clear pool.

            "Whoa…this place is beautiful!" Miranda said in awe.

            "Yea…these chocobos sure know where to go!"

            Joey and Rocky both gave kwehed and stopped so they could dismount. They then went to the pool and drank.

            "Well, if a chocobo can drink that water, so am I!" Chris said and took a handful of the water and drank it. "Hey, this is pretty good! You should try some Miranda!" He turned around only to find her not there. "…Where'd she go now?" _Not this again, argh!_ "I'll just watch the chocobos then…" He sat against a nearby boulder and watched the chocobos play, though he was more concerned about Miranda. _She shouldn't have gone off alone like that…but what if she comes back only to find I'm not here? ARGH what do I do?!?!_ "I'll just wait a little bit, and if she's not back in oh, 10 minutes I'll hunt for her. Yeah that sounds like a good plan!"

            Miranda had gone off back into the forest following the trail they had come from. "Darnit! Where did it go…I know it must have fallen here somewhere…"

            "Are you looking for this?"

            She looked up and saw Tristan sitting on a branch holding the book about the history of Alexandria. She sighed in relief. "Thanks! I was hoping I would read some of it while I was out here."

            He smiled and jumped down in front of her and handed it out to her. "Well you didn't drop it here. It was on a stool back at the stables."

            She blinked. "Really? Eh-heh…I better be more careful, hehe." As she reached out to take the book, he grabbed her hand. "Eh?"

            "You know Miranda," he said quietly, "throughout this journey, I've seen many sides of you I've never seen before, and each one I liked."

            "Um…what are you getting at?" she asked nervously. _What do I do? What do I do?_

He pulled her closer to him and stared into her eyes. "I think I've fallen for you…Miranda…"

            She gulped. "But, uh, we haven't known each other that long! Hehe! There are others out there that are better looking than me, eh-heh…"

            "That doesn't matter to me…Miranda…I love _you_." He tilted her chin up, his face now merely inches away from hers.

            _I can't move! _Miranda thought horrified. _Chris!! CHRIS WHERE ARE YOU WHEN I NEED YOU, YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING!!!!_

She felt his lips brush against hers but then he turned at a noise nearby

            "You're a worse jerk than I thought!" Chris yelled as he punched Tristan across the face. (*cheers*)

            "Come on, lets get out of here," Chris said as he grabbed Miranda's hand. She felt herself able to move again. He half-dragged, half-ran with her back to the open clearing they were in before. 

He turned around and saw her shaking. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah…I'm fine…"

"Don't ever, EVER, do that to me again, ok?" Chris said firmly. "What if you had gotten hurt? Or worse?!" He stopped when he noticed her crying. "Um…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…"

Miranda hugged him burying her head in his chest. "I'm sorry Chris!! I'm really sorry!!"

He blinked surprised then patted her head. "Hey…it wasn't your fault…"

"If I hadn't ran off…"

"If you hadn't ran off, we wouldn't have the book now would we?" He drew her away a little and looked at her. "You still have that book."

She blinked and realized she still had the book in her hand. She put it down on the ground and stood there still shaking. "Man…I was so freaked out…I just couldn't move…and I kept thinking…I kept thinking…"

"Hey, the dam broke again," he said softly as he gently wiped her tears with the cuff of his sleeve. "You kept thinking about what?"

"Well…one…where the heck were you…and…if you did come…you would get the wrong the idea…"

"Heh, well apparently I _didn't _get the wrong idea…but…why would you think of how I would feel?"

She glanced at him then looked away. "I…I don't really know…I just did…"

"Well…if I had taken the wrong idea…I guess I would have felt hurt."

She blinked and looked at him surprised. "Hurt? Why?"

He started to say something, but instead he gave her soft kiss on the lips. "That's why, Miranda…you're more than a friend to me…right at that moment, I knew that I had loved you for a long time…but I just never accepted that idea…" He looked at her stunned face and thought, _Oh great!! She probably hates me!! Aaaahhh!! Why'd I go and do that?!? T_T_ (ß yes that's what he thought, he thought that face .)

"You…you love…me?" she said a little shakily.

He turned a little red. "Er…yea, heh."

His eyes widened in surprise as she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him. Rocky and Joey turned around giving low whistles in the progress. (haha .)

Chris stood there stunned when she jumped back red with embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry…I didn't meant to do that…er…I was just so happy…uh…" She turned around facing the water. _I can't believe I did that!! AAAHHH!!!_

"Well…er…that was certainly surprising…" Chris said still stunned from her reaction. 

"Well…it's just that…I…" she turned around and faced him. "I love you, too."

Chris smiled. "Glad the feeling's mutual."

Miranda smiled back and looked up. "Uh oh…the sun is now setting…I have to get back before Kristin kills me." 

"Hah! I'm bunkin with the Viv-meister."

"You like giving those kind of nicknames don't you?" she said as she went to Rocky, puzzled why they were facing the other way and were whistling. "Wonder if their sick…"

"Kweh!" Rocky looked at her indignantly, as if getting sick was the last thing that would happen to a chocobo.

She stroked his beak. "Well, I bet you're hungry, so lets get back."

"I worked up another appetite…" Chris said as he mounted Joey.

"Hungry?!?!? AGAIN?!?! WE JUST ATE!!!" she exclaimed.

"Well, I did use all my energy earlier," he said nervously.

She shook her head laughing as she led Rocky to the path. "Alright, we'll go to the kitchens when we get back."

They rode side by side out of the forest and saw the chocobo manager wave them over from the fence. After taking care of their chocobos, and Miranda had given each a green and a hug, they walked to the kitchens. Chris pigged out while Miranda waited by the door. _I think I'll get sick if I watch him eat…_

"Did you kiss?!?! Tell me!!!!"

She jumped up startled and found Eiko and Vivi looking at her. "What are you two doing out?"

"We were going to fo--" Vivi started but Eiko covered his mouth.

"Nothing, nothing! We just wanted to get a snack, right Vivi?" Eiko said nudging him in the arm.

"Huh? Oh yea!"

Miranda raised an eyebrow. "Snack, huh…? You weren't originally going to try and follow us, _were you_?"

Eiko looked at her innocently. "Us? Follow? NOOOO."

"Cut the cute act, we know you tried to follow us," Chris said as he emerged from the kitchen, his appetite satisfied.

"Amazing that you eat so much, yet you stay in good shape," Eiko commented.

"Eh, I just have fast metabolism."

"Ooh…" _Wonder that is…I'll have to ask Uncle Kuja…_ "Well did you? Huh? Huh???!?" she asked jumping up and down.

Miranda and Chris exchanged glanced. "And what if we did?" Chris asked, a sly grin on his face.

Eiko's eyes opened wide. "NOOOOO!!! NOT FAIR!!! I MISSED IT!!!! DO IT AGAIN DO IT AGAIN!!!!"

"What are you nuts?!?!" they both screamed.

Chris and Miranda walked away grumbling. "Can't believer her…" Miranda muttered.

"Me neither…the nerve!" he muttered back.

"Admit it you want to do it again!" Eiko said as she popped out of nowhere in front of them.

"GYAH!" They both jumped back.

"Eiko I think it's time you went to bed," Mikoto said as she appeared from the next room and grabbed Eiko's wings.

"Hey!! Let me go!!!" Eiko yelled as she struggled to get free.

"I'll handle her, she's my room mate," Mikoto said giving them a wink.

"Aie…well I'm tired anyway," Miranda said stifling a yawn.

"Where'd Vivi go?" Chris asked looking around. He suddenly looked down and found Vivi tugging his shirt. "Well, what perfect timing!"

"Can I have a ride back to the room?" Vivi asked with big eyes. (HOW CUTE *O*)

"How can I refuse a face like that…ok hop on," he said as he leaned down so Vivi could clamber onto his back.

"Yay!!"

Miranda smiled and walked next to them as they climbed up the stairs. 

"Here's your stop!" Chris said as he opened the door to the room and let Vivi down.

"Aren't you coming in?" Vivi asked.

"I have some things to take of first. _Then_ I'll come back," he said giving Vivi a wink.

Vivi's eyes widened a little then scuttled to his room.

"I saw that," Miranda said.

"Well, I have to walk you back to your room, do I not?" he asked as they walked to her room.

"Ok, ok. Wonder if Kristin's up…"

They didn't have to wonder for long when they heard the slamming of a door and Kristin walking toward them. 

"I TOLD you to be back before dark! It's already ten minutes after the sun went down!!" she raged.

"Boy she's strict," Chris muttered.

"And exactly were you doing?" Kristin glared at Miranda.

"I'm sorry _Mom_. I was just riding around with Chris." 

"Riding around!??!?! Just _riding around?!??!_ Do you know how worried I was?!?!"

"We know how she's gonna act when she gets children," Chris muttered as he looked up at the ceiling. "I'm sorry, Kristin. I didn't mean to keep Miranda out for so long."

Kristin blinked and looked at Chris, then looked at Miranda. She then got a sly look on her face. "Oooohhhh…I see now…hehe…well then, you're excused, Miranda. Don't stay out too late now!" She turned around grinning and went into the door.

"What is _her_ deal?!" Chris asked.

Miranda sighed. "I have no idea…"

"Better get back before she blows a gasket," Chris said laughing.

"Hah, ok." She gave him a soft kiss then walked to the door. She smiled. "Night."

"Uh, er, night!" Chris stammered surprised, turning red. _Hope no one saw that…_He turned around only to find Fratley leaning against the wall. _AAHHH!!!_

Fratley smiled and slung an arm around his shoulders. "Well done, my boy!"

"I'm your son now?" Chris asked.

"Uh…forget that. But at any rate, the group plans to go shopping tomorrow. Maybe you can find something for Miranda."

"Hm…I guess she would like something…" _Don't know what though_…

"Alright then." He patted his back and opened his door. "Get a good night's rest. You'll need it. The city is humongous! Oh, and Zidane and Garnet will be meeting us later."

"Whoa! Really? Alright!" _Zidane outta help me out!_

"Well good night, Chris."

"Night!"

Chris entered the room and took off his shirt. He saw Vivi already fast asleep and smiled. _Better start thinking of what to get Miranda…hm…_After showering and getting dressed, he flopped onto his bed and drifted to a dreamless sleep.

It was several hours before Miranda could find sleep. Kristin kept bugging her about what happened. Then the excitement of the day kept her up.

Another person was still up. Tristan looked out the balcony of his room. He had his room. _Damn that Chris…that was really uncalled for…well…tomorrow is another opportunity…_

"Admit it, you suck."

"That isn't they way you should talk to your dear brother," he said as he shot a bolt of lightning at Altea that she narrowly dodged.

"Hey! Watch it! Do you want to attract attention?"

"What do you want?"

"Just checking up. You better do your job right tomorrow. Otherwise, I'll have to handle it."

"No problem…I have the perfect plan…I'll kill two birds with one stone…hehe…" He grinned and walked back into his room, shutting the door.

Author's Note: DUN DUN DUN!!!! Wee…well I hope you guys are likin' it so far. The title is deceiving, isn't it? . hehehe…well on to the next chapter!! *jumps on a chocobo and runs to the next chapter*


	22. A Day in Lindblum: Morning

Chapter 22: A Day in Lindblum: Morning

            "Chris and Miranda sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!" Eiko, Vivi, Kristin, and Zidane sang. 

            Kuja raised an eyebrow. "Zidane, you're acting very childish."

            Zidane swung an arm around his brother. "Well, better than acting like a cross-dresser!" He stuck out his tongue and ducked as Kuja swung a punch in his face. "Hey now!"

            "Why…you…little..." Kuja growled charging up a Flare Star.

            "Now, now, Kuja," Kristin said placing a calming hand on his head. "Don't beat up your brother on such trifle matters."

            "…" He hung his head in shame. (HAHAHAHAHAH XD . ok it wasn't _that_ funny…)

            Everyone was huddled into a group snickering.

            "Well it's great to see my two favorite people again," Zidane said as he slung an arm around Chris and Miranda.

            "Hah, nice to see you, too," Miranda laughed. "So I see Garnet is doing well."

            Zidane smiled. "Yep…and I couldn't ask for more." He turned and saw Garnet talking to Regent Cid and Hilda. "So! How are you two coming along, hmmmm?"

            Miranda blushed. "Er…"

            Chris coughed. "I think you'll want this," he said shoving the Ultima Weapon into Zidane's hands.

            "I see that my trusty weapon has served you well," he said twirling it.

            "Yea it was pretty neat…found a new magic thingy or whatever you call it."

            Zidane raised an eyebrow. "Reeeaaalllly? What was it called?"

            "Uh…Blue Lightning I think…"

            "Interesting…and what battle was this?"

            "It was…a very weird one I can assure you," Miranda said. "Course the stupid monster had the nerve to grab me. ARGH!! And it happened again in Burmecia!!!"

            Zidane laughed. "I see, I see."

            "Yea, I just kinda jabbed it in the monster's side and just shouted 'Blue Lightning' and boom it was dead!" Chris said.

            "Well done, Chris!"

            "Though I kinda want my own weapon…yours is great and all, but you know…"

            "Heh, you'll find one. Hey, I'll help you choose a good one. Lindblum is full of stuff! And I hear they have a new weapon store, too."

            "Yeah that would be great!"

            "Ooh that sounds like fun!!" Miranda said. "Can I come?!?!?"

            Zidane looked at her surprised. "Wouldn't you rather go with the other girls and do whatever you girls do while shopping?"

            "Shopping for clothes?!?! I think not!" Miranda said firmly. "I HATE shopping for clothes! Ugh! What a waste of time and money!"

            "Well…you certainly have a cheap girlfriend, Chris," Zidane said smiling.

            "She makes it up in video games and DVD's I bet," Chris muttered. (so true *nod nod*)

            "I suppose we can let you come…" Zidane said slowly.

            "YAY I'M SAVED!!!" Miranda jumped on him.

            "Hey now!!!" Zidane said surprised.

            "I'M SAVED I'M SAVED I'M SAVED!!! WHOO!!!" she yelled as she ran around them.

            "Is she always like this?" Zidane asked.

            "Thank God no," Chris answered wearily.

            "C-can I come, too?"

            Chris looked down to find Vivi looking up at him with those big amber eyes of his. "Dang you can never turn down a face like that! Yeah, you can come, Vivi."

            "Yay!" Vivi did a jump, tripped, and fell. "I'm okay…"

            Miranda helped him up and fixed his hat. "There ya go, teehee."

            "Yep…she's happy alright," Zidane mused. "We'll see my Tantalus Brothers in the Theatre District to check up on."

            "Sounds like a plan," Chris said.

            "Then lets head on out!" Zidane said as he lead the group out.

            "Waaaiiitt!! Zidane!!!"

            He turned around and saw Eiko running up to them. "Where are you guys going?" she asked breathless.

            "We're gonna check some weapons and see my Tantalus Bros. And any other shops these guys wanna see."

            "Oooh…ok. You should ride the chocobos! They're becoming really popular now, and since the city has expanded so much, it'll be A LOT easier."

            "YAY!!! I GET TO SEE MY ROCKY!!!" Miranda shot out of the castle and ran to the stables.

            "That…was…interesting…" Zidane said slowly.

            "I think she's on drugs," Chris muttered. 

            "You did something to her didn't you?" Chris suddenly found Kristin's face looming over him.

            "Yipe! I didn't do anything!!" he said as he jumped back.

            Kristin smiled and patted his head hard. "Good…and don't you think about anything either."

            Chris watched her retreating back. "What's her deal all of the sudden?"

            "Dunno," Zidane shrugged. "Well lets move it!"

            They found Miranda already mounted on Rocky waiting for them. "What took you guys so long?"

            "Your new mother attacked me," Chris said dryly as he grabbed Joey's saddle.

            "There's my Choco-boy!" Zidane said as he gave his chocobo an affectionate bop on the head.

            Choco head-butted him in response. "Kweh!"

            "You took him along with you?" Miranda asked as they guys appeared at the entrance.

            "Well, we'll be traveling by chocobos for a while after this pit stop," Zidane said as he jumped onto Choco's back.

            "Really?" Chris said as he mounted up.

            "Yep! We're heading to the Evil Forest, stopping by Treno on the way. You guys will be taking any chocobo you like, which I presume are the ones you guys are riding now."

            "Wouldn't it be easier to just use an airship?" Miranda asked as they started walking out toward the city. _I guess I better find a better bridle for Rocky then…_

            "True, but I haven't been out of that castle for ages, so I need to stretch out my legs some, heh." Zidane reached down and patted Choco's neck. "And he some exercise, too. He's getting a bit pudgy."

            "Kweh!!" Choco gave a short buck in response.

            "Looks like he didn't like being called pudgy," Miranda laughed. She looked at Chris who was on the other side of her. "You've been quiet lately…something on your mind?"

            He looked at her startled. "Huh? Oh no, just thinking, heh!" _What am I gonna get her…hm…_

            "Why do I have a feeling we've forgotten something…" Zidane said stopping.

            They suddenly remembered at once. "WE FORGOT VIVI!!!!" (poor Vivi v.v)

            They quickly turned around and ran back to the stable. They all nearly fell off their chocobos at the sight that greeted them. Vivi was running around Bobby Corwin dressing him up in ribbons and such. (*sweatdrop*)

            "Are you ready yet, Vivi?" Zidane asked, resting his arm across the top of Choco's head.

            "Huh? Oh yea!" Vivi took off the ribbons and tacked Bobby Corwin up. "Eiko asked me to do this for some reason…I don't know why I did…"

            "Cute, Vivi, very cute," Miranda said smiling. "Well lets go now."

            They turned around and headed toward the city again. As they entered through the city gates, they were all surprised at all the people and chocobos bustling around. Street vendors filled every empty space available, the merchants calling out different sales.

            "Stick close to us, Vivi," Miranda said to him riding next to her. "We don't want to lose you in this crowd."

            "Gulp, ok…" He looked around. "Alexandria was never as busy as this…"

            "Yep, Lindblum is the heart of business in this world," Zidane said as he took a left at an intersection. "The Business District has expanded so much after the Mist disappeared. They've divided it into several other districts. We'll stop by the weapon shop first. Then we can browse around any other shops you guys want to see."

            "Sounds like a plan," Chris said as he looked around all the different stores around him.

            "Is that like your favorite phrase or something?" Zidane asked.

            "Heh, I do say it a lot."

            "What section are we in now, Zidane?" Miranda asked while steering Rocky around some passing people.

            "We're in…" He looked around. "Uh…I think we're in the clothing section."

            "How can you tell?" Vivi asked.

            "Easy, I see Garnet right over there," he said smiling. "And the only places she goes to are the shops that have clothes. How I've suffered!" he added with a mock sigh.

            Miranda laughed. "I've suffered myself just with my mom and Kristin!"

            "Let stop by and say hi," Zidane said as he turned Choco toward the group. "Hey there!"

            Garnet turned and waved. "Hey! What are you guys doing in this district?"

            "We're trying to find the weapon section, heh," Zidane said placing his hand behind his head. "I think I got us lost."

            Eiko emerged from the store they were standing in front of. "Hey! Miranda!! You HAVE to try this outfit on!!!"

            Miranda groaned. "Do I HAVE to?"

            Eiko grabbed her and nearly pulled her off the saddle. "Yes you do! Come _on_!!!"

            "Hey!! You're going to dislocate my legs!!" Miranda said as she tried to detangle her feet from the stirrups. "Ok, so why do I have to again?"

            "Oh yea…I forgot to tell you guys…Dad's holding this big party thing for us and Garnet's recovery! You HAVE to look nice!"

            Miranda sighed. "Fine…fine…" She glanced apologetically at the guys. "I won't be long…I hope…sigh…"

            "Heh, take your time!" Zidane said. "You have to look nice for a certain young fellow over here, hehe."

            "Shut up," Chris muttered. 

            "This is perfect opportunity to find her something," Zidane said in a low voice. "Come on, there's a great jewelry shop around here. Let's do this while she's not looking."

            "Oh ok," Chris answered. "Hey, Vivi…do you mind waiting out here while we go and get something real quick?"

            Vivi shook his head. "I don't mind! I like watching the merchants walk by yelling out their items."

            _Oookaay…_ "Great! Just tell Miranda that we went to that store over there if we're not back when she comes out," Zidane said pointing to the store across the street.

            "Uh…that's a lingerie store…" Vivi said.

            "GAH!! FORGET THAT!!!" Zidane looked around this time. "Ok…we're over there!"     

            "Uh…that's a toy shop…"

            "…"

            "Ok, Vivi, Zidane and I are going to find directions," Chris said while patting Zidane's head.

            "Ok! Where are you actually going?" Vivi asked raising his eyebrow. (wait…does he even have one!??!?! O.o)

            "We're going to find something for Miranda," Zidane said.

            "Ooh…ok. I'll watch the chocobos," Vivi said while holding the reins.

            "Er…you sure you can handle _four_ chocobos? Three of which are full grown?" Chris asked.

            "Yeah! I'll just tie them up at this hitch post thingamabobber."

            "Oh, ok. Well see you in a few!

            "Kriiiisten!! Do I _have_ to try THAT thing on??" Miranda complained.

            "Hush now, you'll look lovely in it!" Kristin said as she pushed Miranda into the fitting room. "Now just try it on! It won't bite."

            Miranda grumbled and shut the door. _Can't believe them…ARGH!_

            "No…that won't work," Eiko said when she came out. "Try this!" 

            _Help me…Miranda thought desperately. _

            Chris and Zidane walked in to an old, mystical looking store. "You say she likes this kind of stuff. Maybe we can find somethin' in here," Zidane said while looking around.

            Chris picked up a jar of eyeballs. "Er…"

            "May I help you?" an ancient voice said from behind the room.

            Chris jumped, almost dropping the jar. He quickly put it back. "Eh-hehe! Just looking around!" He quickly looked around and joined Zidane. "This place is giving me the creeps…"

            "I have to agree with you…hey! This looks like something Garnet might like." He picked up an intricately designed, heart-shaped locket. When he opened it, music started playing. "Hey…it's playing our song…" he smiled softly.

            "Get it for her," Chris said grinning. 

            "Alrighty!"

            "Yes…I can see that the one you love will treasure that gift for eternity…" the ancient old woman said, suddenly appearing behind them. 

            They both jumped and turned slowly to look at the old face. "Uh…how much is this?" Zidane asked. _Boy that face could scare the dead!_

            "500 gil."

            "What?!?!? You have to be kidding me!"

            "Buy something else and I'll make the other item free."

            Zidane grabbed Chris. "Ok, find something!"

            He looked around. "Maybe I should get her a necklace, too…"

            "I have just the thing for you," the old woman said. She touched his arm. "Come with me," she said as she led them to the dark area where she was sitting. "I see that you and your girlfriend have been friends for a long time, yes? You have just become a couple."

            "Wow, she's good," Zidane said obviously impressed.

            "Eh, it could happen to anybody," Chris said.

            "You _also have come from another world. A world called 'Earth.'"_

            Chris stopped in his tracks. "How do you know?"

            "I have my ways." She left it at that and rummaged through a chest. "Let me see…ah! Here we are!" The old woman took out two necklaces, each had a glowing crystal pendant on silver chains. She handed them to Chris. "There. No matter how far apart you are from each other, you will feel as if she is right next to you."

            Chris took them and looked at them. "These kinda remind me of those best friend charm thingies…"

            "Of course, they are exactly like that," she said. "But…" She leaned closer and said in a hoarse whisper, "these are said to be made from the goddess Serenity herself."

            _What a bunch of hooey, Chris thought. "Well, enchanted or not…I think Miranda will like them. I'll take 'em."_

            The old woman gave him a toothless grin. "Wise choice, young man. And, like I said, the next item would be free. So that will be 500 gil. But, I said only the next _item_ not _items._ So that will be 500 for the necklace, also."

            "WHAT??!?!?" they both yelled. 

            "Take it or leave it."

            They both grumbled as they paid for the gifts. "They better like them," Zidane grumbled. 1,000 total…sheesh!"

            "This stuff is hard to come by, young king," the old woman said as she wrapped the necklaces up. "I threw in free gift-wrapping!"

            "Fine, fine…well thanks!" Chris called back as they exited the store. "Well that was interesting…maybe Kuja will want to give Kristin something…" he glanced back at the store and stopped in his tracks. "Uh…Zidane…"

            Zidane turned and did a double take. "Where'd it go?!?!" 

            Where the store once stood, an old hardware shop stood. 

            Chris shook his head. "Whacky I tell you…think this is actually safe?"

            "I think we don't have anything to worry…what could possibly happen anyway?"

            "I don't know…they could be cursed or something."

            "Nah!"

            They started to walk back to the clothing store where the girls were still in.

After a few moments, Miranda emerged from the fitting room in an elegant light blue dress. Eiko jumped in delight. "Spec_tacular! You look absolutely gorgeous!!"_

            "…really?" Miranda asked hesitantly.

            Kristin pushed her in front of a mirror. "Positive! Take a look at yourself! Chris will just go head over heels when he sees you!"

            "…"

            "We're taking it!!!" Kristin said as she pushed Miranda back in the fitting room. 

            "I can't believe you guys," Miranda said after she had come out. "How do you expect to pay for this?"

            "Oh, I'll take care of it," Garnet said smiling.

            "Oh no, Garnet! You don't have to do that!!"

            "I don't mind at all!" she persisted as she purchased the dress. "You've done so much for us… I feel like I have to pay you back somehow…"

            "You're recovery is all the pay we need," Miranda said, still feeling slightly uncomfortable.

            "That's my friend! Always thinking about others and not herself," Kristin said hugging Miranda. "Come on, I think the guys are waiting up."

            They exited the store, Kristin holding the bag of all the outfits they had bought. Zidane saw the loads of bags and sighed. "This is going to raise my bill…"

            Garnet punched him in the arm. "Oh, stop!"

            He smiled. "Hehe, still kinda weak, eh?"

            Garnet clobbered him with a bat and walked to where their chocobos were waiting. "Come on, girls…I can see that we're too weak for these guys."

            Zidane rubbed his head. "Hey! Garnet! I didn't mean it that way!!"

            She turned and looked at him. "Honest?"

            "Honest!!"

            "Oh…ok…" She walked back and gave him a kiss. "Well, we won't keep you guys from going where you need to go. We'll meet back at Lindblum castle toward evening, ok?"

            "Ok." Zidane looked around. "Hey…where'd Kuja and them go?"

            "They stayed at the castle to help prepare for the big party/ball," Kristin sighed.

            Eiko noticed the two boxes they had in their hands. "Hey…whatcha got there?"

            Chris and Zidane blinked. "Huh?" They looked down and quickly put the boxes behind their backs. "Nothing, nothing!"

            Eiko raised an eyebrow. "Uh…k…"

            Miranda grabbed the two guys. "Come _on!_ I can't stand this store any longer! Lets check out the weaponry!!"

            "Violent little girl," Zidane said as he jumped onto Choco's back. "Well lets go then! Where are you girls going?"

            "We're going to shop some more," Garnet said as she mounted her chocobo, Melody.

            "Ok…don't spend too much!" Zidane called back to them as they began walking toward the Weaponry and Arms section.

            Garnet smiled and waved. _Men…go figure…_

Author's Note: Wee…I'm on a writing frenzy!! That's good for you guys, though my parents are bugging me about learning my Japanese for my trip -_-;; Sure, I want to study it, but not every waking moment of my life!! @.@ Well, onto Chapter 23! 


	23. A Day in Lindblum: Afternoon

Chapter 23: A Day in Lindblum: Afternoon

            "Try this, Chris," Zidane said as he handed the twentieth sword to Chris.

            "Eh…right length…but it's kinda heavy," Chris said after giving it a few swings.

            "How about this one?" Miranda handed him another sword.

            "Maybe this one?" Vivi offered, struggling to hand him the heavy sword in his hands.

            They were in the fifth Weaponry and Arms shop. So far, they hadn't found the right sword for Chris. It wasn't that he was being picky or anything, it was just that they didn't _feel_ right for him. 

            "Thanks, again!" Zidane said to the sword merchant.

            "Come back again! And I hope you find the right sword, son," the merchant called back.

            "You! You young feller over there!" a voice called to them.

            The group turned to find an old store displaying a variety of sword and sabers. Zidane and Chris gasped in surprise. "It's the old woman!"

            Miranda blinked and looked at them. "Old…woman…?"

            "Oh, you must mean my sister down in the Apparel section," the ancient woman said a little hastily. "Come in, come in! I'm sure I have what you need."

            "Well…worth a shot," Chris shrugged and turned Joey toward the shop. "So what do you have?" he said as the others dismounted and tied up the chocobos.

            "Take a look," the woman said, waving her hand over the display. "I have more in the back."

            The group browsed through the display. Miranda picked up a sword. _This looks almost like the one I have…_

            "Aah…the Light Sword…" the old woman said as she came up to her. "Double meaning as in the weight and that its main element is light. Also, the handler must be light of heart."

            "Hm…interesting…" Miranda placed the sword down. "Did you find anything, Chris?"

            "I think I'm jinxed or something," he replied. "Always so close, but never right! I've tried every sword in this shop!"

            "Not _every_ sword," the old woman said as she went to the back. She rummaged through a familiar looking chest and pulled out a flashing sword, the hilt, though simple, flashed in the light as if covered in crystals. "This is called the Soul Blade. No, it's not because that it sucks out your soul," she said at the look on their faces. "It draws it power from the will of the owner. Not energy, the will. The stronger it is, the more effective the stroke, and the more power it uses. Also, it's a very picky sword. Only a certain few can handle it. Why don't you try your luck?" She handed it to Chris who took it a bit hesitantly.

            "Worth a shot…what could I lose? My soul?" he said jokingly. He swung the sword in an arc and did a few slices in the air. "Hey…this actually feels pretty good…I can feel it flowing…"

            "Looks pretty good, too," Zidane nodded in agreement. "What do you think?" he asked the woman.

            "It is not what I think…it is the sword."

            "Uh…alright then! What do you think, Soul Blade?" Zidane asked the sword. _Boy I feel stupid…_

            The sword flashed in response, making them all step back in surprise. After a moment, it returned to its normal color. Chris blinked. "I take that as a…yes?"

            "I believe the sword has chosen its owner…do you feel its power flowing within your body?"

            "Actually…I do feel stronger," Chris said a bit surprised.

            The old woman gave them a toothless grin. "Then the sword is yours."

            "How much?"

            "20,000 gil."

            "WHAT?!?!?!" all four of them yelled.

            "Though the sword has chosen its owner, I can't just give it for free," the woman said sipping on some tea. "Get something else and I'll make the next item free of charge."

            "You _are_ sisters with that other woman," Zidane said running his hand through his hair. "Righto…we need this sword…anyone want anything else?"

            "I also have accessories and armor," the woman said, still drinking her tea.

            Miranda looked around. "Do you have any stuff for chocobos?"

            "Certainly." The old woman led them to the other side of the shop. "We have saddles, bridles, girths, buckles, straps, you name it, I have it."

            "Well…I just really need a good bridle…I noticed Rocky's was getting a bit worn down and it really wouldn't do if he had to go through a long journey with that thing…"

            "Hm…is he the big one with the tough looking face?" the woman asked while looking through the bridles.

            "Yes, that's him! He's really a softie though," Miranda added.

            The woman smiled at her. "I know. Looks are deceiving, but all who are hard looking are actually soft." She picked out a nice, well polished leather halter. "This should do it. You can try it on him if you'd like."

            "Thanks!" Miranda walked out to Rocky and switched the bridles. She could tell that he really liked it. "It's perfect! Do you think I could just leave it on him…?"

            "Of course. You're getting a good deal you know. That bridle is twice the amount of the sword."

            "TWICE?!?!" they all said incredously. 

            "Yep, said to be made by goddess Serenity's chocobo attendants. That sword is also to have been made by her black smiths."

            "I don't believe this…is there anything here that _isn't_ related to goddess Serenity?" Chris said.

            "Hm…well everything except the stuff you bought," the woman said.

            "…here's the 20,000 gil," Chris sighed. _Bye-bye money T_T_.

            "Thank you very much and have a nice day," the old woman smiled and walked back to the store.

            "You look so handsome, my widdle Wocky!!" Miranda cuddled his head. Rocky gave cute little 'kweh's' in response.

            "I think she's going to turn him into a baby," Chris sighed.

            "Wouldn't think that he was a vicious chocobo that he once was, ay?" Zidane commented resting his arm on top of Choco's head.

            "Definitely not," Vivi agreed.

            "Well, lets get going!" Miranda said as she mounted up. "Thanks again—" She stopped short when she turned around. "Uh…"

            They guys turned around and blinked. Like the other store, it had vanished, leaving only an empty lot. 

            Zidane scratched his head. "Odd…"

            "But it was…and we were…and then it's not…" Miranda stammered. "Where'd it go??"

            Chris shrugged. "Dunno…" _That's the second store…_He leaned over to Zidane and spoke quietly with Zidane. "Do you think this is related to the other store?"

            "Possibly…maybe it's this goddess Serenity shop ring or something."

            "Heh, maybe. Well lets get going," Chris said as he turned Joey around. "Where should we go next?"

            "Lets check up on the old gang," Zidane said. "Off to the Theatre District!"

            A woman stood on the roof of a nearby store, her long hair flowing in the wind. She watched them talk and prepare to leave. _Keep Miranda safe Chris…I hope that your new blade will help protect her…and remember that love can be the most powerful weapon…_She vanished into the wind.

            Chris blinked and looked up. "Huh?"

            Miranda looked at him. "What's up?"

            He shook his head. "Nothing…I thought I heard someone talking to me…anyway, lets go!"

            The group followed Zidane through the growing traffic of people. Miranda moved behind Vivi so he wouldn't get lost in the throng of people. After a few minutes they reached the air cab. It had expanded to include the chocobos. However, there was a big crowd waiting for the next cab. 

            "Ok…we're taking the detour," Zidane said as he steered them to another direction.

            "Wait, couldn't we just fly over there with the chocobos?" Chris suggested.

            "I wish…the city officials ruled against it due to it would cause heavy air congestion," Zidane snorted. "Bah, just making it harder on the people if you ask me."

            "Couldn't Regent Cid do anything about it?" Miranda asked as she narrowly dodged a passing merchant cart.

            "He was ruled out."

            "Boy…persistent officials," Vivi said straightening his hat after someone had bumped into him.

            "No joke…well here we go!" Zidane said as he turned into a quiet alleyway. "We just keep going straight and we'll hit the hideout in about ten minutes."

            "Guess this place isn't traveled often," Miranda commented, relieved to be out of the congestion.

            "Yeah, no one really knows about this way. Afraid of thieves jumping them," Zidane laughed.

            "We keep telling them we weren't thieves but they never listen."

            They turned and saw Marcus leaning against the wall grinning. "Welcome back, bro."

            "Yo Marcus," Zidane waved smiling. "Still in the acting business I see?"

            "Well there isn't any more treasure to hunt for. You stole it all!"

            "What? Me? Not my fault I just got there first."

            "Hah! So how's Blank?" Marcus asked as he walked beside them to the Theatre District.

            "Well, he had stayed at Ruby's theatre for a little while helping out…but he left. I thought he went back here."

            "What? Well he did stop by a couple of weeks ago…but he said he was going to Treno."

            "Ooh, ok. Wonder what's he doing?"

            Marcus shrugged. "Beats me. Maybe trying to recruit more actors. Ruby probably made him do it, hehe."

            "Yeah, we know how persistent _she_ can be," Zidane laughed.

            Marcus glanced over at Chris and Miranda. "So who are your friends?" _She's kinda cute…_

            "Oh, that Chris and Miranda. She taken," Zidane in a low voice so they wouldn't hear. 

            "Darn…so what are you folks doing with this rusty old thief?"

            "I'm not rusty," Zidane said. "I'm still sharp as any, even sharper."

            "Uh huh, RIGHT," Marcus laughed.

            "Um…Uncle Marcus…where's your bandanna?" Vivi asked.

            Marcus blinked then felt around his head. "Hey…Zidane!"

            Zidane whistled. "What? I'm an old rusty thief! I couldn't _possibly_ have taken it." He grinned.

            "Alright, alright, I take it back," he grumbled.

            "Hehe." Zidane handed him back his bandanna. "Well here we are! My old home!" He jumped off Choco and tied him out at the chocobo post. The others followed suit. "Wait out here, buddy," he said as he ruffled his feathers. 

            They walked inside and were greeted by the Nero brothers.

            "Hey Zidane!" Benero greeted.

            "Wanna play our game?" Zenero asked.

            "Who are your friends?" Genero asked. (uh…that is his name isn't it? O.o;; I forgot x.x)

            "Hey, no, and Chris and Miranda, you know Vivi," Zidane answered.

            "GWAHAHAHAHAHA!! Why isn't it the young future king himself!"

            "Why isn't it the old boss himself! Hey…Baku…" Zidane gasped as Baku picked him up and gave him a bear hug. He dropped Zidane on the ground. "Heh…still got the old bear hug greeting, eh?" Zidane said half grinning, half cringing as he got up.

            "Got yourself a fan club or something?" Baku asked nodding his head toward Chris and Miranda.

            "Oh these two? Yeah I'm just irresistible!"

            Miranda yanked on his tail. "That was for Garnet."

            "Ow ow ow ow ow!!!!" Zidane cringed. "Yeesh…" He blinked. "With your hair like that…you kinda look like Garnet…"

            Miranda blinked. "Wha?? No way!!"

            Chris looked at her. "Well, your hair did grow longer over the trip…"

            The Nero brothers came bursting through a door with a table, mirror, and chair. "Time for rehearsal!!" they said jokingly as they plopped her down into the chair. After a few moments after all the make-up dust disappeared, everyone gasped.

            "Holy smokes…" Baku said amazed.

            "What? What? And did I not make myself clear when I said…I HATE WEARING MAKE UP?!?!?!" Miranda shouted. 

            Chris turned her chair around. "Miranda…look at yourself! You're a ring-dinger for Garnet!!"

            "Huh…" Miranda looked at herself and gasped in surprise. "Oh my…"

            "Maybe you guys are related," Marcus mused.

            "N-no way! I'm from an entirely different world!!"

            Something clicked into Zidane's brain. _Related…different world…wait a minute…could she be…_He looked at her up and down and nodded. "Yep…if we ever need someone to fill in her spot, _you_ would fit the job, Miranda."

            "But, but, but…it's just a big coincidence!!" Miranda persisted.

            "GWAHAHAHA, if she is a twin of Garnet, I bet she'd look great in a dress," Baku commented.

            "I AM NOT GETTING INTO A DRESS!!!" she yelled.

            Everyone jumped back. "Definitely has her temper," Zidane nodded. "But whether you like it or not, you'll have to for the big shin dig Cid is cookin' up."

            Miranda slumped into her chair. "Great, people staring at me…what _I_ need…"

            "Oh so that's why you don't wear any regular girl clothings," Benero said.

            "Would _you_ like to be stared at and guys trying to hit on you?!?!?"

            "Has a point," Zenero agreed.

            "At any rate…GET THIS STUFF OFF ME!!!!!" she yelled.

            The Nero brothers hurried showed her to the bathroom so she could clean up. 

"You'd think she had a phobia for make up or something," Marcus whispered to Zidane.

            "Yeah…" Zidane turned to Chris. "What do you think, Chris?" He blinked. "Eh…hello?" He waved a hand in front of his face.

            Chris blinked and looked at him startled. "Huh, wha?"

            "Guy's hopeless," Zidane said in a low voice to Marcus. "YOW!!" he cried when he felt his tail being pulled. 

            "I heard that," Chris said. "I was just thinking about something…"

            Everyone leaned in. "About what?" they said together.

            "Eh…nothing."

            Everyone fell over. "What do you mean nothing??!" Baku said picking him up.

            "If you put me down, I might tell."

            "Hm…didn't flinch…ok." Baku put him down. "Now what's on your mind, son?"

            He sighed. "Well…"

            They leaned in closer.

            He looked up and thought for moment as if trying to figure out how to say it. "…I forgot."

            Everyone fell over again. "What do you mean you forgot?!??!!?!?" Marcus yelled.

            Chris grinned. "Exactly what I mean, I forgot what I was thinking about."

            Zidane sighed. "Well he ain't gonna tell us, bros. Might as well give up."

            Chris leaned against the wall. "Hehe…" 

            "Ugh…I hate…HATE HATE HATE make-up!!" Miranda said as she came out.

            "It was just stage make-up, not the real thing," Genero said.

            "Still…ugh…"

            Baku patted her on the back. "GWAHAHAHAHAHA!! You'll have to put some on later tonight, GWAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

            Miranda groaned.

            "Hey, are you guys coming?" Zidane asked.

            "GWAHAHAHAHAHA!! Of course we are! We wouldn't want to miss seeing Ms. Miranda here in a dress!"

            Miranda spin kicked him right in the stomach, sending him crashing into the table. "I AM **_NOT_** SOME OBJECT TO LOOK AT!!!!!"

            "GWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Baku laughed as he got up. He was laughing so hard tears were forming in his eyes. "That's some lass you got there!!" he said laughing as he pounded Chris on the back.

            Chris cringed then half grinned. "Eh-heh…"

            "Make a note, do _not_ make her mad," Zidane said in a low voice.

            "I don't plan to," Chris replied. 

            Miranda stood there with her arms crossed. "Hmph."

            Baku patted her arm lightly. "I was just kidding with you, GWAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

            "Do you always laugh like that?" Miranda asked.

            "No…just my favorite type of laugh, GWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

            "Oi…hey boss, we have to get ready if we plan to go," Marcus said.

            "Yeah, we better be headin' off to," Zidane said. "Come on Vivi." He paused in front of Vivi. "Uh…Vivi? Helloooooo!" He waved a hand in front of his face.

            Vivi blinked and looked at him. "Huh, what?"

            "Not this again…come on Vivi, we gotta go."

            "Oh, ok. I was just wondering what kind of food was going to be at the party. I hope they have chocolate covered strawberries!" (yummy =9)

            "Heh, I'll make sure there are," Zidane said. "Well, I take it I'll see you later tonight then! See ya!"

            "See ya later Zane-inator!" Benero said.

            Genero and Zenero whacked him. "We told you _not_ to use that!!" They ended fighting on the ground.

            "Brothers…" Baku sighed turning away.

            Zidane, Chris, Miranda, and Vivi untied their chocobos and headed toward the air cab. "It won't be as crowded now," Zidane had said.

            There were hardly any people there so they went on the cab. Miranda stared out below them, awed by the size of the city. _I wonder how many people live here…_

            Zidane snapped his fingers. "Oh yea! I never did meet that Tristan fellow…hope to see him at the party! Great to see another Genome around."

            Chris and Miranda exchanged glances and stayed silent.

            They soon reached the castle and could see that this would indeed be one of the biggest parties ever held in Lindblum. Vines of flowers where hung everywhere, the place the spotless, and when they entered the dining hall, there were endless rows of tables at both ends of the room where the food would be served. 

            "I am _really_ glad Quina stayed at the kitchen," Zidane said.

            "What about Beatrix, Steiner, and Amarant?" Miranda asked.

            "They wanted to stay to protect the castle. Hehe, Old Rusty would have pigged himself out here, hehe."

            "Don't let him hear _you_ say that Zidane," Kuja said as he walked by carrying a ladder. "Are you going to help or not?"

            "Sure!" Zidane turned to them. "You guys relax a bit and explore the castle a bit more. Why don't you two go up to the observatory area?" he said while looking at Chris and Miranda. "Vivi, come on with me. We'll stop by the kitchens and maybe you can get yourself a first tasting of the chocolate covered strawberries!"

            Vivi jumped with joy. "Yay!"

            "Special bonus: free ride!" Zidane said as he leaned down so Vivi could clamber on his back. "Ready? Hey Kuja! Wait for us!!" he yelled as he ran down the hall carrying Vivi.

            "He stole my job…" Chris grumbled.

            "Aww!" Miranda said laughing. "Come on! I wanna see what the view is like from up there," she said as she grabbed his hand and ran toward the elevator.

            "Whoa, whoa wait!!" he yelled as he was continued to be dragged along.

            When they reached the observatory area (I guess that's what it's called…), Miranda looked through the telescope. She pulled away from it and beckoned for Chris to look through it. "You can see everything!!"

            Chris looked through the telescope and was amazed at all he saw. "Whoa…this is totally different from the game! I can see farther and even some houses!"

            "Pretty neat, huh?" Miranda said smiling, looking over his shoulder.

            "Yeah," he smiled looking at her. _Well…I guess now is a good time as any…_He turned and found her looking over the ledge. He walked over to her. "Hey…uh…Miranda?"

            She turned to him. "Hm?"

            "Er…there's something I want to give you…"

            She blinked. "You got something…for me?" 

            He reached into his pocket. _Phew! It didn't get bent or anything._ He pulled out the box containing the necklace. "Er…here," he said as he handed it to her, turning around a bit embarrassed.

            She opened it carefully wondering what it was and gasped in surprise. "It's beautiful…" she said softly as she pulled out the necklace. "Is that…is that a real crystal? This thing must have cost a fortune!"

            "Nah, it wasn't that expensive…so…you like it?" he asked nervously.

            "Like it? I love it! Thank you Chris!" she said as she hugged him.

            _Phew!_ "Heh, glad you like it. Here let me help  you put it on." He fastened the clip behind her neck and smiled. "It looks perfect on you…"

            She blushed. "I don't know about that…"

            "It came in a pair. The old lady who sold it said that the guy wore one, too, so," he pulled out the crystal from underneath his shirt, "I have one, too. Said that no matter how far we are apart…we'll always feel like we're close by one another if we wear these…"

            Miranda smiled. "I like that…and I love this…thank you so much, Chris…it really means a lot to me…no one has ever given me a gift like this…"

            Chris gave her soft, gentle kiss as he placed his arms around her waist. "I love you…"

            "I love you, too," she said softly as she gently kissed him back, going into a deep, long kiss.

            "Are you guys breathing?!!?" a voice cried out after a few minutes. 

            "GYAH!!" They both jumped drawing apart. 

            "Busted…" another voice said.

            "I told you this wasn't a good idea!" a third voice hissed.      

            "Admit it, you were getting into it!" a fourth voice said.

            "Shut up!" the third voice yelled.

            "I don't know how you guys dragged me into this…" a fifth voice said. 

            "How many people _are _there hiding back there?" Miranda asked Chris.

            "Hm…lets just see," Chris said as he parted the bushes, revealing almost everyone in the group. "Should have guessed it," he sighed.

            "It was HIS idea!!" everyone yelled as they pointed to Zidane, who was hiding in the back.

            "What? Me? I didn't plan it up!" he said with big, innocent eyes.

            "Cut the cutesy act, monkey boy," Mikoto said as she yanked on his tail.

            "I tried to talk them out of it," Garnet apologized. 

            "Admit it! You were getting into it!" Eiko repeated.

            "DID NOT!" she yelled as she grabbed Eiko's horn. (violent o.o)

            "How could you guys kiss each other for so long?!?" Kristin asked in disbelief.

            "Let go of my horn!!"

            "Man I thought I was going to get speared to death, Freya!"

            "I'm sorry Fratley!! I didn't mean, to!"

            "Mm…chocolate strawberries…"

            "Uh…where'd they go?" Kuja said after a while.

            Everyone stopped their fighting and looked around. 

            "They…disappeared!" Zidane exclaimed.

            "Yeah, like those strawberries Vivi ate," Eiko said rubbing her horn.

            "Maybe they went back down to the castle," Regent Cid suggested. (Hoho! Didn't think _he was among the group, did ya? Hehe)_

            "Lets go go go!" Zidane said as he led the group downstairs.

            Chris waited until they were gone and motioned for Miranda to come out from their hiding place. "Goooodness! No privacy!"

            "I was surprised that all of them fit in there…and Regent Cid included! Hilda had the sense enough not to come," Miranda laughed. She walked back over to the ledge and looked out at the mountains. "What a beautiful sunset…"

            Chris came up behind her and hugged her from behind. "Yeah…"

            They stayed a few more minutes like that, then, hand in hand, they turned and went downstairs, being careful not to hit the FF9 paparazzi group. 

            "Well, I'll see you later tonight then!" he said in front of her room.

            "Ok," she smiled. "See you then." She opened the door and was immediately grabbed by Kristin. Garnet smiled at Chris and slowly closed the door, though not before he heard a yell that sounded like "I AM NOT WEARING THAT THING!!!!" and "Now, honey, you'll look just gorgeous in this! It came from my own theater!"

            "…ooookaay…" He stood for a moment and then walked to his room. "Better be prepared…"

            He slowly opened the door and jumped back as a rope was swung at him.

            "Darn, I missed!" Zidane said.

            "Don't worry, I got him, GWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" 

            Chris felt himself grabbed from behind. "Baku?!?!? You guys are here already?!?! What's the big idea?!?!"

            "So…you must be Chris," Blank said as he opened the door wider so Baku could get in.

            Baku plopped him into a chair. "It's time to get this young man a new style!"

            "NOOOO!!! LET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!!"

            Fratley locked the door. "You can scream all you want…but in this castle…no one can hear you scream."

            "Want some strawberries?" Vivi offered.

            "Is that all you think about?!" Kuja asked in disbelief.

            "AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!"

            "LET ME GO!!!" Miranda yelled. 

            "Cool your jets, sugar dumplin'," Ruby said as she worked on her hair. "You'll look absotively posilutely beautiful for your boyfriend!"

            "IT DOESN'T MATTER HOW I LOOK ON THE OUTSIDE—"

            "It's the inside that counts, blah blah blah," Ruby finished. "I know that, but it helps to at least look nice for him."

            Miranda looked at Garnet who was watching from the bed. "Et tu, Garnet?"

            Garnet smiled apologetically. "Um…well…"

            "We dragged her into it, so don't worry," Eiko said.

            "Now try this on!" Kristin said as she came in holding a skimpy looking outfit.

            "NEVER!!! I AM **_NOT_** WEARING THAT THING!!!!"

            Freya locked the door. "You can yell all you want…but in this castle…no one can hear you scream."

            "Ok, if not this, try this one!" Mikoto offered.

            "No that's to plain looking," Garnet said.

            "AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Author's Note: Bwahahahaha…will Miranda and Chris survive this fashion attack? And how did all of them fit in behind those bushes?! Er…well you won't know about that last one, but you'll find out about the first one in and a whole lot more in chapter 24! Whoo!


	24. Evil's Afoot! what a weird word oO

Chapter 24: Evil's Afoot! (what a weird word o.O)

            The castle clock struck seven o'clock. Regent Cid and Hilda were greeting all the guests at the front door.

            "Dear…where did you run off to earlier today?" Hilda asked him while shaking a guests hand.

            "Oh, just being a kid again," he replied smiling to another.

            "You weren't spying on them now were you?!" Hilda said straightening.

            "It wasn't just me! It was Zidane's idea!"

            "Oh sure, blame the innocent!" a voice said from down the hall.

            They looked around and saw Zidane walking with Garnet arm in arm down toward them. "Feh…always the one to be blamed!" he said mock sobbing.

            Garnet punched him in the arm. "Admit it, it _was_ your idea.

            Zidane gave her a half grin. "Alright, alright!"

            "You two look absolutely splendid!" Hilda commented.

            "Wait until you see another pair," Zidane said grinning. "They might outdo _us_!"

            "Come _on_ Miranda!" Eiko said pulling her toward the door. "Chris is waiting for you outside!"

            "Hold it!" Ruby called to them. "We're missing something…"

            Everyone inspected Miranda up and down.

            "Oh please…" Miranda sighed. She was in a light, strapless light blue dress that cut a little below the knee and had a transparent layer going down a little farther. "I feel a bit uncomfortable actually…"

            "You're just not used to it," Kristin said. "At least now you won't look like Garnet. You look like the old Miranda I used to know…er…only with longer hair and in a dress, hehe…"

            "Should she have her hair up or just free like the way it is?" Mikoto asked.

            "I think she looks fine with her hair free like that," Freya said. "It just wouldn't look like herself if we confined it."

            "What is taking them so long?" Chris said, getting a bit nervous.

            "Doing as girls do best…holding their escort up getting ready," Blank said leaning against a wall. "Chris…I have to admit…you look like a stud!"

            "I'm wearing what all the other guys are wearing!! How could I look different!??!"

            "It just looks so good on you," Blank answered.

            _Oh please… _"Well, she usually doesn't hold up anyone."

            "I bet it's Kristin's doing," Kuja said sighing. 

            "I nearly died out laughing when Baku slipped that dress on you, Kuja!!" Fratley said clutching his sides laughing. "You really looked like you could pass off as a girl!!!"

            Kuja twitched and shot a bolt of lightning, narrowly missing him. "I am NOT a girl!!! I can't help it if I look beautiful…"

            Everyone fell over laughing. "HE ADMITS IT!!!" Blank laughed.

            Kuja twitched again. _If only I had my full powers…grrrrr…_

            Eiko popped her head through the door. "Are you guys done partying yet?"

            "Are you sure this looks ok?" Miranda's voice said from inside.

            "Oh _now_ she's concerned on how she looks," Mikoto's voice said.

            "Now go on, honey!" Ruby said as she shooed Miranda out the door.

            Miranda stopped in front of the door and turned around. "You don't have to push me out the door you know!!!" she yelled. She blinked realizing where she was and slowly turned around to face the others and smiled hesitantly. "Eh…hi…"

            Blank gave a low whistle, which resulted in Ruby shooting out of the door and whacking him on the head. "Ow!! I'm sorry!! It's a reflex!!!"

            "Doesn't she look nice, Kuja?" Kristin said.

            He blinked. "I have to say I never thought she could like…uh…_that_."

            "Oh I knew you'd like it!!" Kristin said hugging his arm.

            Miranda just stood there embarrassed. "I-it's not that great…"

            Fratley poked Chris with the end of his spear. "Are you going to say something or just stand there like a statue?"

            Chris jumped. "Do you carry that thing with you wherever you go??"

            He shrugged. "Can never be too careful." He extended his arm to Freya. "Now if you'll excuse us, we'll be going ahead." 

            "We'll be going ahead, too," Kristin said nudging Kuja in the ribs.

            "Ow! Uh, I mean, yea! Come on Mikoto," he said as he grabbed her tail.

            "OW!! LET GO OF MY TAIL!!" she yelled as she yanked on his.

            "YOWCH!!"

            "QUIT IT YOU TWO!!!" Kristin yelled.

            They immediately turned quiet, recalling very vividly on what happened in Burmecia.

            Kristin blinked and smiled. "Heh, just have to say it right…"

            "Come on Blank, honey, lets go!" Ruby said, dragging Blank down the hall after the others.

            Eiko looked around. "Hey…where's Vivi?"

            "Probably stuffing his face with strawberries," Miranda said laughing.

            "Ok, well I'm going on then! Don't take too long!" Eiko scampered off down the hall.

            Chris suddenly realized they were alone. He cleared his throat. "You look nice…"

            Miranda looked at him. "Honest?"

            He smiled and extended his arm. "Would I ever lie?"

            She linked her arm through his and bumped him. "You never know…"

            "Heh."

            "So what was that commotion outside?"

            "Hah! Just something about Kuja," he laughed. He glanced down at her. "I see you're stilling wearing the necklace I gave you."

            She smiled blushing a little. "They wanted me to take it off…but I didn't want to…I don't think I'll ever take it off."

            "Heh, I still have mine on, too," he said taking it out from under his shirt then placed back under again. "Doesn't look as nice outside, hehe."

            Miranda hugged his arm. "Doesn't matter…you'll always look great to me whatever you have on."

            "Same here."

            She smiled at him. "That's what I wanted to hear…"

            "Well, they finally arrived," Zidane said grinning as he greeted them at the door. He stared at Miranda for a moment then blinked. "Whoa…I thought I saw Garnet for a minute there…"

            "Do I _really_ resemble her that much?" Miranda asked.

            "Eh…yea." He grinned. "But I can always tell my Garnet apart, hehe."

            "I should hope so," Garnet said next to him. "But I really am quite amazed that we look alike, Miranda."

            "No kidding! I wouldn't be surprised if people start talking to you thinking you're Garnet, hehe," Chris said.

            "Maybe I should wear a sign that says, 'MIRANDA, NOT GARNET!'" Miranda laughed. _I haven't seen Tristan all day…I'm kinda worried about that…_

            The music started playing and people were gathering onto the dance floor. Zidane bowed to Garnet. "Madam may I have this dance?" he asked as he held out his hand.

            Garnet laughed. "Why, certainly," she said as she accepted it and they walked out onto the dance floor.

            "Uh…do you know how to waltz?" Chris asked her.

            "Dad made me take ballroom dancing lessons," Miranda sighed. "Can't believe they would actually come in handy."

            Chris grinned. "Lets cut the rug then!"

            At around nine, things started to wind down a bit and the guests started talking among themselves. Chris and Miranda went out to the balcony.

            "Aah…a nice starlit night," Miranda said softly. "They just cover the sky…I've never imagined so many stars could fill up the sky like that…"

            "Yeah…don't see as many back home, huh?" Chris said standing next to her.

            "Home…I miss it a lot now…" _I wonder what mom and dad are doing… wonder how much time has passed over there…_

            Chris looked at her. "Homesick?"

            "Yeah…kinda…" She walked around to the other end and looked up. "I wonder…I wonder if it was supposed to happen this way…"

            He walked behind her and placed his arms around her, resting his head on top of hers. "What was supposed to happen?"

            She glanced at him. "I mean…think about it…it was us three, and not any others…what if you guys weren't there? I could have tested that disc out later that first night…Boy I don't know where I would be right now."

            Chris tensed a little. "Yea…especially all these situations you seem to attract…"

            Miranda didn't respond, knowing what he meant. "…I'm glad you came…"

            He slowly turned her around and gave her a long, gentle kiss.

            "Boy they just go at it, don't they?" Zidane said propping his elbow up against the wall resting his head on it.

            "Zidane!!" Garnet punched him. "Would you please stop spying on them? It's so rude!"

            "Well this is better then this boring ball over here," he said. "Besides I'm not the only one." He pulled apart a curtain to reveal the rest of the gang.

            Garnet sighed. "Oh you guys…"

            Miranda and Chris looked at the group's direction.

            "They just _love_ doing that don't they?" Chris said in disbelief. 

            "They'd be more successful if they didn't make all that racket," Miranda said.

            "Really! No privacy for anyone these days," he grumbled. "Anyway…you thirsty?"

            "Yea I could go for a drink," she smiled.

            "I kinda like it out here better…wait here while I get you something! I'm also going to give those guys a talking to," he grumbled as he walked toward the door.

            Miranda smiled at his retreating back. "Don't take too long!"

            He turned and smiled disappearing back into the main ballroom.

            "Ok, don't mention anything," Zidane said in a low voice to the others.

            "Don't mention what?" Chris said behind Zidane, making him jump.

            "Ah, hahahaha! Nothing nothing!" he said laughing nervously.

            "Cut the innocent act, we know you guys were spying on us…AGAIN."

            "It was her idea this time!" Zidane said as he pointed to Eiko.

            "What?! Me?!"

            "I was just standing here when I just happen to see you guys out there," Zidane said.

            Chris rolled his eyes. "Puh-lease! Anyway, I'm getting something to drink." He looked around. "Uh…which is the punch table?"

            "Follow us," Kristin said as she motioned him to follow them. The group dispersed back to where they were.

            Miranda walked around the balcony, hearing the slight din of the party. _Where is he…probably got mobbed by the gang, heh._

            "Now isn't that rude of him to keep a nice looking lady like you waiting?"

            Miranda jumped and turned around to see Tristan standing on the ledge of the balcony. "Tristan! Uh…where have you been?" she asked trying to hide her nervousness, recalling back at the woods.

            "Been here and there." He jumped down and walked toward her. "Hey…I wanted to apologize on what I did back at the forest…I kinda was out of my head back there."

            Miranda smiled. "Yeah you were, hehe," she laughed a tad nervously. Are you sincerely sorry?"

            "Yeah…man I just feel so bad about that…I'm glad you and Chris are getting along," he said half grinning.

            "Um…thanks…" she said blushing. She turned around and crossed her arms on the ledge. "It really is a nice night out he—" She froze when she felt Tristan's arms around her waist. 

            "You know you look very lovely tonight," he said in a soft voice in her ear. "I think you deserve more than what you have now. Why don't you come back home with me? You wouldn't have to worry about anything else anymore, because where I live, everything you ever wanted is granted. And I'm sure you would be happier with me…"

            "Um…Tristan…that's a nice offer and all but I'm fine the way I am now…I'm sorry but I love Chris…and nothing could replace him. So uh, if you'll just let me—" He had turned her around and was staring deeply into her eyes. She felt his lips touch hers as he gave her a long a deep kiss. _I feel…myself…weakening…_

            Zidane looked at Chris. "You look troubled…what's wrong?"

            "I don't know…something just doesn't feel right…" He noticed the crystal glowing from under his shirt and took it out. "What the…"

            Zidane blinked. "It's glowing…well more like flashing…"

            "Miranda…" Chris looked up. "She's in trouble!" He ran to the balcony, Zidane and the others right on his heels. He stopped at the door, making everyone crash into Zidane. 

            Tristan was standing on the ledge, Miranda unconscious in his arms. "Well, well, hello there Chris."

            "Tristan…what is it that you want?!" Chris yelled taking a step forward.

            "Oh I got what I want…and she's right here," he said, giving him a smile that sent shivers up his spine.

            "So your this Tristan person," Zidane said coming out. "Well, this is an interesting way to meet."

            "And you're the infamous Zidane. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I was just on my way out."

            "Like hell your leaving! I am not letting take Miranda away that easy," Chris yelled.

            Tristan raised an eyebrow. "You want to fight with me?"

            Chris unsheathed his sword. "Yeah, I do. Unless your too chicken to."

            "Hey, hey, cool it Chris," Zidane said quietly. "Don't say anything you might regret. He has Miranda, keep that in mind."

            "…"

            Tristan smirked. "Well, I'll be waiting down at the gardens." With that he vanished.

            "Uh oh…we have a teleporter on our hands," Kuja said. "This may be more than you can handle, kid."

            "It doesn't matter if he could ride a cow over to the moon and back," he said angrily as he turned and headed to his room. "I'm getting Miranda back! But first I have to get out of these clothes."

            "Talks sense he does," Blank said. 

            He reappeared a few moments later and ran to the garden entrance. Everyone followed, their weapons drawn. They found Tristan waiting by an apple tree, throwing his sword into the air and catching it. He turned when he heard them coming. Apparently he had changed as well. 

            "Where's Miranda?" Chris demanded.

            "Relax…she's in a safe place," Tristan answered calmly. "She's resting. She's had a long day." He waved his hand and a floating bubble appeared from behind the tree. Inside it, Miranda lay unconscious.

            "Miranda!!" Kristin yelled. She moved forward but Kuja restrained her.

            "Don't do anything, yet," he said in her ear. "We don't know what he can do. I know he seemed trusting when we first saw him, but we don't know the truth about him anymore."

            Kristin nodded shakily. _Oh Miranda…_She turned to Chris. "You better win!"

            Chris grinned. "I don't plan to lose at any rate." He drew his sword and walked toward Tristan. He stopped five feet away and pointed the tip at him. "You're going to regret what you did."

            Tristan smirked. "Regret? Oh it won't be me who'll regret. It will be you." 

Author's Note: GOMEN NE!!!! I've had chapters 24-30 on my comp but I never uploaded them cuz I didn't think they were good enough @_@ well I guess I'll stick 'em up anyway…I think this story is breaking apart and I haven't really been that committed to it, eh-heh…we'll see. Well on to Chapter 25!


	25. Determination on both sides not always g...

Chapter 25: Determination on both side (not always good)

            _Miranda…wake up…_

            Miranda rolled on to her side. "It's still too early…I don't want to get up…" She suddenly realized that she was on a smooth patch of grass. She sat up and looked around her. Sunlight was filtering through the covering trees, the sound of birds singing filling her ears. 

            "I am glad that you are awake, Miranda." The voice was soft and melodic. "It has been a long time since we first met back in Madain Sari."

            Miranda turned around to find a woman sitting on a nearby boulder. She had long white hair and there was a certain elegance about her. "Are you…are you Serenity?"

            She smiled. "Yes, I am."

            "Where am I…?"

            "I like to call this spot my little get away place," she said looking around. "It's nice and peaceful here, isn't it?"

            "Yeah…" _I wish Chris was here to see this…_She suddenly blinked in realization on what had happened. "Whoa, whoa…I was just in Lindblum and Tristan…er…well how did I end up here?"

            "Your body is still in Lindblum, but I brought your soul here. We are inside your crystal."

            Miranda's eyes shot open. "You're joking right? I mean this…" She reached up and touched the pendant around her neck. "Does Chris know?"  
            "No, he does not."

            Miranda jumped when the crystal flashed. "What the…?"  
            Serenity suddenly looked at her gravely. "Miranda, Chris is a good fighter, but he is not good enough to face his main opponent on his own. Help him."

            "What do you mean?!"

            "Hold the crystal flat in the palm of your hand, and you will see what I mean."

            Miranda did as she was told and a small projection shown above the crystal. Miranda gasped at what she saw.

            Chris and Tristan fought on, neither letting up. They continued to exchange blows, thrusting and parrying. The on watchers watched grimly as the two fighters continued to do battle. 

            Tristan smirked as he forced his blade upon Chris's, pressing down hard. "Give it up…you are no match for me."

            Chris pushed him off and went into another round of attacks. "I am never giving up!" He struck at his side and managed to give a glancing blow.

            Tristan stood there, blood dripping from his side and smiled. "Well, well…managed to cut me…enough child's play." He held the hilt with both of his hands and smiled. "See if you can dodge this, Chris. DRAGON SWORD THRUST!!!" (boy that sounds really…REALLY bad .;;)

            A large beam of energy emitted out of the tip of the sword and slammed Chris into a tree. 

            "NOOOOOO!!!! CHRIS!!!!"

            Everyone looked up and saw Miranda kneeling in the bubble watching in horror. "Let me out of this right now!!!!" She looked at Chris's still form and cried out, "Chris!!! Please get up!!! CHRIS!!!!"

            "…Mir…anda…?" Chris moaned and staggered up. "Yowch…I'm going to be feeling that for a while…" He looked up at Miranda and gave her a grin. "So, what's up?"

            "I have to say…_that_ was the lamest joke I've ever heard," Zidane muttered.

            Chris grimaced as he held his side. Miranda looked and saw blood seeping from the side of his shirt. 

            "An Eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth," Tristan said twirling a rose. "But enough of this…" He locked his eyes onto Chris. "Lets finish it."

            Chris charged and attacked Tristan with renewed ferocity, the crystal glowing underneath his shirt. All Tristan could do was parry the thrusts. _What is up with this guy…? He carries on as if he wasn't even injured…_

             Things were starting to look up for Chris. It was apparent that Tristan was tiring, however Chris was going on like a machine. _I won't lose to this jerk!!_ And with each word he struck Tristan's sword, sparks flying. He then disarmed him in a lightning fast motion.

            Tristan grinning. "Well it looks like you won this fight. However, you haven't won the battle. Miranda is still coming with me."

            "Why you son of a—"

            "CHRIS!!!!"

            Chris coughed. "Uh…sorry Miranda…I mean how do you plan on doing that?"

            "Heh…why don't you look up there?" He floated a little off the ground and motioned up. Everyone looked up horrified to find Miranda being held by another Genome, a knife at her throat.

            "One move and the girl has another breathing hole," Altea said smirking.

            "Let me go!!!" Miranda yelled struggling.

            "Of all the dirty tricks…" Fratley growled. "They planned this all along!"

            Tristan clapped. "Very good! Well it has been fun and all but we really must be going." He phased out and appeared next to Altea and Miranda. "Next time we meet, Chris, I'll be ready."

            "Chris!!!!" Miranda yelled desperately.

            "Miranda!!!" He took a step forward but stopped when he saw Altea's hand move. 

            "Nah, ah, ah!" Altea said, giving him a smile that made his blood run cold. "If you ever want to see her alive, don't move!" _He's kinda cute…shame we have to kill him later._

            Chris growled and watched them feeling absolutely helpless. 

            "Well, that was fun. Lets go," Tristan said as he started to fly slowly upwards.

            A black portal suddenly appeared above them. Everyone down below looked on grimly as they watched the trio slowly enter. 

            "Chris…" Miranda held the crystal tightly in her hand, painful tears streaking down her face. 

            "Miranda!!" Chris yelled. I won't give up!!! I'll find you!!!" The crystal had come out from under his shirt and he held it tightly. _I promise…_

            The group stood in grim silence as they watched Altea enter the portal with Miranda, the knife still held in front of her throat. When the portal closed, everyone looked at Chris, not knowing what to do or say. He stood there a moment then walked over to the apple tree where Tristan had been standing next to when they had first met him. It was pretty thick, the red apples a dark crimson color, just ready to be picked. Chris plucked an apple and examined it. After a few moments, he threw it in the air then sliced it in half in mid-air, slicing the tree in half as well. (whoo…he's mad o.O;;)

            The group watched shocked as he walked toward them, wiping off his sword and placing it back in his sheath. "I'm going to find her."

            "But you don't know where she is!" Eiko protested. "And you're hurt!"

            "I know where she is. She's in Systania that's where. And I'm fine."

            Freya tapped his side with the side of her spear and he fell to his knees cringing. "Fine, eh? You should see a doctor. Magic won't help a wound like that."

            "But I have to save Miranda!! Don't you guys care what happens to her?!"

            "Of course we care!" Kristin yelled. "But what good would it do if you march in there, wherever it is, banged up like _that_?!?! That's just plain stupid and suicidal!!"

            Zidane placed a hand on his arm and looked at him dead in the eye noting the amount of determination and pain in them. "Look. I know you want to save her. I probably would do the same thing if I was in your position. Er…I probably would have tried to gone after them, too, hehe…but think. Kristin has made a good point. You have a serious wound and maybe even more after crashing into that tree like that. And you don't know the exact location of Systania. Instead of wasting the precious time we have, use it to form a strategy and finding the location. Use your head. Don't go off trying to be the hero. Do you want to get killed in a blind rage _before_ you even get there?"

            Everyone looked at him in amazement. "Is…is that really Zidane?" Kuja asked Mikoto.

            She yanked Zidane's tail, making him jump up and yank on Mikoto's in revenge.

            "Yep…" Garnet sighed. She then smiled. "It seems he has matured a bit."

            Zidane rubbed his tail and muttered something under his breath before turning back to Chris. "Well?"

            "…Yeah…you're right Zidane." He staggered back up. "Heh, don't want to rescue Miranda looking like _this_, hehe." 

            The group slowly walked back into the castle, Blank and Zidane on either side of Chris helping him up. Regent Cid immediately sent them to the infirmary. Freya and Fratley stayed behind to inform Regent Cid on what had happened while Ruby and Blank went to the other Tantalus Brothers who were entertaining the other guests.

            When they reached the infirmary, Chris's wounds had started bleeding again, and the doctors immediately set him on a bed, cleaning and wrapping bandages everywhere. The head doctor finished examining him and gave them the conclusions.

            "Three broken ribs, a minor fracture in the arm, a lot of bruises, and he has a long gash in his side, but thankfully it isn't too deep," she said. "Not too bad actually. You were pretty lucky," she said turning to Chris.

            "Especially crashing into the tree with so much force," Zidane said.

            "Wait a sec…if he had a fracture in his arm…how could still attack Tristan with so much force?" Kuja asked.

            "I don't know…I was just so mad and ticked at what he had done, I just kept going…I didn't feel any pain at all, really, until after the battle," Chris said.

            "Could it be…the Soul Blade?" Zidane said glancing at the sword belt that was strapped across the back of a chair. "Guess that old hag was right."

            "Zidane!" Garnet whacked him. "Be nice!"

            "Sorry! But still…she said that the more powerful the will, the more powerful it becomes. And that it doesn't take power from the _energy_ of the person, but the _will_. But Chris still should have felt pain at least in his side and his chest."

            "Hey…that crystal is glowing!" Vivi pointed out.

            Chris held it and blinked. "It's doing it again…only…it's a solid glow and not flashing…" 

            "Again?" Kuja asked.

            "Yeah…when Miranda was in trouble, it started flashing."

            "I wonder if it's connected to Miranda or something," Kristin mused.

            "You are right." The crystal emitted a bright flash of light and Serenity appeared standing next to the bed. "The crystals are indeed connected with each other."

            "It's Ms. Serenity!" Eiko exclaimed. "Hi again!"

            "Oh oh oh!!! Serenity!! I summoned another eidolon of my own!" Kristin said.

            "That's wonderful Kristin!" Serenity said smiling. "You must have summoned Winter Storm, the white tiger. She seemed happy when she returned home."

            "Winter Storm…that's a beautiful name…" Kristin said.

            Mikoto coughed. "I believe you were about to tell us about the crystals?"

            "Oh yes, that's right…now…what was it?"

            Everyone fell over. 

            Serenity giggled. "I was just kidding. I am not allowed to tell the real secret behind the crystals…but…I can tell you this. The crystals are like hearts…when two people come together, they say that they become one."

            They stood there a moment thinking. "I have no clue," Zidane said after a while.

            Mikoto slammed a dish pan on his head. (.) "She means that when the two crystals come together they become one you imbecile!!!" she screamed. "Isn't that right, Serenity?" Everyone looked up to find that she had disappeared. (*spooky music turns on* WhooOOooOoooOo o.o…)

            Chris held the crystal and looked at it. _Become one…_

Zidane coughed and steered everyone out of the room. "Well, lets leave this wounded warrior to rest. We'll take on the research on the location of Systania while you're laid up there, Chris." He gave him a grin then shoved everyone out and closed the door.

            Chris sat there staring at the door, an amused look on his face. "Heh…" He stared down at the crystal again. _Where are you, Miranda…? _"Just hang tight…I'm coming." He sighed and laid back on the bed. "Sleeeep…I need sleeeep…and food…" he muttered as he closed his eyes.

            "Every time I turn around, I see you either hungry or sleepy if not both!"

            Chris immediately sat up. "Miranda? No wait…that can't be…I must have hit my head harder than I thought…I'm starting to hear things…" He lowered himself back down into the bed. _But I can just picture her saying that…_He finally settled in and feel asleep.

Author's Note: *sniff sob* how touching!!! *gags* =P so what's going to happen now o.o? How the heck am I going to make this actually make sense if it hasn't lost you already? O.o or maybe I'm just bringing myself down o.o that's most likely cuz I always do . anywho, neeeeeeeeeext!


	26. Renee

Chapter 26: Renee (pronounced Rah-nay, not Ree-nee nor Rah-nee. Got it? Good ^^)

            Miranda groaned and turned on her side. Her eyes snapped open as she shot up wide awake. She looked around and found herself in a king sized bed, her clothes changed. She was in a rosy red, spacious room, the furniture well polished, sunlight filtering through the window. _Where the heck am I…?_ She turned at a knock on the door.

            "M-Ms. Arianna…?" A female Genome entered through the massive double doors holding a tray and some clothes. She gave Miranda a nervous smile. "Oh! You're awake!"

            Miranda just stared at her. "Arianna? I think you have the wrong room."

            The genome set the tray down on the table at the center of the room and placed the clothes on a nearby dresser. "Nope…you're Arianna." She straightened and looked up in thought, then snapped her fingers. "Oh yea…you don't remember! Sorry, eh-hehehehe…"

            Miranda placed her head in hands and sighed. "Ok…tell me again?"

            "Well, first let me introduce myself." The genome bowed. "I'm Renee, aged fourteen. I'll be your attendant while you're here. Say the word, and you got it!"

            "Ok, Renee…WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!?!?!?!"

            Renee cringed. "You don't have to yell so loud…"

            "…Sorry…anyway, where am I and who is this Arianna person?"

            "You're in Systania, and you, Miranda, are Arianna."

            "That made a lot of sense," she grumbled.

            "I'm not the one to tell you anymore about Arianna. I myself don't know actually." Renee sat on the end of the bed playing with the hem of the sheets. "You seem like a popular girl…Tristan kept asking about you."

            Miranda buried herself under the covers. "_Don't_ tell me that pleeaaase!! That's the LAST thing I want to hear."

            Renee raised an eyebrow. "Don't you like him? He's cool, polite, fun, and not to mention sooo cute."

            "I already have a boyfriend…"

            "Whoa, whoa, whoahoho! You already _have_ a boyfriend??" Renee pulled the covers off Miranda. 

            Miranda sat up then looked down. "Yeah…and he's very different from Tristan…for one I've known him for a long time…we've been through a lot together…"

            "Oh…I bet you really miss him." Renee noticed the crystal. "Did he give that to you?"

            Miranda held it and looked at it. "Yeah…" she said softly. "I'll always have him with me with this," she held up the crystal, "and he'll always be in my heart."

            "Oh that is sooooo romantic!!" Renee sighed. "Wish _I_ had a boyfriend."

            "Aren't there any other genomes around here?"

            "Well there are a lot in Systania, but here…not a lot really…probably, like, six others I guess. And they are like the deep thinking, wide ranging, complicated ones."

            "So…I guess you're kinda alone…huh?"

            Renee looked out the window. "Yeah…I guess you could say that…but I keep myself busy with the chores so I don't think about it much."

            "What about the other genomes?"

            "Mostly like the ones here, though there are a good few who are like me. But I don't see them that much."

            Miranda smiled. "Well…I'll be your friend if you'd like."

            Renee jumped up. "Really?! YOU would be my friend!?!?" She jumped hugged her. "Oh thank you thank you thank you thank you thank yoooouuuu!!!!"

            Miranda laughed. "First thing though…call me Miranda, not Arianna."

            "Sure thing! Though…Arianna is such a pretty name!"

            "I'm still not used it to it…"

            Renee hit herself on the head. "Doh! I came here to check up on you and to give you your breakfast!! Aaaahhhh!! It's probably cold now!!" She ran and grabbed the tray. "Yep it does not like nice…ew…um, I'll run back to the kitchens and get you some brunch instead!! Be right back! And go ahead and change, I want to show you the place!" She burst through the doors and Miranda could hear her skidding down the hallway.

            Miranda shook her head and looked at the clothes lying on the dresser. "Crud…I have to wear a dress…" she grumbled. She walked to the bathroom and was amazed at the elegance of it. She got dressed and was brushing her hair looking out the window when she heard a knock at the door. "Come in. That was pretty fast, Renee," she added without looking up.

            "Renee is still in the kitchens. I just came to see how you were."

            Miranda turned around only to slam into Tristan. He caught and steadied her. "You look nice."

            Miranda moved away from him. "I don't need any compliments from you, thank you very much."

            "Hey, what did I do?"

            Miranda glared at him. "What did you do? What did you do?!?!? For one you had to nerve and kiss me like that back in Lindblum, and two, you kidnap me from my friends and take me here!!!"

            "Well, I guess that _is _something to get mad about," he said after a thought.

            "You guess? YOU GUESS?!!?!"

            "Temper, temper, Miranda," he said grinning. "If you don't watch it, you might get into some trouble."

            "Hah, with you?"

            "No, not me. But someone you'll meet very soon."

            Renee walked in. "I'm baaack! And I got you the greatest—" She stopped when she saw Tristan. "Er…what are you doing in here?"

            "I was just, uh, checking up on Miranda here. I'll leave you two to chat or whatever you girls do, heh." He flashed them a smile and walked out.

            "Grrr…I could just slap him to the next year!!" Miranda yelled as she sat down at the table.

            Renee looked at her wide-eyed. "What did he do?"

            "I'd rather not remember…"

            "Oh my…did he…er…"

            "NO!! But he had the nerve to kiss me and then kidnap me with who I assume is his sister and take me here!!"

            Renee pulled up a chair and sat next to her. "So that's how you came here…everyone said you had ran away from Gaia and Tristan and Altea had found you in the forest nearby…I knew that was a lie when I talked to you this morning. But now I fully understand…I'm sorry Miranda…"

            Miranda moved the food around with her fork. "Don't be…it's not your fault…I can't believe I let myself get into this! ARGH!! I don't even have my sword!!!"

            "You have a sword? You must be pretty good."

            She gave her a small smile. "I don't know if I'm that great…"

            "I'd bet you'd make a good match against Tristan. You could get your revenge in a sword fight," Renee said grinning.

            "Hah. I've seen him fight. I don't think I could."

            Renee shrugged. "You never know…anyway you look really nice in that dress."

            "You really think so?"

            "I know so. I'm the one with the fashion sense in this place. But…you don't seem very comfortable in it…"

            "Well I do prefer shirts and jeans actually."

            "Oh, ok. I'll remember to give you some later!"

            "Thanks." Miranda pushed herself away from the table. "I think I'm ready now."

            Renee stacked the plates up on the tray. "Ok, I have to drop this off at the kitchens…wanna come?"

            "Anyplace where Tristan is not is fine with me."

            "That'll be hard…but I'll keep a look out. I know this place like the back of my hand, including all the secret passages and stuff."

            Miranda raised an eyebrow. "Secret passages…?"

            Renee almost dropped the tray. "Oops…wasn't supposed to tell you that…promise you won't tell??"

            Miranda laughed. "I promise. Where would I go anyway? This place is so foreign to me…I would get lost, heh."

            Miranda looked around at all the brightly lit lamps hanging along the marble walls of the hallway. As they continued on, Renee pointed out the various rooms and trophies hanging along the walls. Miranda noticed there weren't that many portraits and asked Renee about it.

            "There's really no one to have a portrait of, except the master of this place," she said as she opened the door to the kitchen.

            "And who _is_ the owner of this gigantic castle?"  
            "I am."

            Miranda whirled around to find a man dressed in black whom she judged was in his late twenties. His hair was a well kept dark brown color, but what she really noticed the most were his eyes. They were a deep dark brown, but they didn't look menacing or mean. They were gentle, kind, and full of life. 

            He smiled at both at them. "You must be Arianna," he said bowing to Miranda. "And I see Renee has once again used her fashion sense to good use," he said ruffling her hair. 

            "Hey!! What did I say about messing up my hair?" she said glaring. 

            He laughed. "I just couldn't resist."

            "Aren't you forgetting something?" Renee said tapping her foot and motioning her head toward Miranda. "Name," she hissed.

            He placed his hand on his head. "Doh! I always forget."

            Miranda just looked at them. "You guys wouldn't be related _somehow_ would you?"  
            They laughed. "Everyone always asks that," Renee said smiling. "But it's really that we rubbed a bit off each other. I guess I'm kinda like his little sister, teehee."

            "And a bratty one at that at times…" he said rolling his eyes. "But I'm forgetting again! Just call me Drake. The rest of my name is too complicated."

            Renee nodded in agreement. "You'd wish he had never told you. I sure wish I didn't persisted. I had gotten myself a major head ache…"

            Miranda laughed. "I see. Then I won't ask then."

            "So which would you rather be called…Miranda or Arianna?" Drake asked her.

            "I'd prefer Miranda…"

            "Then Miranda it is! Welcome to the Draconis Manor. That's my last name. I guess I could have told you that…" he added after a thought. "Anyway, I'm glad that you're feeling well. I guess I should let you on your tour. I have some work to do, so I'll catch up to you guys later!" He turned around and walked into a room, which Miranda assumed was his study.

            "Interesting…fellow…" Miranda said after a moment.

            "Isn't he cool? Wish everyone else was like him," Renee said. "The rest of the old geezers are booooring."

            "Renee!"

            "Well!" She led her back down the hallway and turned a corner, immediately shoving Miranda back the other way and hurrying her along. "Tristan alert," she muttered. "Turn left and we'll be going out to the gardens. It's beautiful this time of year."

            They walked out and Miranda felt her breath taken away as she saw the sunlight filter through the leaves of the trees onto the beautiful exotic looking flowers. She stepped through the gates and onto the stone path. She could here various different birds and spotted a beautiful blue bird on a branch nearby. It cocked its head at her then flew onto her should chirping.

            "Hey! She likes you Miranda…that's a definite first."

            Miranda gently stroked its head. "What do you mean?"

            "Well, she never really hangs around people that much."

            Miranda blinked and looked at her. "Really…?" _Rocky…_She gave it one last little pat and it flew back onto its branch looking at her. 

            They continued walking, Renee identifying the various flowers. They soon came to a small stream and they sat on the edge. Miranda dipped her hand into the water, letting the crystal clear, cool water run past her fingers. 

            "So Renee…have you always lived here?" Miranda asked her.

            Renee leaned back onto the grass, a piece of straw sticking out of her mouth. "Hm…I guess I have." She looked at Miranda and grinned. "And I wouldn't to live anywhere else."

            "Have you ever been anywhere else?"  
            "Er…well no…but I don't think I'd fit in anywhere else." She raised her tail and a butterfly rested it on it, its wings opening and closing slowly. She flicked her tail a little and it flew off. "I like it here…sure, I wouldn't mind visiting other places other than Systania, but living anywhere else than home…I don't think so."

            _Home…_ "I'm a long way from home…I wasn't from Gaia."

            Renee sat up. "Really? Where are you from then?"

            "Well you probably have never heard of if, but it's a planet called Earth…I wonder if I'll ever see it again…"

            "I bet you will! Your knight in shining armor will come galloping up and take you home!"

            "I wish he could take me away from here…" Miranda said softly. "But I don't think he could take me home…we both and another friend of mine came here from there. I wonder what it would be like if I _did_ go home. I mean…I spent so much time here…and if I kept my time right, it's almost my sixteenth birthday."

            "Oooh…I see…time might flow different over there…either slower or faster than our world…"

            "Yeah…and I don't know how much time has passed over there. They might have found us missing and presumed us dead if months has passed…or what if we can't return home, or aren't allowed to? What if we can't even find a way? I'd never see my parents or my friends…" _Or my video games, my anime, my CDs…then again…I've lived without them this long…and I don't really need that stuff…_

            "Oh Miranda…" Renee watched her, wishing she could do or say something to cheer her up. "I wish I could do something to cheer you up…" she said sadly.

            Miranda smiled and hugged her. "It's ok. I've been thinking about that for a long time now. I'm glad I could tell it to you. You're a really good friend. I'm glad I met you."

            _Miranda…_ "Yeah, and I'm glad you're my friend, too!"

            They helped each other up and they walked back into the castle.

Author's Note: Well this is a change of my original plans…*cough* but anyway…uh…I don't know what to say o_o just review! o.o…the little red line for the spell checker is on my o_o face it looks like it has a beard…XD well keep reading and review!


	27. Birds

Chapter 27: Birds (what a great title .; actually I couldn't think of one o.o)

            "This isn't looking good," Zidane sighed as he closed another book. "I'm finding stuff _about_ Systania, but nothing on the location."  
            Garnet closed a book next to him. "Same here."

            "The only think I got was that it was in another dimension," Vivi said sighing.

            Everyone jumped up from there places in the library in Lindblum and crowded around him.

            "What did you say?" Chris asked.

            "Um…it was in another dimension? Then a sigh?"

            It had been two days since the incident and Chris was allowed to help them search for the whereabouts of Systania at the library in the castle. They had been searching for five solid hours without finding a single clue. Until now.

            "Another dimension…" Fratley repeated. "Well…it seemed that they had gone through some kind of portal…maybe it was a dimensional gateway?"  
            "It has to be! How else could they have done it?" Mikoto exclaimed. "We _have_ to find another location that could possibly serve as a gate."

            "What about the Iifa Tree?" Kuja suggested. "If it was a link to Terra, I'm sure it could be a link to another dimension."

            "Yeah…but then how are we going to make a gateway?" Kristin pointed out. "It might provide the source of power or whatever, but I don't think it could just magically take us there."  
            "I think we need to talk to Doctor Tot about this," Freya sighed. "I'm getting a headache on just thinking how we could construct something like _that_."

            "That settles it then," Eiko said. "We're going to Treno!"

            "I could provide transportation," Regent Cid offered. 

            "But dear…you put all the airships in for maintenance…"

            "Doh!" (I like that word .)

            "No problemo!" Chris said. "Why don't we just use the chocobos? They can fly."

            Zidane snapped his fingers. "Why didn't I think of that?"  
            "'Cause you're too slow," Mikoto said.

            He yanked her tail. "Too slow, eh?"  
            Mikoto slammed a one hundred thousand page book on his tail. "Too stupid I should say."

            He stuck her tail into an electric socket. "Is that a shock for you?"

            Mikoto glared at him. "Why you little…"

            Zidane stuck out his tongue. "Don't pick on your big brother now!"

            Kuja whacked them both on the head with a thick, hard back book. "Quit it you two, you're making fools of yourselves."

            Mikoto and Zidane exchanged glances. They suddenly lunged at him, Zidane pinning him down, Mikoto slamming waffle iron on his tail.

            Kristin sighed. "The Three Stooges, here live in Lindblum…"

            "Should we stop this?" Garnet whispered to Fratley.

            He grinned. "This is actually getting good." 

            "Fratley! If they hurt themselves, then we're no better off!" Freya yelled whacking on the head with her spear.

            "Please lets not start another fight," Garnet sighed. She cast Stop on the trio and they immediately froze, Zidane in mid-air from being thrown by Mikoto, Mikoto about to bite Kuja's tail, and Kuja was reaching out to grab Zidane's tail.

            Everyone stared at them. "Man…I _really_ wish I had a camera now," Chris said breaking out laughing.

            "I DO!! I HAVE ONE!!" Regent Cid yelled as he took out the weirdest looking camera that Kristin and Chris had ever seen. He snapped the picture and the print came out from the back. After a few moments, the image of the three siblings appeared. "I'll make copies!!!"

            Everyone fell over laughing.

            "Is anyone going to unfreeze us?" Zidane said with his teeth clenched together. "Wait…maybe that _wouldn't_ be wise…" (he speaketh the truth .)

            "I knew I shouldn't have turned off my auto-reflect," Kuja managed to say.

            "Mere's mair min my mouth," Mikoto mumbled.

            Everyone laughed even harder.

            Miranda stared out the window. Renee had shown her all the secret passages in case she saw Tristan ahead of time and had to hide. She had stayed in her room for the rest of the time. Renee had offered for Miranda to go with her and Drake on a shopping a trip, but she said she'd rather stay out of anyone's notice. Renee had shrugged and promised to find her something cool.

            Miranda pushed open the window and soon found the little blue bird from the garden perch on her window sill. She smiled and gently stroked its head. "Well what are you doing here? I wonder if you have a name…"

            The little bird chirped and cocked its head at her. It tilted its head back and started to sing.__

            "You have such a beautiful voice…Renee had said you were a her…" Miranda sat there a moment thoughtfully. "I got it! How about Melody?" (same name as Garnet's chocobo but who cares? . I ran out of ideas I'm sorry!!! v.v)

            The bird looked at her. She hopped onto her shoulder and started to sing again.

            Miranda smiled. "I take that as a yes." She gently stroked Melody's head. 

            "You do have this interesting way with animals."

            Miranda turned around, unsettling Melody who flew back onto the sill. Altea was leaning against the doorway grinning.

            "Do you ever knock?" Miranda said glaring at her. "And what are you doing _here_?

            "Drake allows us to come in whenever we want," she said smirking. "You must be Miranda. It was a pleasure holding that dagger against your neck."

            "You take a _pleasure_ in doing that?!"

            Altea looked around the room. "It does get a tad life threatening…"

            "A tad?!?!"

            "Relax…I had the back of the dagger to your neck, not the actual blade. Tristan would kill me for sure if I did _that_. By the way, I'm Altea, his sister…unfortunately."

            "Well, Altea, give this message to your brother: stay away from me! Shouldn't be too hard for you, now, will it?"

            Altea grinned. "Right, I'll give it to him."

            "You know, on second though…maybe I shouldn't trust you on that. You'd probably twist it around."

            "Dangit, am I THAT predictable?!"

            Miranda raised an eyebrow. "Obviously…"

            Altea took out one of her daggers and twirled it around. "You know, it would be so heart breaking if my poor brother found out that you hated him…" She thought for a second. "Take that back, it would be very deserving."

            Miranda laughed.

            Altea gave her a quizzical look. "What's so funny…?"

            "Nothing…it was just something that I would say…do you work for him or something?"

            Altea sat on the edge of the dresser. "No…I just like helping him because there isn't anything else to do. You're lucky you know," she said glancing at Miranda.

            Miranda blinked. "Huh? How?"

            "Oh come on. Don't be so dense! You have two guys who are madly in love with you, one who will willingly risk his life to save you, and you have such a charming personality that just makes your beauty stand even more out, and if you went out, all the guys would just go head over heels just to talk to you!"

            "…What? No no no no! I am NOT that type of person!! I-I can't be!!" She paused for a moment and looked at her. "And why are you telling me this?"

            Altea sighed. "I have no idea!!! It's just that I just can't seem to hold a grudge around you! There's nothing about you to throw an insult at! GAH!!"

            Miranda just stood there astonished. "Well…that's interesting to know…"

            "Well…I kinda have to go…I was just curious on what kind of person you were like…seeing what's making my brother so loony." She rolled her eyes. She walked toward the door and stopped in the doorway. "Oh…watch out for my brother…he might do some, er, things…"

            Miranda groaned. "Thanks for the warning I think. Though I don't think I wanted to know that…"

            Altea laughed, surprising Miranda. "I haven't laughed in a while…well I guess I'll be seeing you then." She closed the door then leaned her back against it sighing. _What am I to do…? She's such a nice person…I couldn't possibly…_ "Argh!!" She walked out of the castle frustrated.

            Miranda watched Altea leave from her window. She called out and waved, surprised at herself an also that Altea responded with a smile. _Why did I just wave to one of the enemy…?_ Melody had reappeared after Altea had left and Miranda stroked her head. _Heh…maybe Altea is right…maybe I do have this nice personality to all people…_

            "Miraaaanda!!!" Renee sang as she burst through her door.

            "Do you people ever knock?!" Miranda said laughing as she turned around. 

            "Sorry…I hope you weren't bored all day."

            "Oh no…Melody here kept me company and Altea had stopped by."

            Renee blinked. "Melody?"

            "Oh, that's the little blue bird from the garden." Miranda cupped her hands and Melody hopped on chirping. Miranda showed her to Renee.

            "Oh, you have her a name! She does sing beautifully…that's a great name you picked out…do you think she'd mind if I pet her?" she asked hesitantly.

            "I don't think she'd mind. Go ahead," Miranda said smiling.

            Renee gently stroked Melody's head. "I think she likes me!"

            Miranda smiled. "Looks like you have another friend. What do you know about Altea."

            Renee thought for a minute. "Well, she's Tristan's sister…she's great at knife throwing and working with daggers…she can be aggressive but cool…that's about it."

            "Ok..." She released Melody back outside, only to have her come flying back in and perching on top of the dresser. "Well, looks like I have a room mate, haha."

            "Heh, looks like it. I think Drake has a bird cage if you need it."

            "Er…I don't want Melody in a bird a cage…it wouldn't be right since she's been outside most her life…"

            "Always thinking about others first," Renee said smiling. "Oh, oh! I got you some new clothes and stuff!"

            "Hopefully no dresses?"

            "Er…well…"

            Miranda narrowed her eyes. "Renee…?"__

            Renee laughed nervously. "Er, well, um, there's this party thing…"

            "I'M NOT GOING!"

            Renee jumped. "But, but, it's the biggest event of the year!! You _have_ to be there!!"

            "I said I'm not going and I mean it. I can't go…not after…"

            Renee covered her mouth. "Oh I'm such a ditz I forgot about that! I'm sorry Miranda!"

            Miranda flung herself onto Renee, tears streaking down her face. "I just can't stand it anymore!! I miss them so much! I miss Chris so much! And now I can't see any hope of them finding me since this is a totally different world, and I might never see my home or family again…oh Renee…"

            Renee blinked in surprise then hugged her tight. "Don't worry Miranda…I know you'll see your friends and family again. And I _know_ that you'll be reunited with Chris again. I got it!"

            Miranda looked up. "What?"

            "Why don't you see the head hancho of this world?! I forgot his name, but he should know _everything_!! I'm sure that he can help you!"

            Miranda blinked. "You…you really think so?"

            "Absotively posilutely," she said grinning. "I'll even come along and help!"

            Miranda hugged her again. "Thank you so much Renee…how will I ever pay you back for all the trouble I must be causing you?"

            "You already did when we first met…you're my friend, and friends help each other, right?"

            Miranda smiled. "Right."

            "I'll talk to Drake. The dude's palace isn't really that far. Just like a three hour hike or a one hour ride with chocobos."

            "Thanks again, Renee…"

            Renee grinned. "Anytime! Whoo! I get to go out and see the king…er…emperor…er…whatever he is!"

            Miranda laughed and dried her eyes. "Well, I'm going to freshen myself up a bit…why don't you go ahead and ask Drake?"

            "Alrighty! See you in a minute!" She took off through the doors and hightailed it to Drake's study.

            "Drake, Drake, Drake, Drake, Draaaaaaake!" she said as she burst through the doors.

            He looked up. "What do you need now?"

            "Um…er…" Renee hesitated a bit. "Is it okay if Miranda and I go to see the head person of Systania?" She crossed her fingers behind her back.

            Drake looked up thinking. "Well…"

            "Please, please, please, pleeeeaaaassseee?!?! She really needs to see him! He maybe be able to help her find her way back home."

            Drake smiled. "Can I come along?"

            "Yes, yes, yes, yes!!" She said jumping. "So can we?!"

            "Hm…well I do have to do some business there…oh ok, you can come along, too. We'll be leaving Wednesday, two days before the party. That's…the day after tomorrow."

            "YES YES YES YES!!!!!" She whooped with joy, gave him a big hug, then ran out back to Miranda's room skipping down the hallway.

            Drake shook his head. "Kids…"

            "We're going Miranda!" she yelled as she burst through the door. 

            "We are?!" Miranda exclaimed jumping up from sitting on the bed. "Alright!!!" She grabbed Renee and danced around with her. _I might be able to find answers to all my questions!_ "Something still puzzles me…"

            "What?"

            "Who is Arianna!?!?"

            Renee snapped her fingers. "I remember! It has something to do with the head hancho dude…I forgot the rest," she sighed. "But don't worry, only the people in castle called you Arianna. Actually…I don't think anyone else knows that you're even here."

            "Well that's good enough for me," Miranda sat plopping back down onto her bed. "The less people know me, the better I say. So when are we leaving?"

            "The day after tomorrow, Wednesday. Er…that's two days before the party…"       

            "…who's holding it?"

            "The king is. Some celebration of some kind."

            "Ah I see…are you going?"

            "Me? No…I'll stay here with you," she said grinning.

            Miranda smiled. "Thanks, Renee…"

            "Poor Rocky…I think he knows that Miranda's gone…" Chris said stroking the sad looking chocobo's head.

            "If he didn't, he does now," Zidane said as he carried Choco's tack. "Are you going to be riding Joey?"

            Chris stood there stroking Rocky's head. "…No, not this time. I think I'll be taking Rocky."

            Zidane looked at him surprised. "You sure about that?" Zidane asked hesitantly. "I mean, Miranda's been the only one who's been able to ride him without incident."

            Chris patted Rocky's neck and turned to get his gear. "No, I think I should take Rocky. We both lost something we loved. We're going to bring her back together."

            "Kweh!!" Rocky nodded in agreement.

            Zidane smiled. "Well then, lets saddle 'em up and move 'em out!"

            Everyone was soon ready to travel to Treno. Regent Cid and Hilda waved them off as they started walking out of the gates. Rocky was behaving surprisingly well for Chris, even a bit excited.

            "Ok, the manager told me that these chocobos can do anything," Freya said. "So they can swim, climb, and fly. They're just not black…" 

            "That's good enough for us," Kristin said. "Though…I've never really _flew_ on a chocobo before…"

            "It's not that hard," Kuja smiled at her. "Though I do prefer my silver dragons to a chocobo."

            "Ready guys?" Zidane asked. "We're just going to fly over there. So give them a running start off the ledge, then do an about face and follow me!"

            "O-off the l-ledge?" Vivi asked. "Y-you sure that B-bobby C-corwin can f-fly?" he asked Eiko nervously.

            "Pooositive. He aced his flying test," Eiko reassured him. "Come on!"

            Everyone followed Zidane's lead and soon they were flying high in the air. They soon crossed over the mountains and Zidane could see Treno's lights. When they were about a mile away, they landed and continue going at a run.

            "Boy that was fast," Chris said running next to Kristin. 

            "Yeah no kidding! It's like having your own personal airplane," she said while patting her chocobo's neck.

            They walked through Treno's gates and headed toward the Observatory Tower. Everyone tied their chocobos to the hitch post and entered through the gate. They climbed the spiraling stair case and found Doctor Tot studying some books at his desk.

            "Hey, Doc! We need your help," Zidane said making him jump.

            He straightened his glasses. "So you need my services?" he said a little huffily. He then blinked and looked at the group. "There's one missing…"

            "…Yeah…that's what we're here for…Miranda's been kidnapped," Chris said looking away.

            "Oh my goodness!" Tot exclaimed. "This is a predicament! Come in and tell me everything." (I got tired of typing his full title -_-;;)

            The group commenced to tell everything that had happened, including the research and Vivi's findings.

            "Hm…dimensional gateway…hm, hm, hm…" He browsed around his bookshelves. "I thought I saw something about that…but that was a while ago…"

            "Do you remember what is was called? We can help," Eiko offered.

            "Hm…_Time and Space: Can You Travel Through Them?_ I think."

            "Right! Lets go everybody," Zidane said as the group split off to search for the book.

            Chris was the most determined of all to find it. _We have to find that book…it just might lead me back to Miranda… _He touched the crystal hanging around his neck. _I hope you're okay…_

Author's Note: Zzz…Zzz…*someone hits me on the head and I snap awake* I'M AWAKE! I'M AWAKE! Uh…er…oh yea! Will they find out how to create the dimensional gateway? Will Miranda get her questions answered from the mysterious king, emperor, whatever he is? I myself don't know what I should call him . The ruler!!! O.o that's universal! . well see you in the next chapter! And review o_o


	28. Answers?

Chapter 28: Answers?

            "Ok, I have to make some business with the merchants here," Drake told Renee and Miranda. "I'll meet you guys at the main square, ok?"

            "Ok," they both answered and headed to the gigantic palace. 

            When they approached the gates they were inspected by the royal guards. Miranda grumbled and stomped off because the guard had inspected her more time than needed. "Pervert," she muttered. "Never happened back home…"

            "Well, like you said, it's almost your sixteenth birthday," Renee said in a low voice. "When is it anyway?"

            "June 19."

            "Whoa! That's only like three weeks away!"

            Miranda stopped in her tracks. "T-tell me you're kidding."

            "Nope, it's June."

            "Oh no…if I turn sixteen here…" _I don't think I can return back home the same age I was before I came…I'll be a year older!_

            Renee's eyes opened wide catching on. She grabbed her hand. "Come on, the sooner you get back home the better!" She half-dragged her down the hall and walked straight into the throne room.

            "Renee!!! What do you think you're doing?!?!?" Miranda hissed.

            "Let me handle this," she muttered. They bowed low in front of the king. "Excuse our bursting through here unannounced but—"

            "Ah…welcome back…my daughter," the king said his faced shadowed.

            Both Renee and Miranda stared at him. "D-daughter?" Miranda repeated.

            The king stood up and walked down to them, allowing them to see his face. Renee guessed him to be in his late fifties, his long jet black hair hung freely behind his shoulders. She could see the resemblance clearly now.

            "Oh…my…" she heard Miranda say next to her.

            The king stopped in front of her and embraced her. "How I have missed you, Arianna! I am relieved that you have returned safely to me."

            Miranda gently pushed away from him. "Um…I think you have made some mistake…I couldn't possibly be your daughter…I mean my name is Miranda, not Arianna, and I came from a totally different world!"

            "Dear Arianna, your memory has suffered greatly. Maybe it will come back if you stayed here for a while."

            "W-what?!?" Miranda shouted. "But I'm staying with—" Renee had covered her mouth.

            Renee smiled at the startled king. "Excuse us, Your Majesty…I need to talk to my friend here…" She shoved Miranda out of the throne room.

            "Miranda!!" Renee hissed. "Don't tell him that you're staying at Drake's place!"

            "Why not?! I am NOT staying here!" she retorted.

            "If he knew that you were staying there, he might think that Drake took you or something!!"

            "…Oh I see…" Miranda said realizing the impact of that statement. She sighed. "I guess I have no choice then…"

            Renee hugged her. "Oh Miranda!! I don't want you leave us!!"

            Miranda hugged her back. "Hey, you can visit me I bet. Lets go back and talk to the king…what's his name anyway?"

            "…I have no idea…ask him, he's your dad."

            "That's another thing! How can he be _my_ dad??!! I was born in a different world!!!"

            "That is an interesting point…" Renee said thoughtfully. "Maybe you are being mistaken for the real Arianna. Just go ahead and stay. You'll have more chance of him answering your questions at any rate."

            Miranda took a deep breath. "Right…ok…"

            They walked back into the throne room.

            "Are you finished?" the king asked.

            "Yes, Your Majesty," Miranda said. "I'm still very confused though…I don't even know your name if I know it all."

            The king smiled. "I am King Alexander V."

            "I FOUND IT!!!!" Kristin yelled holding the book up in her hands triumphantly.

            Everyone ran over to the table as she placed it on Tot's desk. 

            "Where did you find it?" Doctor Tot asked.

            "Under your bed," Kristin shrugged.

            "At any rate, let me see here…" He flipped through the pages and gave a "Aha!" as he stopped at a page. "This is it! How to construct the dimensional gateway!"

            "Well what does it say, Doc?!?" Zidane asked.

            "Crystals…summon…life…heart…what?!"

            "We didn't catch that last part nor the rest of it," Mikoto said a little annoyed.

            "That's all it says: Crystals, summon, life, and heart. The ink has been worn away and that's all I can really make out…oh wait here's another word…no wait…that's not it…"

            "What did it say?" Freya asked. 

            "Free? That can't be it…tree? Free? Tree? I don't know!" Doctor Tot clutched his head in frustration.

            Kuja snapped his fingers. "If it's tree, it _has_ to be the Iifa Tree."

            "Seems likely," Tot mused. 

            "Then what are we waiting for?" Chris exclaimed. "Lets get going!"

            "One problem…" Zidane said. "These chocobos aren't trained for long distance flight. Rocky and Choco can, but I don't know about these others. And I _know_ Bobby Corwin can't."

            "Looks like we have to use one of Cid's airships," Mikoto said.

            "Then I'll go ahead," Chris said.

            "I think not," Fratley argued. "You are not fully recovered, and I noticed you were starting to limp a little. You didn't hurt your leg at all did you?"

            "I don't think so…"

            "Let me examine him," Doctor Tot said walking over to him. "Remove your pants please."

            "WHAT???!!?!" Chris yelled.

            "Ewwww!!! GROSS!!!!" Eiko shouted.

            "Er…never mind…" Tot said a tad nervously. "Well, tell me if it hurts whenever I poke you ok?"

            "Ok."

            After a series of poking around Chris's leg with no negative results, Doctor straightened up. "Well you seem fine to me. But if your leg starts bothering you, go straight to the doctor, young man."

            Chris grinned. "Yes, sir." He hopped off the bed. "Well, I guess we should head back to Lindblum then. Thanks a lot Doctor Tot."

            "Always willing to serve," he said as he fixed himself a cup of coffee. "I have faith in all of you that Miranda will return safe and sound. But be careful yourselves. By the look of things, not everything is what it seems."

            Miranda gawked. "Alexander V??!?! That's impossible!!"

            The king raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

            "King Alexander V ruled _Gaia_ a looooong time ago. Not Systania!"

            "Aaah…you are mistaken, Arianna," he said smiling. "There are many Alexanders out in the universe. I just happen to be one of them."

            _There was something else about Alexander V…but…why can't I remember?_ "My name is Miranda, not Arianna. And where's the queen then?"

            He sighed sadly. "She passed away…a long time ago…"

            "…Oh…I'm sorry…"

            "You're the only thing I have left," he said placing a hand on her cheek. "You are my daughter and my only heir. Surely you must remember something of your past!"

            Miranda looked down. "I can't really say I can…"

            "Then you must stay here, back where you belong." He kneeled down onto one knee and looked up at her. "Please?"

            Miranda could feel pure sympathy for him. _I can't just say no…_ "But what if I'm not your daughter…?"

            "You may return back to your home. But I am absolutely positive that _you_ are my little Arianna. Though…not so little anymore," he laughed. "It had been very quiet around here…I hope that you will once again bring this palace back to life."

            Renee stepped forward. "Um…Your Majesty? May I ask a question?"

            "Certainly."

            "When did Arianna disappear?"

            The king sighed. "That is a day I will never forget…" Miranda noticed his eyes change from the soft kind eyes to cold and black filled with hatred. "It was one of the greatest, and bloodiest wars, ever recorded in the history of Systania… Our troops defended our kingdom against the relentless monsters attacking it. I led the final charge through the city and we finally defeated them When we turned to head back, our rejoicing was cut short. We saw a demon fly from the castle carrying something. We thought it was just some treasure, but we hurried back to the palace. That was where I found your mother lying unconscious in your nursery room, your crib empty."

            Renee gasped. "You mean…you mean Arianna was taken by the demons?!"

            The king nodded. "We searched for you for days, weeks, months, and with each passing day, your mother grew sicker, consumed by the loss of you." He looked at Miranda. "She died two weeks after you had been abducted."

            Miranda looked at him wide-eyed. "I…I was the cause of…of her death…?"

            He placed his hands on her shoulders. "No, no. It wasn't your fault, and don't ever blame yourself. It was those demons…they were cause of all this." He hugged her again. "You don't know how overjoyed I am on your safe return! Even if you do not remember your past, since now that I think there really wasn't much to remember, you will start a new life, here, in your rightful home."

            "…Here…?"

            He blinked. "Why yes. You live here and take over the throne, and become the future Queen of Systania."

            "…Queen…? Live…here…? For the rest of my life…?" Miranda stared numbly at him. She wanted to scream 'no' but she couldn't seem to voice it out. _If I stay here, how will I ever get back home? What about Chris? He wouldn't be able to rescue me and take me away if I'm part of royal family!!_ "I…I need to think…" She quickly walked out of the room.

            The king looked at Renee. "I think that was too much of a shock for her…"  
            Renee gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Your Majesty. I'll talk to her. She's my best friend."

            He gave her a kind smile. "Thank you…I didn't catch your name."

            "Oh! I'm so sorry!" She bowed. "Renee, age fourteen, at your service." She straightened up. "I would give you a last name but I don't have one, hehe…"

            The king raised an eyebrow. "No last name? But surely you have a father or relative that you stay with."

            "I'm a Genome. See?" She waved her tail. "We are created not born…"  
            "Oh…I see…I didn't see your tail at first. Well…you can come here and visit Arianna as often as you like."

            "Oh wow!! Thanks!" _Wait a sec…she hasn't even agreed that she would stay here…_

            At that moment Miranda walked in. She took a deep breath. "Your Majesty…I will stay here…taking the place of the daughter you lost if I am a mistake."

            The king embraced her and hugged her tightly. "I know you are no mistake…you are my long lost daughter, Arianna…" he said looking at her face. "Now come. You must be tired. One of the stewards will show you to your room. Renee may come if she'd like."

            A young, male Genome appeared and they followed him out to the main hallway. 

            "So…you're Arianna," he said glancing at Miranda.  
            "I still don't know about that…" she said.

            "Well, here's a portrait of the Queen. And dang, you are a spittin' image of her."

            Renee raised an eyebrow at him and then looked at Miranda. She blinked at the shocked look on her face and looked up at the painting. She gasped and took a step back, looking from one to the other. _Oh my…they _are_ identical if not there is _a lot _of resemblance._

            "Ok folks, right this way," he said as he pushed Renee from behind.

            She whirled around. "Hey! Hands off!"

            He raised his hands in surrender. "Sorry. It's just that you were gawking at the picture for a very long time and it's really not a good thing to do at a picture of a Royal Family member."

            "And who are _you_ to tell me this?" Renee glared.

            He bowed. "Jason, age fifteen." He straightened. "And you are?"

            "Renee, age fourteen," she said a little warily. 

            Miranda blinked. "Do you always say your age…?"

            "Well, after the age of ten, no matter how old we are, we look almost virtually the same til we turn twenty, so it helps to tell us who we're dealing with," Renee said.

            "Interesting…"

            "Anyway, lets go!" Jason said as he led them around a corner. "It may look confusing, but this place is actually not that complicated. If you do get lost, just go straight in whatever direction you are going. They all lead back to the entrance. Cool, huh?"

            "Er…if you say so," Renee said looking around.

            He opened a door to a light yellow colored room, the furniture even more expensive looking than the ones at Draconis Manor. The bed had thin, lacy curtains on the side and there was a window seat at the window (well that's obvious o.-). Renee stared in awe.

            "Well this is your room. Easy way to remember where it is, is if you go by the entrance it's the fifth room on the second floor on the right. Just asked around if you do forget. I'll be heading back now. See ya!" he said waving as he closed the door. 

            "Hm…" Miranda walked around.

            "I can't believe that jerk!" Renee said angrily. "Pushing me like that!! How rude!!"

            Miranda raised an eyebrow. "You're making it sound worse than it seems, Renee. I have to admit you were kinda gawking at that painting…"

            Renee jumped onto the bed, bouncing back up. "Whoa…bouncy…anyway, still…"

            Miranda gave her a sly smile and sat on the window seat. "If I didn't know better…I think you were blushing."

            "Wh-what?!?!? Impossible!"

            "I think you like him," Miranda said still smiling.

            "Miranda!!!"

            She laughed. "Now what are you getting upset for, hmmmm?"  
            Renee sat there silent for a moment. "Well…he is the first guy I've met that wasn't talking about the life cycle or the creation of stars…"  
            "So you _do_ like him!"

            "I did not say that!" she yelled.

            "Ok, hehe. That was kinda fun, hehe."

            Renee grumbled. "Well don't start telling Drake that." She gasped. "Oh my gosh!! I completely forgot!! He's going to be mad at me!!!"

            "Hey, come back tomorrow, please??"

            Renee flashed her a smile as she reached the door. "You bet! I want to explore this place some more." With a wave she was gone.

            Miranda sighed then sat up when she heard Renee come back in. "Oh yea!! I'll bring your stuff, too! Okay bye!!!" She was out in a flash.

            Miranda shook her head smiling and looked out the window. She could see the bustling city of the capital. _I guess I was out in the country before…and I was just getting to like the place…_She sighed. _How's Chris going to save me now?_

Author's Note: It's getting harder and harder to think of something to say after the chapter .;; Ok, will the group figure out how to make the gateway? Will Miranda enjoy her new life? And if she's in Systania, where's Democlese? More to come so read!!


	29. Problems

Chapter 29: Problems

            The next morning, Miranda was awaken by the bright sunlight shining through the window. She looked around a minute before remember where she was. _I'm at the palace…wonder if I have to meet with the king for breakfast…hm…_ She got up and found an elegant white gown laid out for her and groaned. "Right…royalty have to look nice…what did I do to deserve this?!" 

            She stood in front of the mirror after getting dressed. The crystal sparkled in the sunlight and she placed her hand over it, feeling it's warmth radiate through her body. She placed the tiara on her head and took a deep breath. "Life at the castle: Day 1. Lets hope it's uneventful…"

            Miranda opened the door and looked out before exiting her room. She walked down the stairs and hurried past the guards, not wanting them to stare at her. She soon found the throne room and stopped at the door. She knocked. "Er…Your Majesty? Can I come in?"

            "Please, Arianna! You don't have to knock," she heard him answer.

            She opened the doors and bowed a little to the king. "Good morning."

            "Good morning, and what a morning it is!" he said as he hugged her. "You look absolutely lovely…"

            "Er…thanks…but I kinda prefer to shirts and jeans…"

            He raised his hands signaling for her to stop. "Say no more! I'll have the Royal Tailor work on that. But it might take some time, I'm afraid to say…they are busy making other dresses and suits for the party tomorrow. Do you plan to attend?"

            "Um…well, I don't think I'm ready to go out in public yet," she said smiling nervously. 

            "Say no more, my dear. I understand completely. You can stay in your room, and if you feel like you want to join, just come in. Have you had breakfast?"

            "Actually not yet."

            "I'll send for some for you then," he said. 

He clapped his hands and two stewards came in holding a table. They placed it in front of her as another steward came in and seated her in a chair and another seated the king in another chair across from her. A few minutes later, several stewards came in carrying plates. After they had been served, the stewards left to let them eat.

            "Well this meal certainly does looks like to be made fit for a king," Miranda said when she saw the food.

            "Hah, and this is just breakfast." He motioned her to eat. "Go ahead! It's absolutely splendid!" He took a big bite from his plate and gave her a thumbs up. (what kind of king is this dude? O.o)

            Miranda smiled and started eating. _I might like this guy…least he isn't strict._

            "You know, I think I'll need to find a suitor for you soon."

            She choked and starting coughing. "A w-what?" she managed to say after she had swallowed some water.

            He blinked. "A suitor. You know a husband for you. You can't rule a kingdom on your own you know. You just came back after, what nearly sixteen years! Your birthday was June 19 if I remember correctly."

            She chocked and started coughing again. She swallowed another glass which was quickly refilled by a steward. She smiled nervously. "Eating too fast, eh-heh…"

            The king looked at her for a moment then shook his head laughing. "Happens to me all the time. So what kind of guy would you like, hmm?"

            "Ahem, actually Your Majesty—"

            "You can call me 'father' if you wish."

            "Oh…ok…actually, father, I already have someone…"

            His eyes widened. "Well, now who is it?"

            "Um…he's not…he's not here…" she said looking away.

            "Oh…back in your original world?" he said raising an eyebrow.

            "Yes…"

            "But Arianna, you need a prince, someone of royal blood!"

            "But father," Miranda protested, "I…I love him…and he loves me…no one, and I mean NO ONE can replace him!"

            "Arianna, you live in a different world, a different life. He probably has forgotten about you by now."

            "No! He wouldn't forget about me!" she shouted standing up.

            "Arianna, you are not supposed to raise your voice to me," he said standing up as well. "If he still loved you, then why are you still here? He would have saved you by now, surely!"

            "He's coming for me and I know it!" she yelled. 

            "Well whether you like it or not, you will have to forget about this boy and satisfy yourself with whomever I think is right for you!" he said, his voice rising.

            "I'm NEVER forgetting about him!" she cried. "And I will never love anyone else! I am NOT accepting any other person!" She ran from the table, knocking over the chair sending it clattering it onto the floor. 

            "Arianna wait!" he yelled as she slammed the door. He sighed and slumped back into his chair. 

            "Your Highness…maybe saying that so suddenly wasn't such a good idea," a voice from the shadows said.

            "You're telling me," he sighed. "I didn't realize she already had someone."

            "She will soon realize that there is no hope for her to return home." A figure dressed in black stepped out. "Just stay patient. She will see the light."

            "Yes…that does sound a like a good idea…thank you Argonath."

            Argonath smiled behind his hood. "My pleasure, Your Highness." 

            Miranda ran from the room, tears hindering her vision. _How could he say that?! Just forget about Chris?? _

She nearly ran into Renee, who was walking in to visit her. 

"Miranda?!" Renee called out but she didn't hear her. _What happened…_ She ran  after her, juggling with all the stuff she had in her hands. _Fifth room on the right on the second floor_ she kept repeating to herself. 

She tripped and felt herself losing her balance. She braced herself for the impact but blinked when she realized she was still standing.

"You know…it's one thing to run around with a stick or scissors…it's another thing when you're running around with a big armload!"

Renee looked around the mound of stuff and saw Jason in front of her. "Well, if you'd like to help, then take this!" She handed him a big, rounded thing with a sheet over it.

He looked at it quizzically. "What the heck is this?"

"Later, I need to get to Miranda's room."

"Who?"

She whacked herself on the head. "Arianna. She seemed upset…"

"Oooh, ok. Follow me."

They climbed the stairs and Renee knocked on the door. "Miranda?" she said softly.

"Come in…"  
            Renee and Jason exchanged glanced and entered. Miranda was lying on her bed, her face buried in the pillows. 

Jason sat the big object down then made his way to the door. "I think I'll leave you two alone…hope you feel better Arianna or Miranda or whatever you call yourself. And nice bumping into you again, Renee!" He walked out.

Renee glared at the door. "Nice bumping into you…hmph…" She walked over to Miranda and placed a hand on her head. "Hey…what's wrong?"

"He wants to find a suitor for me," she answered, her voice muffled from the pillows.

"Well did you tell him you already have Chris?"

"He told me to forget about him!" she cried sitting up. "How can a person forget the one they loved?! I mean he lost his wife, he should know!"

"He really said that?" Renee said incredulously. "That's a shocker…I would have thought that maybe he would try to bring him here or something…"

"So did I…" She buried her face in her hands. "What am I going to do? Whether I like it or not, he's going to find someone! I just can't take it, Renee!!"

Renee held her while Miranda cried. _Poor Miranda…she must really love Chris…_ "Hey…what if Chris comes _before_ he finds a suitor for you? Then you'd be saved!"

"Oh Renee…it's hopeless…he's never going to find me…no matter how hard he tried, he'll never find me…"

Renee looked at Miranda hard. "Hey! Don't talk like that! I _know_ that he'll come for you. I just KNOW it. And I'm always right when I know about something. You have to keep faith in him, Miranda…you told me that those crystals are like your hearts, they are connected. If you give up, he may give up, too…so you have to have faith in him."

Miranda sat there for a moment then blinked. "Is that…is that a bird singing that I'm hearing?"

Renee smiled. "Guess who wanted to come along?" She hopped off the bed and ran to the big object Jason had brought in. She pulled off the sheet, revealing Melody inside it. "Tada! She's here to stay!" She opened the door and Melody flew to Miranda, perching on her shoulder.

"Melody…" She gently took the bird off her shoulder and hugged her. "At least I'll have some company in this place…"

Melody chirped and rubbed her beak affectionately against Miranda's face. 

Renee watched smiling. "So?"

Miranda smiled. "You're right, I'm not giving up faith in Chris. I was stupid to even think that. She held the crystal tightly. _I'll be waiting for you Chris…please remember that I'll always love you…_

Chris sat up in his bed. "Miranda?" He shook his head. _But I thought I heard her voice…_ He looked out the window and saw the early rays of the sun touch the city of Lindblum. He got up and put on his shirt, getting ready for the day ahead. He let Vivi catch some more minutes of sleep and quietly went out of the door.

He went down to the stables and greeted Rocky, feeding him a gyshal green. "I know I'm not Miranda…but I still care about you."

"Kweh…" Rocky his hung his head and sighed. 

Chris ruffled the feathers on top of his head. "Hey, don't look so blue. We'll find her, I promise you that. And you are coming along with us. I'll see to that."

"So, you're planning to take Rocky with you to the Iifa Tree?" the manager said as he placed feed on a nearby stall.

"If that's alright…"

The manager grinned. "It's A-OK with me. He needs to see the world…and I do miss seeing Ms. Miranda's face around here. And I know Rocky misses her, doncha boy?" he said as he patted Rocky's neck. "One major hint, he ain't biting me when I do that, haha."

Rocky just hung his head, kwehing sadly.

"I'm kind of worried about him…he's been off his feed. I'm afraid of him being so depressed that he'll stop eating."

Chris stroked his neck. "Poor guy…he's worse than me! Being outdone by a chocobo…bah!"

Rocky looked at him, and Chris thought if chocobos could laugh, he would be laughing right now.

"Well, I better be getting back before they think I've been kidnapped, too," he said as he gave Rocky one last gyshal green. 

"I'll see you later this afternoon then," the manager said. "I'll have his stuff ready to load."

"Thanks a bunch!" He waved and hurried back to the castle. 

"Morning," Zidane greeted him at the dining table.

Chris waved as he shoveled food into his mouth. He looked up when he noticed everyone staring at him. He swallowed. "What?"

"Well, at least his appetite's still there…" Kristin muttered.

"Hey, I'm eating for Rocky, too! The manager said he's been off his feed. I'm being outdone by a chocobo!"

Zidane fell over laughing. "Being outdone by a CHOCOBO?!?!?!? OH THAT'S A GOOD ONE!!!!"

Everyone stared at him, Mikoto and Kuja shaking their heads.

"I can't believe _he_ is our brother," Mikoto muttered.

"I always wondered on Garland's choosing of personality," Kuja agreed.

After Zidane had calmed down, everyone began eating again. 

"So, we're taking Rocky along?" Freya asked Chris.

"If that's alright…I mean he really looks like he's going down the black hole of depression," he said as he got himself is fifth serving.

_How can he eat so much?_ Freya wondered. "Well I think maybe coming with us might help his mood.

"That's what I thought, too," he said as eh got himself his sixth serving.

"How the heck can you eat so fast and so much?!?!?" Eiko exclaimed.

Chris shrugged. "When I have a lot on my mind, I eat."

"Well…obviously you _do_ have a lot on your mind," Fratley said. 

"Hey…should I bring Miranda's sword?" Kristin asked. "It's still in the room…"

"Yeah…if we create the gateway and find her, she'll need it," Zidane said.

"Ok…I'll go and get it…" She walked out of the room slowly.

"Poor girl…" Kuja said softly. "This is really hitting her hard…she may look calm about it…but Miranda was like a sister to her…"

"Oh that makes me mad."

Everyone turned to Chris. 

"Don't they realize how much they're hurting the people Miranda loves?!" Chris yelled slamming his fist on the table, making the dishes clatter. Vivi barely caught his glass. "When I get my hands on Tristan, he'll wish he had never, _never _crossed with me! I swear it!!" He stormed out of the room, everyone just staring at him.

"Well," Zidane coughed after a moment. "I think we know who to turn over to Chris when we see him." 

Renee came to visit Miranda the day before the party. When she walked down the hallways, she was amazed at all the decorations that was hung along the walls. 

She knocked on Miranda's door and poked her head in. "Hey!"

Miranda turned around from the window seat and smiled. "Hey."

"Still in a dress, huh? Gee, and can they think of another color other than white?"

Miranda sighed. "I don't know really. And unfortunately I still have to wear them…and the worse part is…I think I'm getting used to it!!"

Renee laughed. "That should be a good thing shouldn't it?" She caught the pillow Miranda threw at her then joined her at the window seat. "I always find you sitting here…is this your favorite place or something?"

"Yeah, I guess so…I like looking outside watching the people do their daily work. I keep the window open during the day so Melody can come in."

"You're going to stay here the whole time, tomorrow?"

"Yeah…I just can't go out yet…let alone to a party…"

Renee sat there a moment then looked out the window. "Someone asked me to go the dance thing with them."

Miranda blinked. "Who? Tell me!!"

Renee blushed. "Er…well uh…how should I start this…"

Miranda shook her. "Just tell me who!!!"

Renee looked around dizzily for a moment then shook her head to clear things up. "Ugh…ok…um…Jason…"  She looked away blushing.

"I knew it! I knew it, I knew it, I kneeeeew it!" Miranda said. "Now, tell me!"

Renee blushed. "Er…well it was yesterday…I was on my way out looking around when I slammed right into him. Course I go yelling saying to watch where he was going," she laughed nervously. "I commented on the decorations they were starting to put up, then he asked if I was going and I said I wasn't really planning on it, then he asked if I  would go if someone asked me and I said it depended on who it was, then he asked if I would go if he asked me, and for some strange reason I said yes!" She took a deep breath. "And that's how I'm going to the dance."

Miranda gave her a sly smile. "For some reason you said yes…I think you like him."

"I do not!!"

"You were blushing."

"S-so???"

"You're getting nervous."

"Grrr…"

Miranda laughed. "Well congratulations. Least I know that I'll probably see you."

"Yeah! We'll stop by and say hi!"

"One thing…I thought he was a steward…I thought they weren't supposed to attend the party, except to serve the people."

"Well, he's not really a steward. Turns out he's actually one of the king's friend's sons and he just comes here to help out for job experience or something. That's why you don't see him serving food or cleaning up stuff."

"Aaah…I see…"

"So…talked with your father…?" Renee asked hesitantly.

"Actually, I've stayed in here the whole time. He's been kinda busy anyway…doing whatever royal people do. At least Tristan's not here to bother me!" Miranda sighed in relief. "That's the one of the only good things about this place."

"Have you explored it any?"

"Nah…there are guards everywhere, and I really feel uncomfortable around them."

Renee shuddered. "Ugh…"

They turned at a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Miranda called.

"It's me," she heard the king's voice answer.

"…Come in."

He poked his head through the door and saw Renee. "Oh, am I bothering you two?"

Miranda smiled. "No. We were just talking."

Renee looked back and forth between the two. "Do you need me to leave?"

King Alexander V smiled. "No, you can stay there. I'll speak to Arianna outside."

_Probably about tomorrow…_ she thought as she got up and walked outside.

"I know you're going to hate this…but…the governors and other kings of the neighboring kingdoms have requested to at least see you at the party."

Miranda stared at him. "Requested?"

"Er…they don't seem to believe that you are truly Arianna, dear…they just think that I hired some girl to pose as her."

"Oh…in that case…I guess I could make a small appearance…"

He hugged her. "That's my girl," he said smiling. "After they see you, you can either stay or return back here. Whatever you wish."

"Er…I don't have a dress though…"

"No problem. I already have the tailor making one for you."

"Oh…er…and could you make sure I'm not bothered by _anybody_ other than Renee and Jason after that?"

He smiled. "Of course."

She hugged him. "Thanks…father…"

The king placed his hand on her head then walked back downstairs. Miranda walked back in and sighed leaning against the door. 

"What's up?" Renee asked, Melody perching on her finger. "She flew in a little after you left."

"I have to make an appearance at the party, tomorrow night…"

"Why?"

"His Majesty says that the other kings and governors don't believe him that I'm the real Arianna…heck _I_ don't even know if I'm the real Arianna."

"Well you can fool anybody," Renee said, recalling the Queen's portrait. "I bet you'll look _spectacular_ in the dress that you're supposed to wear."

"That's what I'm afraid of!" she groaned. 

"Er…point…" Renee glanced out the window and saw Drake waiting outside. "Oh, I have to go now!" She hugged Miranda good-bye. "I'll see you tomorrow then!"

Miranda waved as she ran out the door. "See ya!" 

She looked out the window and saw Renee appear from the palace gates. They mounted on their chocobos and she watched them walk out of the city gates. _If only I could leave just like that…_

Author's Note: o.O uh…just…uh…read? O_o I'm running out of ideas for these thingies x.x maybe I'll stop and pick them back up when I come up with something to say . Oh oh! I got it! How will the party go with Miranda? Will Chris and others create the gateway? Will Tristan live through this story? Who knows! Not unless you keep reading and reviewing! ~_^


	30. Reunion and Escape

Chapter 30: Reunion and Escape

            Chris stared out at the Iifa Tree from the airship's railing. They had to use a common transport airship since Cid's were still under maintenance check. He noticed a faint layer of Mist seeping through the roots. _That's odd…_ He made a mental note to point that out to the others later. Right now, his thoughts were completely on Miranda. _What is she doing now…? Is she safe? Then again it _was_ Tristan who kidnapped her…_ He slammed his fist on the wooden railing, jumping back when he heard the wood cracking. 

            "Hey! Don't damage the airship just because you're mad!" Zidane said as he stood next to him. "Well there it is…the Iifa Tree…the place where we'll find a way to get Miranda back." 

            "Yeah…but then what?"

            Zidane looked at him. "What do you mean?" 

            "Once we save Miranda…what do we do then? We still have to find Democlese."

            Zidane slammed his head on the railing. "More searching?!"

            "Hey, it's not going to be that hard finding him," Chris said laughing. "He's in Systania. He was once a ruler. Sure we could find out something there."

            Zidane looked up. "Good point."

            "Aaaalright…Everyone please find a seat and fasten your seat belts," they heard a voice sound over the intercom. "We'll be landing in a few minutes. Thank you for use Lindblum Air Travel. We take you any place, any time." The jingle played for a few seconds then cut off.

            "That…is…the SCARIEST jingle I have ever heard," Zidane said shaking his head as they found seats and sat down. 

            "I've heard worse," Chris said laughing.

            "Don't elaborate!"

            The airship soon landed and everyone walked out, Chris leading Rocky off last. They waved as the airship took off.

            "Er…what are we going to use as a ride back?" Kristin asked.

            Everyone stood there for a moment silent. 

            "Oh we'll just use the Mognet and send a letter!" Zidane said. "Lets get this done."

            They walked toward the Iifa Tree, the Mist clearly in view. 

            "Mist being formed…that's not right…" Kuja said to himself.

            "Maybe that's what's causing those freaky monsters we fought," Eiko said.

            "Possibly," Mikoto said. 

            They came to the trunk of the tree and looked up. They couldn't even see the top.

            "I think this thing has grown since the last time I was here…" Zidane commented.

            "Ok, well, to make the gateway," Garnet said, bringing them back to their original purpose, "we need crystals, summon, life, and heart…"

            "Well obviously we have to summon something," Kristin said. "So that's solved."

            "But summon what?" Garnet said pacing. 

            They sat down and started brain storming. Chris looked at the tree. _I'm so close…_

            "Ladies and Gentlemen!" King Alexander V announced. "I would like to present you…my daughter…Princess Arianna!"

            All the applause was suddenly hushed as Miranda walked in. She was wearing a light green sleeveless dress, the front was cut a little above her knees, the upper part of the back open but the lower part went all the way to the ground. Her hair hung freely behind her, the tiara sitting perfectly on her head. The crystal sparkled in the light. She stopped next to the king and looked about the room and inwardly cringed. She saw Tristan and Altea in the back. _What I need…_

            "Well Tristan…" Altea said a little amazed.

            He just stood there staring.

            The king placed an arm around her. "This…this is my long lost daughter Arianna. She has finally returned safely to us after nearly sixteen years…"

            "She looks just like the late Queen," some in the crows murmured.

            "_That's_ the princess?" others whispered.

            "Dang, she is _hott_!" a group of guys said to each other.

            "Father…can I leave now?" she whispered into his ear.

            "Are you sure?"

            She motioned to the group of boys who were staring at her and he slowly nodded in realization. "Yes you may," he said in a low voice. "And I'll definitely make sure no one disturbs you."

            She sighed in relief. "Thank you so much father." She turned around and walked back to the back of the room, escaping through the hidden door that led to the hallway to her room. 

            She entered her room and changed into her night slip and flopped onto her bed, closing her eyes.

            "Those guys were utterly rude, staring at you like that."  
            She sat up. "Who's here?!"

            "I got it!!" Eiko exclaimed. "I remember!!"

            "What? What?" everyone shouted as they came over to her. 

            "I remember my grandpa telling me a story of a legendary eidolon called…called…"

            "What? What?" they all asked.

            "I can't remember the name!!! But anyway, this eidolon could take you anywhere, anytime! Maybe that's what we're supposed to summon!"

            "It would help if we knew what it was," Kristin grumbled. She took out her staff and twirled it. She stopped when she noticed a picture engraved on it. "Wait a sec…Eiko do you know what _this_ is?" She showed Eiko the picture.

            Eiko studied it for a moment. "No…not really. Garnet?"

            Garnet came over. "It reminds me of a dragon…"

            "Yeah…but it has all these heads! It's creepin me out…"

            "Huh?" Chris came over to them. "What are you girls talking about?"

            "Well look," Kristin said as she showed him the picture on her rod.

            "That looks like a hydra…"

            "THAT'S IT!!" Eiko exclaimed.

            "What? What??" they all asked.

            "We're supposed to summon the Hydra!!"

            "A Hydra?" Kuja repeated puzzled. "But…that eidolon no longer exists. The connection between it and summoners was lost ages ago."

            "Sure! Bring us down!" Kristin yelled as she whacked him with her staff.

            Chris laughed then suddenly blinked. "What the…" He grabbed his head and leaned against the tree.

            "Hey, Chris…you okay?" Zidane asked.

            "I said who's there??" Miranda repeated sitting up on the edge of the bed looking around. 

            "Relax, relax," Renee said as she walked from the other side of the room. "It's just us!"

            "Scared you didn't I?" Jason said grinning.

            "He's good at disguising his voice," Renee said. "So why are you so tensed?"

            Miranda sighed and lay back onto her bed. "I don't know…I just have this uneasy feeling…"

            "You looked so pretty out there!!" Renee said starry eyed. "I wish I could be like that!!"

            "No you don't," Miranda grumbled.

            "Hey, are you hungry?" Jason asked. "I hear they have great variety of yummy food out there!"

            "…I guess I am a bit hungry…"

            "Great! I'll get some for you."

            "I'll come, too!" Renee said suddenly.

            Jason blinked. "Don't you want to talk to Miranda?"

            "Oh, no, you two go on," Miranda said smiling. "I'm sure Renee can help bring the food."

            "Oook…uh…then lets go then," he said as he left through a hidden door in the wall.

            "There's a secret door to my room?!?!" Miranda exclaimed.

            "Yea…there's one in every room," Jason said. "This leads straight to the kitchen. Lucky, eh?"

            "Should have told me sooner…could have gotten some snacks…"

            "Heh, well, we'll be right back."

            Miranda watched them exit through the door, now being able to see the faint outline of the door. She flopped back onto the bed and closed her eyes.

            "Yeesh, I never thought they would leave!"

            She straightened back up. "This is getting monotonous…who is it this time?!?" She suddenly felt a presence behind her and whirled around, coming face to face with the last person she wanted to see. Tristan. (him, AGAIN?!?! Oh I know the perfect ending for him…*laughs insanely*) "What the hell are you doing here and on my bed on top of that?!?!?"

            He grinned and disappeared, reappearing leaning next to the wall. "Just checking up to make sure that no one was bothering you."

            "Well I'm perfectly fine so please LEAVE!"

            He phased out again and reappeared right in front of her smiling. "You know, you look cute when you're angry." He ducked when she tried to slap him. "Hey! It was a compliment!"

            "I don't need to take any compliments from you!" she yelled as she continued to try and punch him. 

            He grabbed her arms. "Hey! You could hurt someone you know?"

            She glared at him. "That's the main point! Now let go of me!"

            He gently pushed her back onto the bed. "Now one shouldn't try to hurt the one that they are engaged to, should they?" he said in her ear.

            She froze. "Y-you're lying!"

            "Ask your father, but I am not one to lie."

            Miranda went through a state a shock. She wanted to scream out, to yell that she would never allow it, but she felt herself powerless to do so. She felt her mind sink into a black void of denial, not feeling Tristan run his hand through her hair, down her neck, and not noticing him starting to move the straps of her night dress down her shoulders.

            "I can't get the door open!" Jason exclaimed.

            "What do you mean?! Is it locked?" Renee asked.

            "No, you can't lock these doors…something else is jamming it shut!"

            "I don't like this…not at all," Renee said shakily. "Something is happening in there! Miranda!!"

            Jason slammed himself into the door repeatedly with no avail. "It's no use! It's stuck!!"

            Zidane looked at Chris worriedly. "Hey, are you ok?" he repeated.

            Chris clutched his head. _What the heck is happening…I feel like my head is splitting…_ His eyes suddenly shot open, his eyes black and blank.

            "What's wrong with him?!" Kristin yelled.

            Images flashed through Chris's mind, the day he, Miranda, and Kristin had arrived onto Gaia, the first battle they had fought, Miranda chasing him through Madain Sari. He saw the first time he kissed her, then it jumped to the moment Miranda was taken away. He could see himself running through black space shouting her name, suddenly falling down a black void. He could vaguely hear everyone calling his name, but the loudest of all was Miranda's. 

He saw flashes of her with another Genome in some castle, then her standing next to some king in front of a crowd. He then felt himself suddenly drop into a room. Chris stood up shaking his head. _Where the heck am I…?_ When he looked up he felt his heart stop. He could see Tristan lying on top of Miranda, a satisfactory grin on his face. In an instant, rage overwhelmed Chris's whole being as he clenched his fists and shouted, "GET AWAY FROM MIRANDA!!!!!!"

Everyone shielded their eyes as a bright flash of light shot out from the crystal hanging from Chris's neck. He was soon engulfed by the light and was taken into the crystal. He felt himself traveling at an incredible speed when he suddenly saw what he thought was a glass mirror. He braced himself and crashed right through it, slamming into Tristan who went flying to the floor and slid through the dresser.

Chris blinked. "What the…? How'd I get here…? Miranda?" he said as he turned around.

Miranda felt something snap within her and her mind cleared. She sat up slowly and shook her head. When her vision cleared she saw Chris staring at her. She froze for a moment, then a mixture of strong emotions overwhelmed her as she jumped into his arms crying. 

At that same moment, Jason had crashed through the door, Renee running into the room shouting, "Miranda!!" They both stopped when they saw Chris there holding Miranda tightly as she continued to cry her heart out.

"I knew you would come," Chris heard her say. "I never gave up believing that you would come…" She looked up at him, tears still slowly flowing down her face. 

Chris gave her a small grin. "I promised didn't I? And I'm here now, so you don't have to cry anymore." He gently wiped a tear from her eye then gently caressed her face. He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss. 

"Oh this is so romantic!" Renee said starry-eyed. 

Jason rolled his eyes. "Isn't it actually impolite to stare at people like that?"

"I'm not staring!" she said glaring at him.

"Psh, you were, too," he said looking at her.

"Actually we get that a lot," Miranda said.

They both jumped and slowly turned their heads toward them laughing nervously. "Eh-hehehehehe…sorry…"

"Still, I hate to ruin this nice happy reunion," Jason said, "but the guards will be coming here any minute now and that guy over there is going to come to any moment as well. We better get out of here."

"He has a good point," Chris said then looked at Miranda. "Are you ready to g-er…" He looked away blushing a little.

She blinked. "What?"

Renee giggled. "I think he wants you to change into something more suitable."

Miranda glanced down at herself and jumped. "Yikes! I can't fight in _this_!! Be right back!" she said as she zoomed to the closet. A moment later she came out in a shirt and jeans. "Aaah…much better!"

Chris sighed in relief. "Thank you! Now how do we get out of here?"

"Just follow me!" Jason said as he led them through the hidden door.

"Who are these people anyway?" Chris said as he followed them.

Renee looked at him and smiled. "I'm Renee, age 14! Pleased to meetcha!"

"And I'm Jason, age 15," he said as he gave him a short wave. "I know this palace like the back of my hand so just follow me!"

Just as they had disappeared into the secret passage and Jason had securely shut the door, guards came bursting in.

"What the hell happened here?!?!?" one yelled.

"I don't know, but look! There's Master Tristan!" another shouted.

"Quick! Get him to the infirmary and alert His Majesty!" the captain commanded. 

Argonath was watching them from the doorway. He stood there for a moment then slowly slid away down the hall toward the kitchens.

Author's Note: Is that enough action for you?!?! Gah, I thought I was going to die!! *yawn* well it's like 1 o'clock and I'm tired. See what happens next in Chapter 31!!! (if I ever get there…)


	31. Escape

Chapter 31: Escape

            "Keep your voices down," Jason whispered. "These walls are thick but you can never be too careful."

            "So where are we going?" Renee whispered as they quickly hurried through the hidden passage.

            "We're going to go to the stables, grab some chocobos, and get the hell outta here."

            "Sounds like a plan…" Chris said. "Oh, Miranda, here's your sword," he whispered as he handed her the sword. "I thought you might need this."

            "Thanks." She slid the strap around her shoulders. 

            They ran on silently, keeping a straight path and not branching off to one of the many secret passages. After what felt like hours, they reached what seemed to be a dead end. Jason placed his ear to the hidden door and after a few minutes nodded and gently pushed the door open a crack. He glanced around then opened it all the way and waved them through, closing it after Chris. They were in the stable office.

            "Looks like everyone is at the castle," Renee said quietly.

            "They'll be back soon. Just grab a chocobo and don't worry about tacking them up. Just grab their halter and rope and use that as a make-shift bridle."

            _Sounds like horseback riding,_ Miranda thought as she went to the nearest chocobo. 

            They met at the back entrance of the stable leading to the pasture.

            "We'll have to jump the fence," Jason informed them. "But these birds should be able to make it."

            "Should?" Chris said skeptically.

            "There they are!" A guard shouted from a window.

            "Looks like we have no choice," Miranda said. "Lets go!" she yelled as she signaled her chocobo to go and the others followed suit.

            The chocobos picked up speed as they neared the fence, but Jason quickly reined his chocobo to a skidding halt. "Whoa! Stop guys! There's someone blocking our way!"

            Everyone else brought their chocobos to a halt and they could hear the guards coming from the other end. They turned their attention to the black, cloaked figure in front of them.

            "You will not go further," the voice said.

            Chris reached for the thief sword. "You wanna bet?"

            The figure started chanting and suddenly a gigantic black ball of energy hurtled toward them.

            Miranda closed her eyes, bracing herself, but after a moment she blinked and looked up gasping. A winged figure surrounded in golden light was shielding them, the spell still trying to push through.

            The figure glanced at them. "Quickly! Go now while I can still hold up this shield!" she commanded them.

            Renee and Jason nodded and went ahead. Chris turned to go but stopped when he saw Miranda dismounted and the chocobo run off. "Miranda?! We have to go now!"

            Miranda stood there staring at her. "Mel…"

            She gave her a warm smile. "Thank you for everything you've done for me, Miranda. You were my only friend and you were the only one that truly understood me. This is my gift to you for all of your kindness." A bright flash of light engulfed both the spell and its caster.

            "NO!!" Miranda screamed. "Don't do that!!"

            "Miranda!" Chris grabbed her and placed her in front of him and rode away a short distance and stopped to look back after a giant explosion.

            Miranda looked back and saw something falling. She quickly reached out and caught it then looked down. It was the little bird Melody. "Why…why?!??!!" Miranda cried out holding the little bird close to her.

            Chris looked at her silently then kicked the chocobo into a quick run toward Jason and Renee who had been waiting at the gate. He quickly went through and they continued their mad dash through the thick woods after Jason closed the gate. It wasn't until they reached a clearing by a stream did they stop.

            "Is everyone okay?" Renee asked.

            "I am," Chris said, looking at Miranda who stayed silent.

            "Miranda?" Renee walked over to her concerned. "What happened? Who was that?"

            "It was…Melody…" she whispered.

            "That bird?" Jason asked. 

            Miranda held out the little bird's still form. "She…she sacrificed her life…for us," she said, tears brimming her eyes. 

            "I…I can't believe it…" Renee said shocked.

            Chris held Miranda from behind, staring at the bird. He blinked and looked at it harder. "Wait a second…Miranda may I hold her?"

            Miranda blinked. "Yes…" she said as she handed Melody to him.

            He gently placed Melody by his ear and listened for a moment then looked up. "I…I can still hear her breathing!!"

            "What?!?" Renee and Jason yelled. Miranda stared at him.

            "If we can get her back home, Garnet or Eiko might be able to heal her!"

            "Who?" Jason said.

            "Friends back in the other world I would guess," Renee said. "But how are we supposed to get there?"

            "I can help with you that."

            They all turned around to find Serenity floating above the water smiling at them. "I am relieved to find everyone alright."

            "Who's that babe?" Jason gawked. 

            "JASON!" Renee slammed her elbow on his head. She then smiled apologetically to the startled goddess. "I'm sorry for this pervert's actions. You say you can help them return?"

            "Why…yes. They just need to join the crystals together and have a strong desire to return back."

            "That's simple…ow…" Jason said as he sat up rubbing his head.

            "Renee! Renee!!!"

            "Huh?" Renee turned around and saw Drake running toward them gasping. "Drake?!

            He stopped bent over gasping for breath when he reached them. "OH THANK GOD YOU'RE SAFE!" he said as he embraced her.

            "Eh…Drake?" Renee blinked.           

            "The whole kingdom knows about this and you two are wanted for kidnapping, preferably dead!!"

            "WHAT??!?!" Jason yelled. "I've worked at the palace for years!!"

            "You guys have got to get out of here!!"

            "Um…I was just telling about that," Serenity said smiling. "Hello…?"

            Drake was still going on about Renee's safety. "You have no idea how worried I was about you!!" He spotted Chris and Miranda still on the chocobo. "Oh, you must be Miranda's friend! You two look quite comfortable up there."

            "Eh?" They looked at each other then quickly hopped off blushing.

            "Hellooo…" Serenity said watching.

            Drake hugged Miranda tightly, still not noticing. "Oh I'm glad you're safe, too! Introduce me to your friend! I'm Drake Draconis, you wouldn't want to know my full name."

            Chris blinked and shook his hand. "Just call me Chris…nice meeting you…" _Weird…_

            Serenity coughed. "Hello?" _Are they paying attention…?_

            Drake turned to Jason. "Hey there! Another genome? Friends with Renee?"

            "Eh?" Jason looked at him surprised as they shook hands. "Er…yeah…I'm Jason…" _What's with this dude?_ "Are you her father or something?"

            "FATHER?!??!" Renee and Drake yelled at the same time.

            "I'm too young to be a father!" Drake said incredulously. "I'm more like her brother."

            "EXCUSE ME!!!!" Serenity yelled as she slammed a boulder on top of Drake. Everyone froze and looked at her shocked. She coughed. "As I was saying…I'll just teleport you all out of here."

            "Great!" Renee said as she inspected Drake. "Ouch…"

            "Everyone join hands and form a circle." After everyone had formed the circle, Drake being supported by Jason and Chris still unconscious, Serenity started chanting and in a bright flash of light they disappeared.

            "It's been too long!" Zidane said pacing. "Where the hell is he??!"

            "Calm down, Zidane," Garnet said trying to calm him down. "I'm sure he's fine."

            "But where _did_ he go?" Kuja mused.

            "That's a good ques…hey, do you guys hear something?" Kristin said after a moment.

            Everyone stood still silent and suddenly heard something falling.

            "RUN AWAAAAY!!!" Vivi yelled as he ducked under a root.

            Everyone scattered as Renee, Jason, and Drake fell screaming to the ground.

            "Renee…please…get off…pain…" Jason said.

            Renee blinked then quickly jumped off his back. "Hehe…thanks for cushioning my fall!"

            Jason grumbled as he stood up. "Where are Chris and Miranda?"

            He was soon answered as they floated gently to the ground, their crystals glowing brightly. As soon as they touched the ground the crystals returned to their normal state.

            Drake sat up and rubbed his head. "Major headache…" He looked around. "Where the heck are we?"

            "CHRIS! MIRANDA!!"

            The group turned around and were suddenly surrounded by the rest of the gang.

            Kristin hugged Miranda tightly crying. "Miranda!!! I was so worried about you!!!"

            Zidane patted Chris on the back hard. "Way to go, Chris! You did it!"

            Vivi ran around them all saying 'you're back' repeatedly.

            The three Systanians stared at them as they stood up. "Must be her friends," Renee said.

            Mikoto blinked and turned to them. "Who are you?"

            "Renee, age fourteen!" Renee said bowing.

            "And Jason, age fifteen," Jason added bowing.

            "I'm Drake Dralacon…you wouldn't want to know my full name," Drake said.

            "Whoa! You two are Genomes!" Zidane exclaimed as he noticed Jason's and Renee's tails.

            Renee blinked. "So are you…and you…and you!" she exclaimed as she looked from Zidane to Mikoto then to Kuja, starting for a moment. 

            "That's a guy right…?" Jason whispered to Drake. (XD!!!! I can never stop XD!!!)

            "I think so…"

            Kuja twitched. "I can hear you just fine…"

            "They were my friends back in Systania," Miranda said as Garnet took Melody and started casting a heal spell.

            "You were in Systania?!?!?!" Freya exclaimed.

            "Were you hurt?" Kristin asked worriedly.

            "Lets talk about it later," Kuja said. "I think we need to get out of here."

            Everyone turned to look at the Iifa. Black clouds were spiraling around the top and they could feel a faint tremble beneath. They glanced at one another and headed back to the airship. Halfway there, Miranda spotted Rocky struggling between two of the chocobo handlers who worked on the airship. She cried with joy and sprinted toward the excited chocobo.

            "Awwwwwwww," everyone said in unison.

            "Kweh…" Rocky chirped softly as he nuzzled Miranda's hair.

            "He was worse than I was," Chris said patting Rocky's head. 

            "Happy, yeah, LETS MOVE PEOPLE!" Kuja yelled as he pushed everyone forward and onto the airship as the ground started shaking.

            Somewhere deep within the Iifa Tree, something stirred. __

            It has begun… 

Author's Note: Blah, everyone's back together, I still have to continue this story somehow @_@ I've been having to reread chapters coz I couldn't remember what I had written before, lol. Well I'll try to update as often as I can! 


End file.
